Bound To Fall
by HollyHeartagram
Summary: Alyson Frost is one of the youngest and most deadliest death eaters to serve Lord Voldemort. Some would say that she is easily Lord Voldemort's favorite assassin. When asked to carry out a mission for her dark lord, Alyson eagerly accepts not knowing that by accepting this mission it would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The air in Diagon alley was thick with fear. Barely any witches or wizards dared to enter the streets. Many of the shops had been broken into or damaged in some way or other. Some were left abandoned while others had been boarded up. Broken glass and pieces of the shops lay scattered about the streets of Diagon alley. There were very few shops that remained intact. Ollivanders was one of these shops, one of the last ones still in place, and one of the last ones to remain open. Business had been suffering lately since all the death eaters had been wreaking havoc upon diagon alley while the ministry failed to keep control.

A young witch appeared suddenly. She was dressed in a long black flowing cloak with silver buttons on it. The clicking of her heels could be heard echoing throughout the main street of Diagon ally. Her long wavy dark blonde hair bounced with every step she took. The few witches and wizards that were brave enough to travel during these times watched her from behind thick darkened glass windows of the other shops that had decided to remain open. They all watched her in fear that she would fall victim to the death eaters whom now ran this area.

They watched as she glanced up once and then turned right and made her way up the stairs and into the shop of Ollivanders. They all let out a relived breath and then turned back to what they were doing.

Ollivanders was lit very darkly as the young witch looked around curiously at all the wands that seem to cover every inch of the shop.

"Good Morning Miss" called a warm voice from the top of the stairs at the back of the shop.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to come in today" he admitted as he made his way down the steps while he juggled a steaming mug, a few boxes of wands and some other random thing in his arms. Once he reached the front desk he placed it all down and then took the time to observe the customer in front of him.

"Hello" she replied as he pale pink lips spread into a sweet smile.

"And how can I help you today?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a wand." She said as she looked down nervously at her feet.

"I'm sorry but you seem a bit old to be getting your first wand" Ollivander muttered as he looked the girl over.

Her bright electric blue eyes flashed up staring at him as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"It will not be my first wand," She admitted as she again turned her gaze back to the floor.

"My wand was snatched" she explained as she pulled her coat closer to her hoping it would hide her shaking.

"There's been a lot of that going on lately" sighed Ollivander as he opened a desk drawer and took out a tape measure.

He walked around the counter slowly and asked the girl to hold out her wand arm. She quietly lifted her right arm out towards him. He measured her arm quickly and then scratched his head as he looked over the vast collection of wands. He then headed towards the back of the shop and disappeared among the piles of boxes.

He returned a few moments later. His arms were filled with boxes as he placed them all down on the counter and then started to rummage through them.

"Here try this, Willow, 10 inches with a Hippogriff feather." He said as he handed the girl the wand.

She accepted it and flicked it quickly which caused a small flame to start on the top of wand pile.

"Definitely not that one!" he exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the wand from her and put the fire out.

He handed her another one from out of a dark blue velvet looking box.

"Mahogany, 12 inches, with a dragon heartstring" he said as he watched her intensely.

She waved it and boxes started falling off the shelves.

"Hmm" he said as he took the wand out of her hand and then walked back among the shelves of wands again.

This time he came back with a dark gray box with silver stars etched into the left corner of it.

He walked around the counter and opened the box allowing her to get it out herself.

"Cherry Wood, 13 inches, with dementor ash" he barely whispered as he watched her pick the wand up in her hand and look it over.

The wand was stained a dark crimson color it had silver band around the handle of the wand that was encrusted with swirls and above that was a silver crescent moon etched into the wood. She rolled the wand in her hand and then with a quick movement waved it. A bright blue glow appeared around her and she smiled brightly.

Ollivander continued to stare at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked him as she noticed he was not taking his eyes off of her.

"I've never sold a wand with dementor ash before. That wand has been here since the shop opened which was a very long time ago. It is the only one of its kind the creator of that wand died while making the wand…"He explained.

"There is obviously much more to you than meets the eyes, Miss Frost" he said as he stared at her right in the eyes.

She smiled brightly as she tapped into his thoughts reading his mind. He knew exactly who she was having heard the stories about her from others though the wizarding world had never known what she had looked like he could tell she was something dark. And the dementor ash just made that more obvious. He thought to the time where he had attempted to test out that wand and it had his burned his hand at the slightest touch. He recalled how they had mentioned the girl was part veela which was now more obvious as she stood before him. He knew he could not fight her rumors were the girl was very powerful. Some even said she had been trained by Voldemort himself. He shuddered at the name.

"Have you come to kill me?" he asked her with a serious straight face.

"No sir that would be a waste to our kind" she replied honestly as she lowered her wand knowing he did not have it in him to fight against her.

"So how much do I owe you for the wand?" she asked not wanting to be ruder than she had to be.

"I don't think I need to worry about money where I'll be going" he nodded as he looked down at the ground.

"I have no intention of hurting you and neither does the dark lord as long as you cooperate with him accordingly" she informed him as she began to glance towards the windows.

"Are the others coming as well?" he asked

"Not many, but we have to make it look like a snatching. Sadly I am not the one who will be taking you so I'd advise you to do as your told to avoid injury." She smiled as she turned back towards him.

"You're here on a mission." He said as his eyes became wide with fear.

"That I am" she bragged as a smirk formed upon her lips.

Just then there was a loud bang and the windows to the shop burst into pieces, glass shattered everywhere as black smoke filled the room. When the smoke finally cleared four people stood behind the girl.

"Alyson, did you get your wand?" asked a female voice as Bellatrix Lestrange staggered forward removing her death eater mask from her face.

"Miss Lestrange. Walnut, 12 ¾ inches, with dragon heartstring" he said slowly as he glanced around the room at the other death eaters.

"Yes, I got my wand." Alyson nodded as she turned and showed Bellatrix.

"That looks wonderful dear, suits you very well" she smiled wickedly.

"I knew it would be a matter of time before you came for me" muttered Ollivander.

"He figured you would have come to us by now but since you haven't he asked that we invite you to join us" Greyback explained as he added a cackle.

And with that Scabior threw a thick sack over his head and tied it off at the bottom so the man could not see anything.

"Are you ready?" Greyback asked Alyson as he raised his wand to her.

"Make it look convincing" she growled at Greyback as she backed up a few paces knowing that Greyback would enjoy this moment more than anything in his life.

Greyback sneered and raised his wand in the air and was about to mutter something when Bellatrix interrupted.

"No! Let Draco do it" she insisted knowing all too well that if she allowed Greyback to go ahead he would make sure Alyson ended up in St. Mungos's for weeks.

"Always ruining my fun" hissed Greyback as he lowered his wand and shot her a nasty look.

"Come on Draco, do it" Bellatrix egged on as she went behind him and whispered something in his ear.

Draco raised his wand, his hand shaking violently as he struggled to bring himself to hex Alyson.

"Draco you have to do this, otherwise it won't work. You know the dark lord hates it when the Malfoys fail him" she hissed as her lips broke into a small smirk knowing that would give him what he needed to hex her.

"Expelliarmus" Draco yelled suddenly which sent Alyson flying into the air. She crashed into the wall hitting her head and causing a ton of wands and their boxes to fall. She landed crumpled on the ground half conscious.

"Very good" laughed Greyback as he patted Draco on the shoulder.

The death eaters then begin to file out of the shop. Alyson watched as Bellatrix blew her a kiss and gave her a quick smile while Draco stumbled behind her giving Alyson a quick apologetic look before Bellatrix grabbed him and dragged him out of the shop. She could hear him in her head "I'm so sorry Alyson, please don't be mad at me" he thought. "Don't be it had to be done to get this mission to work. I'll be fine I promise. See you at Hogwarts" she thought back to him. And in an instant they became smoke and disappeared again.

Alyson closed her eyes, feeling a warm substance falling down her forehead. She lifted her hand slowly to her head just as two young red heads who looked exactly alike came bursting into the shop.

"Ollivander!" yelled one as he ran to the back of the shop and searched around.

More wizards entered the shop as a man in tribal garments entered the shop with his wand drawn.

"Is he back there?" he asked in a heavily accented voice.

"No!" yelled the one red head in the back of the store.

The man in the tribal clothing ran upstairs as another red headed man who was much older than the boys entered the shop, they must be the Weasleys she thought to herself. Two more men rushed into the shop. One of them she knew to be Albus Dumbledore and the other she knew better than most, Severus Snape.

The one Red head glanced around the shop and that's when he noticed Alyson buried under the boxes of wands.

"There's a girl!" he yelled as he made his way over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he been to rip the boxes away that were piled on top of her.

She did reply, she just stared up into his enchanting light brown eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked her as he put his arm behind her neck and pulled her up off the floor and towards him.

"Ali" she whispered and with that she passed out knowing that in order for the dark lord's plan to succeed she had to be super convincing and she would not only have to actually get along with these people she would have to get very close to them so they would trust her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyson awoke to yelling as she battered her eye lashes open to look around to see what all the commotion was about.

"THAT'S ALYSON FROST!" screamed a woman as Alyson looked around the room that she was in. It was very cluttered and covered in yarn and unfinished knitting projects. The room was also cluttered with lots of boxes labeled P.W. She thought about opening a few up but was more interested in the yelling she was hearing.

"SHE'S A MURDERER I DO NOT WANT HER IN MY HOUSE!" screamed the woman again.

"They attacked her Molly! Why would they attack a fellow death eater for no reason and then leave her there to be caught?" asked a male voice who sounded irritated.

"Molly I too find it odd that she was left behind. She is after all Voldemort's favorite. Let's wait and see what Snape has to say" demanded another female voice.

Alyson leaned against the cracked door peeking her head out slowly making sure no one would catch her.

"Yes I feel so much better knowing she is Voldemort's favorite, she is responsible for the death of over 100 people!" she squealed.

"You don't know that Mom there is no proof" hissed another.

"Yeah Molly since when did you start believing the daily prophets lies?" asked another.

"She is evil!" she repeated, "And I do not want her in the house with my children"

Just then there was a pop sound.

"Severus, it's about time! What's going on?" asked a voice.

"Where is she? Is she here?" he asked as she heard several chairs slide out and people jump to their feet.

"Yes she's upstairs she passed out" explained a voice.

"She is in great danger and you will be too if the dark lord learns that she is here" warned Severus.

"Why? What happened?" asked another voice.

"They forced Draco to become a death eater. They took him in the middle of the night from his room and held him down. The dark lord was about to give him his dark mark when Alyson came bursting into the room. She hexed them, she hexed them all including the dark lord. They started dueling but the dark lord overpowered her. Draco tried to stop him but he was held back by Greyback as the dark lord used the cruciatus curse on her several times. By the end she was barely breathing. The dark lord told Malfoy if he didn't agree to become a death eater that he would kill her. So he agreed to join. They locked her in the dungeons for days without food and water. I knew Draco had sneaked her food here and there. She was weak and looked near death so Draco made a deal with the dark lord. He agreed to carry out a mission any mission of the dark lord's choosing if he let her go."

"So they just let her go, and everything went back to normal?" asked a voice.

"Yes she had done missions again and everything seemed fine. The dark lord had forgiven her and she was still his favorite despite that incident. He did do his best though to keep Draco away from her sending them both on very different missions making sure they would never see one another." Snape continued.

"He was jealous?" said a voice filled with shock.

"He cares for the girl more than anything in this world but I don't think its love. In the end he knows he has power over her and can make her do whatever it is that he wants but she doesn't fear him and he admires that in her." Snape explained.

"So why did they leave her behind then? Won't the dark lord be furious?" asked another.

"They told him that you had arrived sir with the order and that there had been a big battle." He replied.

"That's why they destroyed the shop!" shouted out another.

"Yes, they told the dark lord that you had captured her knowing that he would not be able to come after her because he feared you" Snape continued.

"What should we do with her?" asked another.

"Send her back obviously! He wants her let him have her" hissed Molly.

"No it's not that simple. If she goes back he will kill everyone who was on that mission with her" Snape explained.

"Why should we care?" asked another.

"Because Draco went on that mission with her, she will refuse to go back" Snape admitted.

"Did Draco know?" asked another.

"Obviously not or he wouldn't have gone but they made sure it would be on a mission that they were there together. That way they could make sure that she would not come back no matter what. So sending her back would be pointless." Another voice said.

"Send her to Azkaban then!" shouted the woman, "She can join Draco's father there"

"Molly you know he would break her out in a minute and we've spent so much time getting all those other wizards and witches in there" sighed another voice.

"Then it's decided, she must go to Hogwarts" said a voice.

"Dumbledore you can't be serious!" said a voice.

"What about the other students? They know her name! They know who she is!" shouted the woman.

"No they don't! There's never been an actual photo produced of Alyson. We simply change her last name and keep her with us. She will be protected and she will have some where to stay" said another.

"She can also be with Draco that way" sneered another.

"Draco would never do a thing to hurt her" Snape insured.

"Then its settled. She will stay here for a few days and then be sent to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said as she heard a chair scoot across the floor.

"But what will I tell me children?" asked Molly.

"Say nothing, I will speak to her when I return but right now I must go and collect some things together" he said and with that there was a pop.

Alyson backed away from the door with a smirk on her face, the story had worked just as they had planned. She would be sent to Hogwarts to help Draco carry out his mission as well as to carry out a mission of her own. She knew this mission would be unlike any other she had ever done. She had never had to befriend an enemy before. She was used to just walking up and killing them. But this time, she had to do this right she would have to become someone else to carry out the most important mission yet. She climbed quickly back into the bed and closed her eyes. She kept thinking about the boy who had found her. He was so stunning it was shame that he was a blood traitor otherwise Alyson could see herself getting to know him a little better. But she had to convince them that she was in love with Draco, which wasn't hard to do. Draco had loved Alyson since he was a boy but his mother kept forcing Pansy onto him. He did not have any feelings towards her but his mother wanted him to marry her so he would not be able to be with Alyson. She did not want Draco becoming close to the dark lord though ultimately it happened anyway.

Alyson smiled as she thought back to the first time she met Draco. He was shorter than her with his bleach blond hair slicked back on his head they had to have been no more than 11 years old. Rodolphus and herself had been invited to dinner at Malfoy Manor and afterwards they had planned to go visit Bellatrix at Azkaban. Alyson was used to this she visited her adopted mother almost every week since she was a very little girl. Alyson's birth parents had been killed by the order when she was just a baby so Rodolphus put the paper work through an adopted her which made Bellatrix her mother. She was raised to be a death eater through and through and was trained on how to perform magic at a very young age. She performed her very first cruxiatus curse at age 9. Her parents had been so proud though she had to switch wands constantly to avoid being captured by the ministry for breaking the decree of underage wizardry that's why Alyson had never had her own wand until now.

Alyson smiled to herself knowing that the dark lord would be so proud that she had her own wand now. He always told her she could perform much stronger magic if she had a wand that actually belonged to her.

Just then the door creaked open.

"Alyson? Alyson, are you awake?" asked a voice.

Alyson pretended to wake from a deep sleep.

"Huh? Where? Where am i?" she asked as she looked around frantically.

"It's okay, I'm here" said the boy as he dropped down and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember me?" he asked her his brown eyes flashing up towards her.

"I…Brown eyes" she said as she reached her hand up and stroked his face gently.

"You were the one that found me" she said slowly as she looked around the room again.

"Yes that was me, name's Fred" he replied.

"Just call me Ali" she replied as she allowed her hand to drop back to her side.

"What happened?" she asked, "Where's Draco? Is he okay?"

"They left you, they attacked you and left you behind" Fred explained slowly.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them did" she laughed slowly as she lifted her arm up noticing all the cuts and bruises all over her.

"They hit you with a really powerful spell. Whoever did this really didn't like you" he chuckled.

"No, most don't. I'm the dark lord's right hand almost all of them are jealous" she smiled.

"So you really have killed all those people?" he asked cautiously.

"I do what I must, what my dark lord commands me to do. Nothing more, nothing less" She answered.

"So if you could choose, would you still want to be a death eater?" he asked.

"It's not like I can just become another person, I am who I am. I'm not proud of some of the things I've done but I was raised different than most witches my age." She blurted out without thinking.

"Well maybe you can be a different person" said Fred as he took her hand gently in his.

"Dumbledore is taking you to Hogwarts, to keep you safe. They are changing your last name for your protection. But you will be safe there, you'll be able to make friends, study magic the right way and become your own person" he said to her with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"As much as id love to be my own person Fred my fate has already been decided for me." She said as she pulled her sleeve off of her left arm to reveal a dark mark on her arm.

"So you have a past? Who doesn't? That doesn't mean you cant change" said Fred with a smile.

She smiled back at him thinking if she could convince him that she wanted to change then the rest of the order would trust her. Though she knew it would take all her might not to kill Mad Eye Moody, the one responsible for her parent's death or Potter the one responsible for her dark lord's absence.

"Yes you are right" she replied to Fred with a very sweet smile.

"Oh, I brought this for you" he said suddenly as he grabbed a giant plate of food off top of one of the boxes. " I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed some of everything"

"Thank you so much, you really are too sweet" she smiled as she accepted the plate from him and decided what to eat. Alyson was not a picky girl when it came to food, she would eat everything and anything so needless to say she ate the entire plate and drank two glasses of pumpkin juice which Fred had also brought up with him.

"So this is your house?" Alyson asked as she placed the glass down on the nightstand.

"Well, it's my parents house actually. I live in my shop now a days" he confessed as he cheeks began to blush.

"Oh I didn't mean to embarrass you, I think your shop is amazing! Though I've never actually been in it but I love the outside" she laughed slightly.

"Really you think its amazing?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Of course I'm surprised you're still open. I'd stop in but i don't think the dark lord would be pleased by that" Alyson said excitedly before containing herself suddenly.

She was silently cursing herself in her mind for being so honest with this boy. She didn't know the first thing about him but for whatever reason she just couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut around him.

"Yes it is amazing! I'll have to sneak you in one day" Fred smiled as he reached over to grab the empty glass from her nightstand.

Fred came very close to her as he placed one arm next to her waist while reaching with the other. His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face. She almost leaned in for a kiss when she remembered that she was on a mission. She shyly pulled back and smiled slowly feeling a blush rise up on her cheeks.

"Sorry didn't mean to squish you there" Fred laughed playfully as he ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

"Its okay" she nodded as she pulled the blanket tightly around herself.

"Well alright then, umm I'm going to go but I'll see you soon" he smiled as he winked at Alyson quickly and then made his way out of the room.

"Ugh Alyson, don't screw this up!" she whispered hoarsely to herself as she threw herself against her pillow.

Just then there was a loud pop sound and the man who she knew to be Dumbledore appeared in the little room.

"Miss Frost" he nodded.

"Dumbledore." Alyson said plainly.

"Due to current circumstances I think it would be best for your safety if you came to Hogwarts this year." He said.

"And I think id be in your best interest to steer clear of my lord" Alyson warned with a dark look on her face.

"Yes he is looking for you but if I allow you to return to him he just very may well kill the boy" Dumbledore explained as she took a seat on the empty chair in the corner of the room.

Alyson looked down and started to pick at her fingers.

"There's no need to act shy. I know what happened and I know you have feelings for the Malfoy boy which is why you cant return. He'd kill him and you know it. He'd kill him just to get back at Lucius" he said quite bluntly.

"You don't know a thing about what he would and wouldn't do! He would never hurt Draco, not as long as I…" Alyson started.

"As long as you cared for him? Alyson the dark lord cannot love, he feels nothing. If I were to kill you now he would be upset but it wouldn't phase him, he'd just move on with his next scheme you and I both know that" Dumbledore stated as he pulled at his beard slightly.

"Are you threatening me sir?" She hissed as she grabbed for wand in her pocket.

"No need for that Miss Frost, we both know you'd kill me in an instant if I even tried." Chuckled Dumbledore. "You're a trained assassin, you live to kill."

"He would avenge me" She growled slightly as she took her grip off of her wand.

"I don't doubt that" laughed Dumbledore.

"If you are going to sit here and ridicule me I am going to leave" Alyson said as she made to get up.

"No Miss Frost, you will be going to Hogwarts where you will be safe. You can learn to do magic, not just curses and hexes. You will learn from the best professors at the very best school there is. Your dark lord attended this school and im sure if he was ever thinking about sending you to school this is the one he would send you to" Alyson heard Dumbledore think as she tried to read his mind and figure out why he really wanted her to go to their school.

"Yes I know all of your abilities as well" Dumbledore spoke aloud with a excited look on his face.

"You thought they were lies?" Alyson asked.

"Never can trust what you read these days now can you?" he inquired.

"I didn't kill all those people. I'm not going to lie and say I haven't killed because I have but not as many as most people think I have" Alyson admitted to him hoping to crack his shell.

"It's not your fault for the way you were raised Alyson but you can change and make your own path. Until then your name will Alyson Saunders and you will be attending Hogwarts in two weeks. Now I must warn you that while you are here with the Weasleys I expect you to be on your best behavior no matter how much you think they are blood traitors. And I must also ask you not to say or do anything to Harry while he stays here" Dumbledore said.

Alyson stiffened at the sound of his name and her hand went for her wand.

"And to make sure that you don't do anything you'd regret ive asked Mr. Weasley to keep an eye on you. He has agreed to take a break from his shop to stay with you. So with that in mind…" said Dumbledore as he clapped his hand and everything in the room started to move around.

All the boxes and unfinished knitting projects disappeared and were replaced with some useful furniture. Another bed appeared on the opposite side of the wall as well as two dressers, a new door appeared on the side of the room which when opened Alyson could see it was another bathroom.

"He will be staying in the same room with me?" Alsyon asked suddenly as she gave a wide eyed look to Dumbledore.

"Cant be too careful now can i?" he chuckled again as he got up and the chair he was sitting on disappeared and was replaced with a love seat that was a burgundy color.

"Now please behave Miss Saunders and id prefer it if you could try and keep to your room. If for any reason something does end up happening I will have no problem contacting the ministry and have dementors sent down from Azkaban to collect you" Dumbledore warned as he gave you a slight smile and then exited the room.

Just then she saw a boy with shaggy brown hair lugging a giant trunk past Dumbledore and down the hallway.

"Goodnight Professor" The boy called as he glanced into the room, when his eyes met hers his face blushed into a dark maroon and he looked down and took off down the hall.

"Hey roomie" smiled Fred as he suddenly appeared in the door way with a bunch of trunks floating behind him.

"Hey" Ali replied slowly as she glanced towards where the boy was one last time.

"This is going be to be so much fun! I brought lots of our product for you to see and be amazed by. Though I think you already are amazed by me" winked Fred as he entered the room bringing all his stuff in with him.

"And what gave you that impression?" Ali asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Maybe the way your eyes lit up when you saw me come back" he teased as he pulled Ali into him suddenly and stayed there staring into her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley, my eyes do not light up" Alyson muttered as she pulled away from him and climbed back in bed.

"Are you wearing that to bed?" he asked as he motioned to her black ensemble.

"Well obviously I forgot to pack my life away before I came here today because you know I was actually planning on coming here all along" Alyson said sarcastically as she glared at Fred.

"No need to be grumpy miss Frost, I mean miss Saunders, Snape packed some of your stuff up and brought it over" he smiled as she opened one of the trunks and her clothes went floating into her drawers.

"That was awfully sweet of him considering I could be back home right now if it weren't for him and Dumbledore" Alyson muttered as she went into the drawers and pulled out a night gown.

"You mean if it wasn't for that fowl git Malfoy" corrected Fred.

Alyson shot Fred a dark glare as she went into the bathroom and pulled the door shut and quickly changed. She glanced in the mirror and saw that she was in pretty bad shape. Her face was less than perfect with scratches everywhere. Her arms were the most bruised.

"Damn you Draco" Alyson hissed as she attempted to heal some of them.

I should have never taught him how to do that hex she thought to herself as she finally gave up on trying to heal the several million scratches and cuts that were all over her. She walked out of the bathroom and felt her jaw drop as Fred stood there in just a pair of sweat pants.

"Enjoying the view?" chuckled Fred as he noticed her face.

Alyson blushed madly and turned away.

"It's okay I don't mind if you stare, I have been known to seduce the ladies with my body" Fred teased.

"Is that what they say" Alyson said as she rolled her eyes and climbed into bed.

"Here let me" he said as he made his way towards her and sat down on her bed. He took her arm in his hand running his fingers lightly over her skin as he drew out his wand from his pocket with the other hand and muttered a quick spell.

Instantly a bunch of Alyson's minor cuts disappeared.

"It's just a little healing spell my mom taught me back in the day. Now for those bruises and deeper cuts I'm afraid you'll need her expertise for" he said as he let her arm go and made his way back over to his bed.

"Thank you Fred" Alyson said as she watched him climb into bed.

"Anytime Frost, sweet dreams" he winked at her as he clicked the light off and the room went dark.

Alyson laid there for a few moments feeling wide awake when she decided to go ahead and see what else there was to this Weasley boy.

She is so beautiful, there has to be a way that I can help her switch sides. I don't believe that she is evil. She's just a normal girl who just happened to be raised by a psycho, I was raised by a psycho and I turned out okay. Alyson continued to listen to his sweet and sometimes rather funny thoughts until she fell asleep thinking how this was not going to be an easy task with a guy like Fred being around. But she knew what had to be done and she needed to stick to the plans or else she would actually be hexed by the dark lord.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brown Eyes that's all that Alyson could see as she walked throughout the manor dragging the potter boy behind her. He was kicking and fighting her to get away but she just tightened her grip on him._

"_Alyson please don't do this" pleaded a voice as a pair of brown eyes flashed in her vision._

"_I have to do this" Alyson replied as she continued to walk towards the house where her dark lord was waiting._

"_Please for me" Fred asked again as his hand rested on her shoulder. Alyson let go of potter and felt herself being wrapped up in Fred's arms._

_"Avada Kedarva" shouted a voice as a flash of green light appeared and Alyson noticed the bleach blond hair._

_That was also when she felt Fred fall into her. He was cold and lifeless and his eyes were empty._

"_NO!" screamed Alyson as she fell to her knees._

Alyson shot up out of her bed covered in cold sweat. She glanced across the room it looked much cleaner in the sunlight then it had when she awoke the night before. She looked over at Fred's bed which was empty and decided to get up and get ready for the day. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she got out she wrapped herself tightly in a towel that was hanging on the wall and made her way back out into the bedroom.

She opened the door slowly checking to make sure that the coast was clear. Double checking that it was in fact clear she made her way into the room and over to her dresser. She pulled out some clothes and began to dress herself. She was just about to pull her shirt on when the door suddenly opened. Alyson gasped and pulled her shirt down quickly. She glanced over at Fred who was blushing from seeing Alyson in her bra.

"I'm sorry" he said as he got even redder and turned his attention to the floor.

"It's okay, I was just putting my shirt on" Alyson explained as she carefully stepped into her flats.

"I wanted to see if you had gotten up yet. My mother made breakfast would you care to join us?" Fred asked with a smile.

"NO SHE WILL NOT!" shouted a voice up the stairs.

"MOM SHE HAS TO EAT TOO!" Fred yelled back trying to keep his cool as he did so.

"Sorry, she's still kinda upset with the whole situation but I told her you'd be on your best behavior. So what do you say? Can you keep yourself from killing potter long enough to eat breakfast?" he asked.

"I think I can manage that," Alyson smiled.

"But just for the record, I would never kill Harry" Alyson said rather loudly so that the woman at the end of the stairs could hear her. "He belongs to the dark lord" Alyson then added quietly enough that only Fred would hear her.

Fred's facial expression dropped a flash of fear crossed his face and then disappeared quickly.

"Come on then" he cooed as he shoved Alyson playfully out into the hallway.

"So does everyone know that I'm here?" asked Alyson as she walked down the hallway to the top of the steps with Fred.

"Naturally" beamed Fred as they made their way to the kitchen.

As soon as she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen everyone at the table became silent. They all looked up at her in fear, others in shock and a few in wonder.

"Everybody this is Alyson" Fred smiled as he pointed to Alyson. "Alyson this is everybody"

"Nice to meet you all" Alyson said rather timidly.

"Come now you can sit next to me" beamed Fred as he took her arm and led her to an empty seat at the end of the table.

Alyson noticed Harry and the red headed boy sitting next him gawking at her. Harry's cheeks went red when Alyson glanced at him quickly and then looked away. The girl sitting next to the red headed boy seemed to be all out of sorts and was glaring at the red head for starring at Alyson. The Red headed girl who was a little bit younger than the rest of the Weasley children sat on the other side of the table and she too gave Alyson a dirty look as she looked from her brother's arm on Alyson and then back to Alyson. An older man who sat at the end of the table with a woman who had purple hair seemed to be studying Alyson trying to read her every move. They either hated her or were infatuated by her. The worst of all though was this Molly woman who did not hide her disgust of Alyson in her face. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she fought to say anything that crossed her mind.

Just then the kitchen door opened and in stepped the older red headed man that Alyson saw back at Olivanders.

"Morning Weasleys" he smiled as he came into the room kissed his wife and took a seat at the end of the table.

"Morning Dad!" smiled Fred as he father looked from him to Alyson. His face went from a smile to a serious face.

"Morning Miss Frost. Hope you are feeling better" he added as he nodded towards her.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley and I'm doing quite well thanks to your son here" Alyson admitted as she motioned to Fred who was blushing deeply.

"Very Good, Very good indeed! Molly whats for breakfast?" asked Mr. Weasley as he waited for a reply.

Just then several plates of food floated into the room in front of everyone. Each plate was stacked with at least seven pancakes, two sausages, and one scrambled egg. Alyson had not realized how hungry she was until she felt her mouthwatering at the site of this yummy concoction.

"Looks wonderful dear! Let's eat up!" said Mr. Weasley as he watched everyone attack the food on their plate.

"This is delicious!" Alyson exclaimed as she inhaled the pancakes as quickly as possible.

"Thank you" Molly said unsure of whether to be complemented or offended.

"So you're really a death eater?" asked the red headed boy next to harry with a mouth full of food.

"Ron! You can't just going around asking people things like that!" hissed the girl next to him.

"It's okay. I don't mind really." Alyson said quickly as she looked from the girl to Ron and with that she flipped her arm over and showed off her dark mark.

"That's crazy. How old are you?" asked the purple haired woman.

"Seventeen" replied Alyson as she looked down at her plate.

"Did you want to be this way? I mean a death eater?" asked Ron.

"I didn't choose to be born into this life, it just kind of happened this way. My parents were death eaters, my adoptive parents are both death eaters. It was expected that I follow in their footsteps and to make sure it happened they raised me to obey the dark lord. Like I told Fred I do what my dark lord commands me to, nothing more, nothing less." Alyson explained as she looked around the table slowly.

None of the faces seemed angry or upset. In fact most of them had a look of pity upon their face.

"Don't pity me. I don't want your pity. I know you all probably for the most part hate me and think that I'm a monster and If I were you id think that too" Alyson sighed heavily

"I don't hate you. I just don't agree with the things you have done" explained the older man sitting next to the woman with purple hair.

"Yeah. I mean did you really kill all those people?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" hissed the girl next to him.

"Hermione's right Ron that is something we don't need to discuss" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I have not killed as many people as the rumors people spread about me have said. In fact for the most part I try to avoid it if I can" Alyson said as she took a sip of her milk.

"But you still have killed people." Hissed the young red headed girl.

"Of course, being a death eater comes at a price. We all will have killed several people by the time we are caught or killed" Alyson admitted.

Just then there was a loud pop and at the entrance of the kitchen stood Snape.

"Severus what are you doing here?" asked the man who sat next to the purple haired woman.

"That's none of your business Lupin." He growled as he turned his attention to Alyson.

"I'm here to speak to her" he said as he nodded towards Alyson.

"Well go ahead then, anything you need to say you can say in front of us" replied Ron.

"It would be better done in private" Snape insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Snape honestly do you think we're going to let you two go off somewhere and plan out harry's death?" asked Lupin.

Just then there was another pop. Everyone looked for someone else but saw no one.

"Well if I must, he's insisted Alyson" Snape spat and with that a someone with bleach blonde hair stepped out from behind Snape with a timid look as he looked around the room his eyes stopped when they landed on Alyson.

"What's he doing here" growled Harry under his breath as his eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"Draco" she said breathlessly as she felt a smile form upon her lips. She jumped up from her seat and ran over to him wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled back and searched his eyes.

"I had to come and make sure you were okay. I've missed you so much" he said as he pulled her into another hug. She let herself invade his thoughts. 'Bellatrix thought it would be a good way to convince them of our story if I showed up and they saw us both interact' he thought. 'She is so cunning' Alyson thought back.

"I'm fine, how about you are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Alyson said as she made sure not to let go of him.

"Come on then lets clean this up" Said Mr. Weasley as he tried to get everyone's attention off the two of them.

"Are they dating?" whispered the red headed girl.

"I can't believe she actually likes that git" mumbled Ron as he grabbed up in plate and headed through a door that lead to the back kitchen.

"Come on follow me" Alyson said as she took Draco's hand and led him upstairs.

"This place is dump" he exhaled as they entered Alyson's room and she shut the door.

"Tell me about it, its horrible. I can't stand being around this lot! This is truly torture" Alyson sighed heavily as she threw herself on her bed.

"Don't worry just a few more days and you'll be safe and sound at Hogwarts with me" Draco said.

"With you?" asked Alyson as she looked up at him. Draco neared her bed and starred down into her eyes.

"Well yes we are doing this mission together are we not?" he asked as he turned his gaze to the floor.

"Well yes, I suppose so" Alyson replied dryly as she turned her attention somewhere else as well.

"Alyson, I really did come to make sure you were okay. I didn't hurt you too badly with that spell did i?" he asked as he looked her over.

"Well you did learn from the best" Alyson laughed as she held out her arms and allowed him to examine all the bruises and cuts.

"Oh god!" he cried out as he rushed to her side and placed a hand on her arm and pulled out his wand with the other.

"I can fix it" he said as he started muttered spells.

Alyson watched as slowly he healed all her cuts, scrapes and bruises very easily.

"How did you do that?" asked Alyson as her eyes met his.

"My mother taught me some things here and there, just in case" he explained.

"Thank you" Alyson smiled as she leaned over and hugged Draco. Draco sat there as if he was shocked she was hugging him for real and then slowly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him.

"I am so sorry" he whispered into her neck.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon enough" Alyson replied.

There was a knock on the door and she heard the door creak open but she did not let go of Draco. He had made her realize how much she missed being home at the manor with her fellow death eaters. Where life was normal and what she was used to. Nobody had to be nice or apologize for who they were. Here she felt like a criminal locked up in cage and taunted by the people who lived here. But then she thought of Fred and she felt her stomach drop. She let go of Draco instantly and looked at the door. The girl who sat next ron had come up.

"Snape says you need to go they are looking for you" she said coldly.

"Granger" he growled as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Walk me out?" he asked as he turned to Alyson and took her hand in his.

"Of course" she said as he pulled her out of the room making sure to push past the girl as he did so.

"Stupid Mudblood" he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. The girl huffed and stormed off up the stairs.

"Wait that's Granger? Hermione Granger?" Alyson whispered to Draco who had told her so much about her.

"Yes that's her" hissed Draco as his eyes darted to where Hermione had just been standing.

"I'll make sure to make her days here miserable" Alyson promised as she felt his grip on his fingers tighten on hers and she saw a small smirk appear on his lips.

She walked Draco to the front door in a room that looked like a family room but was stuffed with random things here and there. The group that had sat at the table were now all huddled together in this room on the chairs and couches that scattered the room, talking in hushed voices.

"She doesn't love him. She can't who could love such a fowl git as him" said a voice rather loudly as they entered the room.

The person started coughing nervously but Alyson paid them no attention.

"I'll visit again I promise" Draco said as he turned to face Alyson and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Okay" Alyson whispered.

Draco pulled back and glanced around the room. His eyes stopped on someone and a slight smirk appeared on his face and that's when he leaned in and kissed Alyson roughly on her lips. She felt his hands twist into her hair pulling her closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders thinking immediately to push him off but knew she couldn't or their plan would not work. She forced herself to kiss Draco back and then he let her go suddenly.

Alyson looked after him as Draco turned on his heel and walked away from the door he turned back around gave Alyson a smile and then apparated with Snape who looked just as shocked as the others. Alyson leaned against the door frame feeling very strange. She couldn't lie there was definitely something about Draco that drew her to him. He was cocky, arrogant, and selfish the most redeeming qualities you could find in a death eater. But at the same time Alyson knew there was a whole other side to him. He was sweet, charming and above all else very caring. Alyson placed her fingers to her lips and stood there starring at where he had stood. She felt a small smile spread on her lips as she thought to herself of how angry Draco's mother would be when she found out her son had kissed her.

Alyson turned around and came back in the house the others were staring at her with shocked and disgusted faces but there was one face she did not see. She looked around and didn't see Fred anywhere. Not wanting to get too much in detail of her personal life with these people she made her way back to her room. As she entered the room she heard Fred talking to himself.

"Get a hold of yourself man, that's Alyson Frost. She could never like me, not in a million years. She's a death eater, you're on the good side. But what if she does like me? Why should it matter there's no chance with her when she has someone like Malfoy."

She heard him sigh loudly and then head into the bathroom. Alyson entered the room and took a seat on her bed, she glanced around the room and noticed a book shelf in the back corner of the room. She glanced at the titles and decided to read a book on healing spells. She was just past the first chapter when Fred finally emerged from the bathroom his hair was wet and his face was damp.

"You okay?" asked Alyson as she glanced up from her book.

Their eyes met and she could see the hurt in his.

"Yeah fine" he muttered as he made the way over to his bed and pulled out a box of random things and ingredients. A pad of paper flew up next to him along with the quill. As he began organizing things the quill began to write away.

"What are you doing?" Alyson asked as she observed Fred closely.

"Putting together some new products for the shop" he replied without looking up at her.

"And what is it that you are currently working on?" she asked as she watched him work quickly and carefully.

"Blackmail, Blackmail bomber" Fred said as he pulled a small black ball the size of the pea out from the box.

"And what does it do exactly?" Alyson asked as she placed her book down on the bed in front of her.

"Well once its finished you will be able to throw the ball at someone and when it hits them their most deepest and darkest secret will play out in smoke before you" Fred said as he looked up at her searching her face for her reaction.

"That's brilliant! Id buy those by the case full. Can you imagine some of the stuff you would find out! Oh that's amazing Fred you truly are brilliant!" Alyson smiled at him.

"Thank you, I thought so too. How id love to use one on my brother Percy" he laughed suddenly.

"You have another brother?" Alyson asked suddenly.

"Yes 3 more." He admitted as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes as he continued to tinker with the product in front of him.

"That's a lot of children" Alyson laughed.

"Yeah I hope to have a big family myself one day" Fred smiled at Alyson as his eyes met her.

"Well she'll be a very lucky girl whoever she is" Alyson smiled as she turned her gaze to the window.

Fred and Alyson remained in their room for the rest of the day taking the time to really get to know one another. Fred explained to Alyson how he wanted to become rich so he could afford to buy his mother a new home and some maids so she wouldn't have to clean all the time. He also confessed to her that how if it had not been for harry they would have never been able to afford their shop. Alyson told Fred that when she was a girl she had wanted to become a healer but her adoptive parents forbid it and made her go down another route. Still deep down she wanted to do that but because of her reputation she could never do it. Fred had also promised to teach her how to play qudditch since she had always wanted to play but had never had time to learn.

"We can do it first thing in the morning!" Fred exclaimed as he clapped his hands together in joy.

"I'm excited!" beamed Alyson

"It'll be so nice to play again!" Fred smiled.

Alyson loved when Fred smiled it was so contagious and it made her stomach do flips.

"What position should I play?" she asked him as they looked at the images of the qudditch teams fred had laid out all over the floor.

"Beater for sure! It's the best position!" Fred bragged with a cocky smile.

"You're only saying that because you were a beater" Alyson giggled as she playfully hit him and looked down at an image of him and his brother racing around on broomsticks with clubs and hitting bludgers left and right.

"Of course I am my dear. That obviously means I know from personal experience" he winked at her.

Alyson felt her cheeks get hot and she looked away from fred trying to hide her smile.

"I believe you are blushing miss Frost" he teased her.

"Shut up! I Alyson Frost do not blush!" she hissed at him with a playful glare.

"Are you sure because im pretty sure you just did. Was it my wink? Is it that insanely irresistible?" he laughed as he winked at her again.

Alyson's heart leapt out of her chest. Fred was so incredibly charming and funny. Alyson wished she didn't have to do this mission because she would give anything for even just one day to be able to show her true feelings for the boy.

"So Miss Frost it is nearly midnight. We've already eaten sandwiches which I expertly prepared. We've discussed the most important things in life, me. And I have successfully made you laugh and smile all night. So now what do we do?" asked Fred as he got closer to her and gave her a seductive smirk.

"Mr. Weasley I do think that you are intentionally trying to seduce me. Now maybe im wrong, maybe im seeing things but im going to let it go this time on one condition" Alyson teased back with a small smirk on her face.

"Ah so you have caught on to my secret. Im sorry Miss Frost I cannot hide my feelings any longer, im madly in love with you and would love nothing more than to scoop you up and get you under my bed sheets" he winked.

"You are truly impossible" laughed Alyson as she shoved him back away from her.

"Now what was that one condition or should I just carry you up to my bed now and go for it?" Fred teased.

"Teach me how to become a master prank artist" she said with a very straight face.

Fred's face burst out into the biggest smile and with that they spent the rest of the night into the wee morning hours orchestrating a massive prank that would affect everyone in the house the following morning when they woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Alyson and Fred had scrambled back into their beds and pretended to be asleep when the first person woke up and set off the trap that would have a domino effect and wake everyone in the house.

*BANG!*

"GINNY LOVES HARRY!" screamed a voice as a big cloud of dust appeared in front of Alyson and Fred and showed Ginny kissing Harry.

"What the bloody hell!" yelled another voice as another bang went off.

The hallway suddenly lit up and more bangs could be heard going off left and right.

There was a lot of screaming and yelling. Alyson and Fred jumped out of bed and poked their heads into the hallway. Fireworks were going off left and right. The ones in Ron's room were shaped like spiders.

"GET THEM OFF!" he screamed as his voice cracked and he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Hermione ran out next with a giant spider firework crawling after her. Hermione screamed Ron's name and they watched as the bathroom door flung open and Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them and when they did it caused the giant spider to break up and disappear.

"HARRY!" screamed a voice as Ginny came hurdling down the stairs towards his room. Harry stood there with a giant grin on his face as he watched a giant spider coming up close behind her.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY HARRY!" Ginny shouted as she darted past him and into another room.

Alyson and Fred gave each other a quick glance and he gave her a reassuring wink as her entire face went red while the biggest smile spread upon her face.

Harry traveled over to Fred and Alyson laughing at everyone running around and screaming.

"I take it this was your handy work" Harry snickered as he motioned towards Fred.

"I cannot accept all the credit for this one on my own, this beautiful young woman right beside me had a hand in this prank as well." He beamed as he looked over at Alyson who was laughing at the others in the hallway.

"Ah I see, well good job & good luck." Harry said as he looked from Fred to Alyson.

Fred blushed deeply as he turned to admire Alyson who was enjoying herself very much. She kept laughing without end. He loved the way she laughed. The way her lips curled up into a smile. Alyson turned catching Fred staring at her.

"See something you like?" she teased.

"You seem happy that's all" he replied as he turned attention back out into the hallway.

Alyson's smile faltered and she glanced at Fred again he was staring at her with a sparkle in his eye. Alyson was about to say something witty when a door in the hallway banged open and out strolled his mother. Her red hair was sticking straight up and she reminded Alyson very much of a troll. Alyson burst into laughing and Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry, Fred and Alyson and glared at them.

"Quick run for cover pretend you're scared" instructed Fred as he took out his wand from his pocket and flicked it in the air.

Just then a giant spider larger than any others dropped down from the top of the steps. Harry didn't have to be told twice and he jumped down the stairs and took off into the bottom parts of the house.

The spider turned and hissed spotting Alyson and started heading that way.

Alyson jumped and Fred grabbed a hold of her and followed after Harry. They ran down the stairs at top speeds heading for the kitchen.

"Hurry!" shouted Fred as he pulled her out of the back kitchen door and shoved her outside. He led her straight through the tall grass that surrounded the Weasley's house. They had been running for ages it seemed like when they finally came to a clearing. Off to the right was a giant willow tree whose branches danced wildly in the wind. It was a beautiful sight to see and Alyson felt herself starring in awe.

"Quick under here" he said as he pulled her over under the tree.

Alyson stood there for a moment trying to catch her breath.

"Why are we outside? What did you do?" she asked as she looked up at Fred.

"Nothing to horrible" he smiled and at that moment the loudest bang could be heard. Alyson's head shot up and she watched the giant spider explode into hundreds of big fireworks. She watched it light up the early morning sky with all sorts of colors. They were forming all sorts of shapes and the last few were the faces of everyone in the house.

Alyson burst out laughing as each person's horrified face flashed across the sky.

"Oh if only you had a camera to document this" laughed Alyson.

Fred leaned back against the trunk of the tree breathing heavily and smiling brightly at his handy work as it kept bursting into more fireworks.

"How long is this going to last?" asked Alyson.

"Long enough that we can sneak back into the house without being caught by my mother" he beamed as he placed his hands behind his head which caused his shirt to lift revealing his hard cut abs that had come from years of qudditch she thought.

Alyson blushed and looked away quickly turning her attention back on the fireworks.

"Miss Frost I do believe you are blushing again" teased Fred as he pulled his arms down and fixed his shirt.

Alyson did not reply she kept her gaze on the ground as Fred crept up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and then pointed to the sky.

"Now watch this" he whispered in her ear, "It's the grand finale."

Just then the sky exploded with a bunch of fireworks and when it was done the dust made a portrait of Alyson's face.

"Fred! That's beautiful" exclaimed Alyson with barely any breath.

"So are you" he said as he stared into her eyes.

Alyson didn't realize she was holding onto Fred, she didn't realize she was leaning into him when her eyes suddenly closed and she let go of everything and just allowed herself to take down her guard completely.

"FRED WEASLEY THERE YOU ARE!" shouted a voice as Molly emerged from out of the tall grass scaring Alyson and Fred apart.

"YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON…." she started as she looked from Fred to Alyson, her face became redder by the second.

"Go back to the house and quick" he warned Alyson quietly as he got up and made his way over to his mother.

"Go please" Fred asked again as he noticed Alyson wasn't moving.

Alyson took off towards the house trying her best to ignore what the conversation was going on between Fred and his mother. She went back in the house and went straight to her room slamming herself on the bed on the brink of tears.

"Alyson get a grip! You can't do this, you have to do what the dark lord has asked" Alyson hissed to herself as she pounded her fist into the pillow growing more mad at herself by the minute.

How could she allow this boy to turn her whole world upside down? He was ruining her with every move he made, every look he gave her. Alyson knew that she had to get away from him before she lost herself and failed the dark lord. And if the dark lord found out about Fred…No this had to stop, falling in love could be a dangerous thing especially if it was with the enemy.

Alyson couldn't sit still she was so horrified at herself that she immediately found herself writing a letter to Draco summoning him to come see her because she needed to get away for a while and quick. She ran to the window and whistled, a black owl with white-tipped feathers flew into her view, he had big silver eyes and long sharp black talons.

"Dex take this to Draco" Alyson instructed as she tied the note onto his leg. The owl hooted at her as he was replying to her and then flew off into the clear blue sky.

Alyson paced in front of the windows for what seemed like decades when Fred finally came back through the door.

"Oh my god I thought she had killed you" Alyson said adding a half felt laugh to try to mask her terror for him.

"No but she wants you out and is going to speak to Dumbledore about having someone else watch over you while you're here" he said slowly as his eyes went to the floor.

"What? Why?" asked Alyson as she felt her insides knot up.

"My mother thinks you have placed me under a love potion spell and said not to trust you. She wants me away from you as soon as possible." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Alyson rushed to his side and found herself lost in his breath-taking brown eyes. Her heart melted again as she forced herself into his thoughts.

_"What are you doing with her?" asked his mother_

_"Trying to show her a good time mom, relax its nothing" Fred replied as he played it off coolly trying to hide his raising pulse._

_"I think you want to show her more than that! She has you under a love spell!" hissed his mother_

_"No she would never do that to me mother" he growled._

_"And how would you know? How do you know she didn't put you under a curse?" asked his mother._

_"Mom she is not like that!" hissed Fred as he threw his arms up in the air._

_"How do you know?" hissed Molly, "Need i remind you that she has killed people Fred!"_

_"I know that mom! But im telling you to back off!" Fred raised his voice._

_"You are in love with her!" hissed his mother as she took a step back._

_"You truly like her, that monster... She has to go. That's it. She has to leave. I'll send an owl to Dumbledore right now. Help her pack her bags" insisted Molly as she turned towards the house._

_"You can't just kick her out mom!" shouted Fred as he chased after her._

_"And why can't i? It's my house?" she growled as she stopped and turned to face him._

_"Because if she leaves im going with her." he replied without hesitation._

_"NO YOU WILL NOT! I forbid it!" shouted Mrs. Weasley._

_"Unlike the other children who still live in your house i am an adult and i can do as i please and i will swear to you now that if she leaves then i will go with her to wherever it is that she has to go. I wont leave her" he challenged._

_"Well we'll just see about that now wont we" smirked his mother as she apparted on the spot._

"Alyson i wont let her make you go" he said as he pulled her closer to him so that she was on his lap. Alyson looked up and knowing that if something did happen that this boy would be willing to follow her to the end of the world if she asked it. Fred leaned in towards Alyson and Alyson pulled back suddenly.

"Fred we cant...I cant..." she stuttered as she tried to pull away from him.

"Fred you can't be around me anymore, it's not safe for you" said Alyson as she got up quickly and made her way over to her dresser pulled out a bag and started to throw her stuff into it.

"I wont let you leave" he stated as he came over and took the bag from her and forced her to stop.

"Fred i don't want to hurt you. You don't know what I'm capable of." Alyson said blankly as she stepped away from him.

"No i don't know what your capable of and honestly i don't care but i do know that you would never hurt me. I knew that the moment i laid eyes on you and I don't care if i have to go up against the dark lord himself i wont let you leave" he said as he took a step towards her.

"Fred please." Alyson said as once again she backed away from him.

"Let her go we don't need her here" hissed a voice at the door.

Alyson turned to see Molly at the door with the angriest looking face.

"Stay away from my son you monster! I don't want you anywhere near him or my family!" she shouted as she pointed her wand at Alyson.

Alyson narrowed her eyes and spoke sharply.

"I'd advise you to lower your wand I don't mean to harm any of you or your family. It is not my intention to steal your son from you and I certainly do not have him under a love spell I've never been taught to do one. And another thing if I wanted to kill or harm your family I would have done it by now" hissed Alyson as she crossed her arms over her chest digging her nails tightly into her palm to keep herself from hexing Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley stared at Alyson with a look of shock and confusion upon her face. Her wand was still pointed at Alyson as Fred tried desperately to get his mother to calm down. She ignored him and continued to stare at Alyson.

"She is no good Fred, she will be the death of us I just know it!" she hissed as she lowered her wand.

"You don't know that mom! You don't know a damn thing about her because the only thing you know is the lies that the Daily Prophet have written about her." Shouted Fred as he walked over next to Alyson and placed his arm protectively around her.

Just then Mr. Weasley came through the doorway and grabbed a hold of his wife.

"Molly now is not the time. There are bigger things to worry about than Miss Frost being here. I too do not believe that she is going to hurt anyone in this house." Mr. Weasley said as he grabbed a hold of Molly's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"I'm sorry Alyson" he said suddenly as he looked from her to Fred and then left the room quickly.

Alyson looked from the door to Fred who was standing next to her still holding her.

"Thank you" Alyson said as she pulled apart from Fred and went over to her bed.

"I am sorry for my mother's behavior" he said sincerely as he looked at her sadly.

"It's okay. It won't change so stop trying" Alyson smiled weakly as she plopped down on her bed.

"I'll always try, she should know what an amazing woman you are" he smiled brightly.

"Well not everyone is going to be as accepting of myself as you are Fred" Alyson replied as she played with her fingers.

"Well let's make them then" he said as he made his way over to her and took her hands in his.

"Alyson I promise to you that while you are here in this house I will do my best to make you feel welcome. And no matter what i will be here for you" he smiled, "Now come on I do believe I promised to teach you how to play qudditch today"

Fred smiled brightly at her making her forget everything she needed to do everything she had just promised herself and forgetting a black owl that was fluttering around somewhere in the distance that was taking a letter to her "beloved"


	5. Chapter 5

Alyson had been miserably trying to play a beater for the past two hours. Fred had been teaching her the best he could but she could not get it down.

"Fred I don't think this is best position for me" said Alyson shakily as she staggered to keep her balance on the broom while a bludger zoomed towards her head.

"None sense you are perfect now just raise your arm up and hit the ball." He commanded as he flew behind her watching her like a hawk.

"This isn't a very good idea." Alyson replied as Ginny suddenly zoomed by Alyson on her broom coming so close to Alyson that she almost collided into her. Alyson pulled her broom up and the bludger flew straight past Alyson and right at Ron who was playing as Alyson's team keeper.

"Bloody Hell Alyson!" shouted Ron as he zoomed out of the way and Ginny scored yet another point.

"Maybe she should try playing as a seeker" suggested Harry as he flew next to Fred.

"Yeah I think I like that idea" said Alyson as she tossed her club to Fred and zoomed up in the sky to where harry had been sitting above the game.

"Wait a minute but then we won't have a beater!" shouted Ron.

"Beats not having a seeker!" replied Alyson as harry zoomed up to join her.

"Now please tell me I won't have to deal with that thing anymore." Alyson huffed as she pointed to the bludger that was now chasing Ginny around.

"Not unless you need to duck from it. Seeker position is fairly simple you catch the snitch before the other team's seeker does. You catch the snitch you win the game" harry explained.

"Sounds perfect. Easy and simple, I think I love this position already" Alyson laughed nervously.

"So can I ask you something while we're just sitting here?" asked Harry.

"Would you kill me if the dark lord asked you to?" asked Harry suddenly very serious.

"You have nothing to fear from me Mr. Potter. I don't think the dark lord would ever give out that command because he wants you for himself. He wants to prove that he's not weak and that he is powerful" Alyson admitted as she gazed up at Harry's face to see his reaction.

She noticed his dark green emerald eyes no doubt he had gotten from his mother. Snape had kept pictures of a woman who looked like Harry in his room but because Alyson did not want to pry she never asked who she was, but now seeing Harry this close up she knew exactly who she was.

"But could you do it? Could you kill me or any of them down there? Or Fred for that matter?" asked Harry as he looked around down at his friends.

"I don't know" Alyson replied as she looked from Harry to Fred.

"You like him. You like him a lot, I don't mean to pry or anything but do you really have feelings for Malfoy or is it just an arranged thing?" asked Harry.

"Oh no it's not like that at all. He's arranged to be married to Pansy actually and his mother hates me. It would never work between us but I do care about him so much more than I should. But he shouldn't be with me, he needs to be as far away from the dark lord as possible." Alyson confided in Harry as she looked down at her dark mark slowly

"But what about you? I mean you're away from him now you could just start over again." Harry started.

Alyson turned to look at him and gave him sad eyes.

"You've been sent on a mission haven't you?" asked Harry suddenly as he studied her face.

Alyson did not reply she just stared at him.

"Whatever it is you don't have to do it, you can stay here you can stay with us, with the order. We can protect you" Harry said suddenly sounding very protective.

"It's not that easy Harry I wish it was believe me I do" said Alyson as her eyes turned to Fred.

"What's the mission? Were you sent here to kill us?" asked Harry.

"Harry I wouldn't harm any of you even if he did order it." Alyson whispered hoarsely.

"You've become too attached already, I know. I was that way as soon as I met the Weasleys. They are an amazing family" Harry confessed as he took Alyson's hand in his.

"Listen. If its what you truly want then we can help you. You can escape all this and we can protect you. You just say the words and it'll be done." Harry said as he gazed into her eyes.

She looked from him to Fred and nodded.

Fred looked so happy below her, he was zooming after the bludger hitting it towards the opposing team laughing and teasing Ron which was making Ron more furious by the minute.

Just then Alyson noticed a gold gleam, it zoomed past Ron and down towards the middle of the field and without a hesitation Alyson shot off in its direction with Harry chasing behind her quickly.

Alyson zoomed after the snitch pushing the broom to go faster to try and get a lead on harry but he was close on her heels. Alyson reached her arm out hoping this would make it quicker in her attempt to catch the snitch. She could feel its wings fluttering on her fingertips when it shot straight up in the air. Alyson pulled her broom up and followed it climbing higher and higher and higher until she found herself lost amongst the clouds.

Harry pulled up behind her zooming up next to her. She grabbed her broom tighter and reached her hand out either farther, Harry did the same. She knew he would get it if she didn't think of something soon so she slammed her body into his and his broom bounced away from her. Alyson smiled as the snitch turned right and she went after it. Harry appeared again coming towards her quickly. She felt a big bump and harry had collided with her sending her broom off in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go. She recovered quickly and shot off after Harry as fast as she could.

The snitch then decided to dive sending Harry and Alyson into a nose dive towards the ground. They came upon the field where they were playing rather quickly and Alyson knew she had to catch up before they collided with the ground. She zoomed next to harry positioning herself with her one knee on the broom giving her a slight advantage over harry who was sitting further back on his broom. She reached her hand out while keeping the other balanced on her broom. She felt the wings again and without another thought she jumped at the snitch and then went into a roll just as she pulled her broom level with the ground.

Everyone froze. Fred rushed to her side. Alyson laid out on the grass just starring off into the sky.

"Alyson are you alright?" asked Fred as he dropped down to his knees and pulled Alyson up towards him.

"Never better" Alyson replied with a sly smile as she tossed the snitch up into the air and Fred caught it with his free hand.

"You caught it!" Fred said sounding shocked.

"I believe that means we won does it not?" asked Alyson.

"Bloody hell we won!" shouted Ron as he began to run around the field shouting we won making Hermione very angry indeed.

"I cannot believe you caught that" Ginny said sounding just as shocked as Fred.

"Believe it!" Alyson laughed as she allowed Fred to pull her to her feet.

"How'd you do that? "Asked Hermione as she finally strolled over with Ron right behind her.

"I don't know I guess I learned from the best" Alyson laughed as she gestured to Harry.

"He is in no way the best" hissed a voice.

Everyone's heads shot up to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there with his hands in his pockets and an unpleasant look upon his face.

"Draco! When did you get here?" asked Alyson as she pulled herself away from Fred quickly.

"Long enough to see you beat Potter to the snitch." Snickered Draco.

"Why are you so excited about that, not like you have ever done that" retorted Hermione.

"What did you say to me" he hissed as his hand clenched into fists.

"Why are you here?" retorted Fred as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"To see Alyson why is that a problem Weasley" Draco Challenged.

"Well it can be if you want it to be one Malfoy" hissed Fred as he neared Draco with his hand on his wand.

"Stop it the both of you" Alyson growled as she stepped between them.

"Of course as long as Weasley here learns to back off of things that don't belong to him" threatened Draco as he placed his arm around Alyson.

"Let's get this straight I do not belong to anyone! I'm not some property that you can just claim Malfoy and if I were you right now I would shut up" Alyson commanded as she raised her voice and pushed Draco's arm off of her.

"Alyson you're being stupid" replied Draco as his eyes narrowed at her.

Alyson's face began to turn red and her nose twitched with anger.

"Oh am I? Please explain to me how I'm being stupid when you are then who's still arranged to be married to Pansy and yet you've been going around snogging me" retorted Alyson. "Did you tell Pansy you kissed me? Did you tell your parents?"

Draco didn't say anything his eyes went to the ground.

"That's what I thought! So again I do not belong to anyone, especially you" hissed Alyson as she stormed off into the tall the tall grass and headed off towards the tree where Fred had taken her earlier that day.

When she arrived at the tree she pulled out her wand and began blasting spells at the small stream that was next to the tree. The water shot up everywhere and she cursed and shouted in rage.

"What did the poor water do to you?" asked a voice.

Alyson spun around to see Draco standing there his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Why are you still here!" hissed Alyson.

"You asked me to come. You said you needed a break but I didn't realize how bad" said Draco as he looked up at her. "I mean I know this is all an act but god did you have to yell at me like that?"

"It's not an act Draco!" shouted Alyson as she glared at him feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"You kissed me do you remember that! You're the one who's always made advances on me and you're telling me they don't mean anything" Alyson shouted.

"You don't like me like that!" replied Draco as he starred at Alyson.

She shot him a nasty look before blasting another spell at the ground.

"I've been going after you for years and you never once returned any of my advances and suddenly you're sent here and then you realize how you feel about me?" he started as he threw his hands up in the air.

"You're engaged to Pansy!" shouted Alyson as she walked towards him.

"Yes I am not by choice." Stated Draco plainly as he gazed up into her eyes with a sad look.

"You didn't tell her. You didn't tell anyone" cried Alyson as she starred him down.

"Of course I didn't Alyson! It's not going to change anything. It doesn't matter how much I love you it's not going to change a damn thing and you know it. You are off limits to everyone. You belong to the dark lord" replied Draco.

"You love me?" asked Alyson suddenly.

Draco didn't reply.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Alyson asked as tears streamed down her face. She dropped down to the ground and closed her eyes trying to stop the tears.

"Would it have mattered?" asked Draco.

"It would have mattered to me…." Alyson replied.

"Alyson I've loved you since the moment I met you but I also knew in that moment you would never be mine. Just as I know now that you will never be mine. There will always be something keeping us apart whether it be my parents, or the dark lord and apparently Fred Weasley now too." Draco started.

"Draco I…" Alyson replied.

"Don't, I can see that you have feelings for him. Strong ones it's written all over your face. But I also know that you would never fall in love with enemy so you are fighting it and therefore are turning to me. You don't love me Alyson, you just think you do" replied Draco as he started to walk away.

"You're wrong" also replied.

"What?" asked Draco as he turned around to look at Alyson.

"I fell in love with you years ago, I just didn't want you to get hurt" Alyson replied quietly as she got up and made her way back towards the house not wanting to hear anything else Draco had to say. When she reached the door to the Weasley house she heard a loud pop. She knew Draco had left and she could bet that she would not be hearing from him or seeing him again until they went to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Alyson tossed and turned that night hearing Draco's voice in her head playing over and over again. She was so mad at herself for letting her feelings get the better of her. She glanced over at Fred who was out cold. She sighed heavily and kicked the blankets from off of herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She got up slowly and silently. She slipped a pair of flats on and made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

She opened the front door to the burrow and looked out around the dark yard. The moon hung high in the sky and it was so bright Alyson could see everything. She made her way into the tall grass not knowing where she was going but wanting to be anywhere but here. She hadn't realized that she was running until she felt herself become out of breath.

She stopped and looked around seeing some woods ahead of her. She had no clue where she had run to but she didn't dare go any farther. There was a log in front of the woods and she plopped herself down and looked around.

Just then she heard a loud flutter as Dex flew into her view and landed besides her. He cooed loudly and nipped at her finger as she reached for him. He lifted his leg towards her showing off the note wrapped around his foot.

Alyson slowly reached for it but untied it quickly. Her heart ponded heavily in her chest as she hoped it was from Draco though as she unraveled the note that seemed to not be the case.

_Dearest Alyson,_

_How are you? I noticed when Draco came back today he was not quite himself? Did something happen? Are you alright? They haven't hurt you have they? I swear if they have even harmed a hair on your head I will kill every last one of them. Write me back._

_-Bella_

Alyson sighed and flipped the note over conjuring a pen with her wand. She scribbled quickly and furiously.

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_Nothing happened. Im Fine. Don't worry about me and don't start anything. I can handle myself._

_-Ali_

Alyson wrapped the note back up and tied it onto Dex's foot and then gave him a quick pet on the back of the head.

"Wait Dex hold on" Alyson called softly as she ripped some of the paper off the bottom of that note and wrote two words and gave it to Dex.

"Take this to them, make sure they get them" Alyson said as she stroked her owls feathers one more time and watched as he flew off into the night.

Alyson wrapped her arms around herself and starred up at the night sky. The sky was so clear she could practically count every star. Alyson sighed thinking how peaceful it would be if she could just sit here for the rest of her life and leave everything else behind. But then the faces of her fellow death eaters flashed in her mind.

She missed them so much, missed being in the presence of the dark lord. Missed not having to worry about offending people, missed not being around people who she was supposed to hate, and most of missed not feeling a single emotion towards anyone or anything. Things were simpler there and made more sense to her.

Draco's words kept echoing in her mind, "You don't love me." Alyson had always cared for the boy but she would never admit to herself let alone anyone else how much. It was true what they had said. The moment she found out he was to be a death eater she went to the dark lord and fought with him for hours about it. In the end the dark lord got his way wanting revenge on Lucius and his family and to torment Lucius further he gave him the task of killing Dumbledore and then told him that if he did not do this he would kill him and his mother. Alyson volunteered her services to the dark lord to help Draco complete this task.

The dark lord forbid it and Alyson fought with him for days over it. She begged and pleaded and offered the dark lord everything under the sun to prevent Draco from being harmed. Finally he agreed to let her go to Hogwarts but to carry out another mission that was far darker and more dangerous than any she had done before. She had made the dark lord swear not to tell Draco about any of this and he agreed not to. Draco had no idea that the reason she was doing all this was for him and his family.

She remembered the day that they announced his arranged marriage to Pansy. How thrilled his parents and Pansy had been. She flung herself all over Draco which enraged Alyson more and more by the second. Alyson ended up leaving the house that day and keeping to herself outside. Eventually the dark lord had found her and asked why she had been hiding outside by herself for the most of the day.

"_Alyson what are you doing out here alone?" asked the dark lord as he strolled up and took a seat next to her._

"_Nothing, I just can't stand to be in there another minute" Alyson admitted as she buried her face in her hands._

"_And is there a reason for that?" he asked receiving no reply._

"_Perhaps you are jealous?" hinted the dark lord._

"_Jealous of what" spat Alyson as she pulled her face out of her hands, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the dark lord._

"_Of Pansy perhaps because maybe you have feelings for the Malfoy boy?" the dark lord inquired._

"_As if! Feelings are a stupid thing that I do not have time for" hissed Alyson as she turned her eyes towards the house._

"_Feelings are a weakness. Trust me when I tell you that love does not exist. All those fairy tales you were told about as a child were a lie. Love is the weakest emotion there is and you are a lot stronger and smarter than that" Voldemort explained as he looked from the house to Alyson._

"_I am not weak. I will never be weak and I will never let my feelings get the better of me" stated Alyson as she clenched her fist and shook the feelings of hurt and jealousy out of her mind._

Later that night Draco had come to her room he noticed how red and puffy Alyson's eyes were and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"_Alyson I'm so sorry, if I could fix this I would. I don't want her you know that" he whispered hoarsely as he pulled her against him tighter._

Alyson wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry.

"_Alyson you know that I'll always be here for you no matter what" Draco cooed in her ear. Alyson felt her knees give way and she fell down towards the ground, Draco dropped down with her not letting her._

She cried into his chest for hours and he just stayed there and held her tightly and sometimes ran his fingers through her hair and down her back trying to calm her.

"_What can I do to make this better?" asked Draco finally as he pulled her away from him so he could look at her face._

"_There's nothing you can do, you have to marry pansy that's all there is to it." Replied Alyson coldly as she pulled away from Draco and picked herself up off the ground._

"_So that's it? That's what you want?" asked Draco as he raised his voice in anger._

"_No it's not what I want but I will not ruin your life so that I can have you to myself. You can't be with me and you know it! I'm not good for you!" hissed Alyson as she turned away from him_.

Draco starred at her silently his eyes were red and puffy. She knew he had been crying with her. They both loved each other and they knew it though they had never said it to each other.

She thought back to what had happened today and sighed loudly to fight back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. She knew that having a relationship with Draco was something that could never happen but she knew that as long as she was alive she would do everything and anything in her power to make sure that he was safe. The dark lord knew this as well and reminded her of how it made her weak.

Alyson slowly picked herself up and headed back to the burrow. She knew that Fred would be up soon and if she wasn't in the room he would send a search party out. She went back the burrow and climbed back into bed and felt herself drift off into a quick slumber.

She awoke the next morning to a gentle push on her arm.

"Alyson, come get up breakfast is ready" called a voice.

Alyson's eyes fluttered open and she thought she saw blonde hair in front of her. Her lips curled into a smile until she completely opened her eyes and noticed that Fred was standing before her.

"You okay?" asked Fred as he watched her expression change.

"Yeah I'm fine" She lied as she climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of clean clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower don't wait up for me" she told him as she disappeared behind the bathroom door and sighed heavily.

She cleared her head and pushed her mind into Fred's thoughts.

She looks like hell. Poor thing I wish there was a way I could make her happy. Damn that Malfoy. All he ever does is break girls hearts. He is the man whore of Hogwarts how could she ever have any feelings towards him.

Alyson watched as memories of Draco kisses other girls and flirting with other girls throughout Fred's time at Hogwarts played in his mind. Alyson gulped and shut his thoughts out. Draco wasn't like that he was a good man. She shook the thoughts out of her head and quickly took a shower.

When Alyson stepped out of the shower she noticed two large trunks at the end of her bed and on her bed was a stack of large books.

"What's that?" asked Alyson as she gestured to the stuff on her bed.

"Dumbledore stopped by while you were in the shower to drop off your school things" Fred explained as he made his way over towards the door.

"Is he still here?" asked Alyson.

"No he said he had very important things to do" replied Fred.

"Oh alright then" Alyson whispered.

Alyson followed Fred downstairs to the kitchen where the table was piled with food. There were a few extra people sitting at the table that normally weren't there but only one stuck out to Alyson.

"Severus" Alyson cried out as she dashed for the seat next to him.

"Morning Miss Frost" Snape muttered flatly.

"How is everyone?" she whispered so that no one else would hear her.

"Well they seem to think that you are in some kind of danger after the way Malfoy has been parading around the house hence why I am here this morning instead of back at the manor" he said dryly.

"Is he okay?" she whispered even softer.

"He'll be fine. Pansy was summoned to the manor to be with him during this tough time" he said.

Alyson's hands clenched into a fist and her face flushed red.

"You would be wise to move on Alyson or else you are going to end up hurt or worse" warned Snape softly enough that no one else could hear them.

"And what can anyone do about it?" Growled Alyson.

"If he doesn't carry out this task the dark lord is going to kill him. And the dark lord is counting on him not to succeed." Snape confided in her.

"He Will! He Must!" cried Alyson.

"I won't let him hurt him!" hissed Alyson as she picked up the knife next to her plate and begin to cut the waffles that lay in front of her.

"Alyson you know as well as I that if you try and fight the dark lord he will kill you" Snape explained with a desperate voice.

"He is not going to kill Draco. I can kill him I know his secret!" whispered Alyson, "If he even touches a hair on his head I'll hunt them down and kill every last one of them"

"Alyson, Draco is not worth all of this. You two can't be together you know that so just let it go" warned Snape again as he bit into a green apple.

Alyson swore under her breath as she shoved the waffles in her mouth. She knew better than any of them that if the dark lord even tried to hurt him she would kill him no matter what it took. She swore she would protect him and that's what she was going to do. Even if she couldn't be with Draco in the end she would make sure he at least had a fair shot at a future.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus seemed to keep an annoyingly close watch on Alyson after that conversation. He told her to stop writing to Draco and he asked her not to see him again until school. He kept pressuring her to move on and see someone else.

"I'm beginning to think he has some sort of crush on me" Alyson muttered softly to Fred who was sitting next to her reading a book as she glanced up to see Snape sitting on the opposite side of the room with a drink in his hand and his eyeballs on her.

"No, he just cares about you Alyson. That's why he's trying to protect you." Replied Fred with a soft voice as he closed his book up and turned to Alyson.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that's it. No the dark lord sent him here to keep an eye on me" Alyson whispered as she looked down at her hands in disgust.

"I don't doubt that either." Fred replied as he took a quick glance at Snape who was now engaged in conversation with Mr. Weasley he did not look amused at all.

"I need to get a message to my mom. Could you do that for me?" she asked Fred suddenly knowing that her owl was now being intercepted by Dumbledore and his order she knew it would not be safe.

"I'm going to the shop tonight for an hour or so I could send it then. I might even be able to smuggle you there with me" Fred whispered very softly so no one could here.

"How? They barely let me leave the house on my own how will you get me to diagon alley?" asked Alyson as she started to squeeze her hands together in anticipation.

"There is a way. Just trust me. In a few hours we will go back to our room at separate times of course and I can apparate you there." Fred told her.

"Don't they have a trace on you?" she asked.

"Yes of course they do but they don't have one on you at least that's what Dumbledore told me. They have no records of you because you switch wands constantly and were never really in any school system." Replied Fred.

"So I'm untraceable?" asked Alyson.

"Basically" explained Fred.

"Good then I'm in! I need to get this taken care of" Alyson hissed as she turned her eyes to Fred's and smiled brightly.

"You're going to get him in trouble with the dark lord?" Fred asked as he nodded his head towards Snape.

"No. Not exactly but I will make sure that I get my way" Alyson smirked as she placed her fingers in her lap and glared at Snape.

Fred had no clue what Alyson was up to. But Alyson had hatched a brilliant plan in her head that would make sure that Draco would stay safe whether he could do this task or not.

While Snape was distracted by the other people in the house Alyson made a break for her room. She got in the room and quickly found a sheet of paper.

Dear Narcissa,

I know we don't particularly see eye to eye on anything. But I know about your son's task. & whether you believe it or not I don't want to see him die. So now allow me to make a suggestion to you one that may save his life. Currently one of our kind is looking after myself, and believe me when I say he is watching me like a hawk and trying to help me out the best he can. This is just what Draco needs. Make an unbreakable vow with this person. You know of whom I speak. This could save his life so please consider it.

-A. F.

Alyson reread the note knowing that Narcissa would not do anything she suggested so she decided to write another letter. She grabbed another piece of paper and started to write it out.

Bellatrix,

I'm sorry I was so short with you in the last letter but I have an idea. I need you to convince your sister to make an unbreakable vow with a certain someone who is now here protecting me. You know of whom I speak, he could do it since he will be with him at you know where. Please do this for me. You know I couldn't stand it if something happened to him…

-Ali

Alyson rolled this note up too and then placed them in her pouch that she had tucked away at her side. She then made her way to her dresser to find something appropriate to wear out to diagon alley. She resolved on a little black lace dress and went into the bathroom to change.

About a half hour later Fred came sneaking through the door. He locked it behind him and turned to Alyson.

"Alright let me change really quickly then we can go" he smiled as his eyes drifted up and down Alyson.

"Can I help you?" Alyson teased as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her heel on the ground.

"No I already found what I'm looking for" he replied with a wink.

Fred went over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and then disappeared in the bathroom. Alyson waited patiently pacing their room hoping that this plan would work. Fred emerged from the bathroom in a dark brown suit with a maroon tie and undershirt. Alyson's jaw dropped. Fred's face blushed slightly before he turned into a beaming smile and began to tease Alyson.

"Impressed?" he teased.

"Maybe" replied Alyson as she looked away from him.

Fred made his way over to her adding a little strut to his walk.

"My Lady." He flirted as he offered her his arm. She took it and she instantly felt his fingers lacing into hers.

"Hold on tight you're in for a ride" he winked as he pulled her tightly against him and with that they apparated.

When they arrived Alyson gasped for her breath. She always hated traveling that way it was horrible. It felt like being squeezed to the point of death.

"Are you okay?" asked Fred as he leaned his head towards her pushed a strand of loose hair out of her face.

"Yes I just hate traveling that way" Alyson replied as she looked up at him.

"It takes some time to get used to" Fred said.

Alyson then noticed they were still holding hands and were snuggled up against each other quite closely.

"Well..um.. better be going shouldn't we" Alyson stuttered as she pulled away from Fred and begin to walk towards his shop.

"Yes. Of course" Fred replied suddenly snapping back to life and walking up next to her.

As they approached the shop she realized how busy it was. Alyson's eyes grew wide.

"Don't worry no one knows who you are" replied Fred as he held open the door for Alyson.

The shop was incredible it was packed with different joke products from floor to ceiling.

"Wow" Alyson breathed as she looked around trying to take it all in, "Fred this is amazing!"

Alyson wandered off to go look at things while Fred went to go find his brother.

Her eyes went to pygmy puffs they were stunning with their bright colors and moved around like clouds. She watched them as they bounced around their bright pink and purple colors attracting much attention. It was then she noticed the black one in the back. While the other girls fought over the purple and pink ones Alyson reached her hand in the back and allowed the black one to sniff her.

"It's okay I won't hurt you" Alyson cooed as she extended her hand further.

The black pygmy puff jumped onto her hand and she brought it towards her. It had bright green eyes

"Figures she'd go for the black sheep of the bunch" laughed a voice.

Alyson turned around to see Fred and his twin George; problem was she could not tell them apart now that they were standing together.

"I didn't realize it was bring a death eater to work day if I would have known I would have brought that Pratt Malfoy with me" said the one. Alyson realized he had a mole on his neck which Fred did not have so that must be George.

"George. Play nice now" hissed Fred as he wrapped his arm around Alyson.

"That is Shadow. He was supposed to be green." Started Fred as he motioned to the puff on Alyson's shoulder.

"But his eyes are green." Smiled George.

"Yes they are. And Shadow? What an original name" Alyson rolled her eyes.

"What would you name him then?" asked Fred.

"Demetri" replied Alyson softly as she looked at the puff-ball who squeaked at the mention of the name.

"I think he likes that name" Fred said softly into Alyson's ear as he leaned in towards her.

"How much would do you want for him?" Alyson asked as she looked from Fred to George.

"He's on the house. Just promise to take good care of him" said George with a smile as he looked from Alyson to Fred.

"Forever and Ever" Alyson smiled as she took the pygmy puff placed him in her hand and spun around.

"Hear that Demetri you are coming home with me" she laughed as the pygmy puff squeaked and nuzzled her face.

She didn't notice Fred and George looking at her with smiles. She also didn't hear the small conversation they were having until her thoughts picked up on it.

"You really care about her" said George with a smirk.

"She's not like any other girl I've ever met" Fred admitted as they watched Alyson walk away from them not knowing she was listening in.

"And have you told her yet?" asked George.

"Well no, you see there's a slight problem and its name is Malfoy" Fred sighed as he leaned against a banister.

"Malfoy? You're kidding right? I thought that was a joke! She actually cares about that bloke?" asked George with a confused look.

"Yes a lot more than I thought. She calls out his name in her sleep sometimes." Fred confessed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"And has she said anything about you?" asked George.

"She repeats brown eyes over and over every night." Said Fred slowly.

"Think its you?" asked George.

"Don't know but id love to find out" said Fred as he glanced over at Alyson again who had her back to him still.

"Well if she knew how Malfoy really was then she would pick you I'm sure." George snickered.

"She doesn't she knows nothing about how he acts at Hogwarts" stated Fred flatly.

"Well in a few days she will know" said George.

"But then I wont be around to see her. She'll be at school and I'll be here" he replied.

"And since when did we ever follow any of the rules placed down by Hogwarts? You know every secret path in that place you could sneak in and go see her anytime you wanted." Said George with a smile.

"Brother you are a genius" he smiled after Alyson.

Alyson stopped listening at this point feeling a smile spread on her face. Knowing that he was willing to break the rules for her made her smile. But once again the way Draco behaves at school had been brought up. Images of Draco kissing dozen of girls popped into her head and her smile faltered.

"So what do you think?" asked Fred as he ran up next to her.

"About what?" Alyson asked playing innocent.

"About the shop duh" he laughed his face blushing slightly.

"It's truly amazing Fred! I love it!" Alyson smiled as she spun around to look at him. Her eyes locking in place with his.

"Come on I want to show you one more thing" he said as grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers together with hers and then led her through the shop to a hidden back staircase.

The staircase wound up and up and up. Finally they came to another door, he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. When he pushed it open there was a small apartment inside.

"This is my place" said Fred with a smile.

The apartment was small and was very unorganized and messy.

"You and George don't share a place?" asked Alyson as she made her way over to his little love seat.

"No he has the little room two floors below this." Replied Fred.

"Well Mr. Weasley now that you have me here alone." Alyson flirted as she motioned for him to sit next to her.

His face became red and he gave her a quick smile and sat next to her.

"Thank you for sneaking me out today Fred" she said as she again looked up at him.

"Anytime" he replied.

Alyson slowly reached in her pocket and handed him the two letters.

"Yeah…right…forgot about this" he laughed as he jumped up and ran to the double doors on the side of the room. He swung one open and whistled.

"Fred here" said Alyson as she tossed him some money from her pocket.

"Who are these going to?" he asked.

Alyson jumped up and walked over to him when two owls appeared on the porch.

"Now don't go anywhere I need both of you" Alyson cooed to them as she took one letter from his hand and tied it to the owls foot.

"Take this Bellatrix Lestrange please" she said as she handed the owl extra money and watched as he nodded his head and flew off.

The second owl held out its foot looking much more impatient than the other owl. Fred had tied that letter onto that owl's foot and then stepped back for Alyson to give him directions.

"Take this letter to Narcissa Malfoy. Don't delay she must receive this right away. Can I trust you with this?" she asked the owl as it nodded its head as if to say yes, took the money and then flew off.

"Narcissa?" asked Fred.

"It's the only way to get rid of Snape" Alyson explained as she stepped back from the door and walked back into his apartment.

"This place is really a mess" Alyson chuckled as she waved her wand and watched everything automatically clean and straighten itself out.

"WOW! Where did you learn that spell! I need to learn that!" exclaimed Fred with a giant smile.

"I can teach you sometime if you'd like" smiled Alyson as she took a seat on a stool near his kitchen.

"Are you thirsty?" asked Fred as he made his way into his kitchen.

"Parched" replied Alyson as she looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Alright" said Fred as he bumped into the counter, regained his balance and managed to open his fridge.

Alyson giggled as he pulled a bottle of pumpkin juice out.

"Care for some pumpkin juice?" he asked.

"Oh my favorite! How did you know?" asked Alyson as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lucky guess" he smiled as he opened the bottle for her and handed it to her.

Alyson took a big swig of the pumpkin juice and then placed it down on the counter as she watched Fred explore his cabinets looking for something.

"I wish I had more here to cook or id make you dinner" sighed Fred sadly.

"Non sense I've seen at least five things you could make already. Get out of the way" said Alyson as she made her way around the counter and into the kitchen. She pulled out a bunch of ingredients and instructed Fred to pull out a bunch of more food.

"How about Steak with mashed potatoes and a side of mixed vegetables?" asked Alyson.

"That actually sounds delicious" confessed Fred as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well then Mr. Weasley why don't you pull a seat up while I make us dinner." Instructed Alyson as she made her way around his kitchen getting everything prepped.

"Hey now it's my place I simply have to help you" demanded Fred as he came out picked up the steaks and took them over to the small grill that was on the porch.

"If you insist" smiled Alyson.

About thirty minutes later Alyson found herself sitting at a small table with Fred, eating a delicious dinner they both had help make.

"This is amazing" Fred managed to say with a mouth full of food.

"Fred Weasley didn't your mother ever teach you that it was rude to speak with your mouth open" laughed Alyson as she punched him playfully on the arm.

Fred laughed and turned to her and said, "Since when do I ever listen to a word my mother says"

Alyson laughed hard and found herself starring at Fred. He turned towards her and smiled brightly.

"Thank you for today" he said.

"What? I didn't even do anything but sneak out which means more than likely you will be in big trouble when you get home" Alyson said as she turned her attention back to her plate.

"Well its worth it. I got to spend time with you today without Snape or my mother breathing down our necks" said Fred as he finished his food and looked to Alyson.

Alyson blushed and finished her meal with Fred. They returned to the burrow in the middle of the night and quickly hid in their beds. No one had noticed that they had gone missing which Alyson was grateful for. The letters had been sent out and Snape would be gone as soon as they were received. Although, By doing this Alyson left herself vulnerable to the charms of Fred Weasley which were becoming more and more difficult to ignore as the days progressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Fred did in deed get in trouble for sneaking out, so much so that he was not allowed to watch Alyson during the day anymore. That job was reassigned to Snape so therefore Fred was told to go to work during the day and to make matters worse Dumbledore had placed a charm on the house so that no one could apparate inside of the house and Mrs. Weasley had taken it upon herself to sit up all night and guard the door so that no one could leave.

Alyson was beginning to feel more and more like a prisoner every day. To pass the time she had been teaching Demetri tricks here and there. Snape just rolled his eyes in annoyance while she repeated commands to the puff over and over again.

"Miss Frost how many times have you told that thing to roll over? I'm pretty sure if he was willing to do it he would have done it by now" spat Snape as he glared up at her.

"And once again Snape your opinion is not needed. Let's see you train him then. Go on!" hissed Alyson.

Snape slammed his book shut and glared up at her. He had just risen to his feet when a sharp pain shot through Alyson's arm. She dropped to her knees and Snape braced himself to keep from falling. Alyson looked down to her arm as her dark mark moved violently.

Suddenly Harry burst through the front door and dropped down besides Alyson.

"Are you alright I saw you fall from outside? What's wrong?" he asked as he placed a hand on her arm and tried to help her to her feet but she was very unstable and ended up falling into Harry.

"Our Master is summoning us" Alyson hissed as she looked at Snape who gave her a dirty look.

"Guess that means you have to leave?" Harry asked Snape.

"So it would seem. Go be useful potter and fetch Molly" he growled as he pushed Harry aside and slammed Alyson down into the arm chair.

"Don't move!" he barked at her as she attempted to get up.

"Perhaps you forgot Severus I'm a death eater too and if the dark lord needs me then I am at his command" Alyson retorted with a nasty tone.

"And obviously you have forgot that you are under the protection of the order and have been given specific instructions to remain where you are" snapped Snape.

Just then the door banged open and in walked Molly and Harry.

"What? What is it?" asked Molly as she rushed in.

"I need to leave, watch the girl" hissed Snape as he grabbed onto his arm and strutted out of the house.

"Are you okay?" harry asked Alyson again as he made his way to her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked again as he got no reply out of her.

"I'm fine Harry! Stop asking please!" hissed Alyson as she jumped to her feet stumbled clumsily to her room.

"Should we call on Dumbledore?" Alyson heard Harry ask Mrs. Weasley.

"No, there's nothing he can do for her Harry." Mrs. Weasley cooed and then Alyson heard the front door close.

Alyson heard footsteps coming up to her room as she laid on her bed curled in a ball. The door slowly creaked open.

"Alyson I know you don't want my help, but I want to make sure you are okay so I sent an owl to Dumbledore and Fred" Harry said quietly.

Alyson picked her head up out of her pillows and nodded her head slowly.

"Thank you Harry" Alyson muttered as she tried to relax her body so that the pain would not be so bad.

A few minutes later Alyson heard the front door burst open and someone come bounding up the steps. It sounded like an elephant was trampling around the burrow. Fred Wesley came hurdling through her bedroom door and almost killed poor Harry.

"What is it? What has happened?!" Fred exclaimed sounding all out of breath and worried beyond comfort.

"My mark, it's killing me" Alyson cried out as she showed them her arm that was still moving like crazy.

Just then someone else entered through the bedroom door. Dumbledore's cloak swished behind him and Alyson watched as Harry and Fred both moved back quickly to let Dumbledore examine Alyson.

"Ah, Miss Frost you mark it seems to be moving out of control" Dumbledore said as he took her arm in his.

"Why is it doing this?" asked Fred.

"Yes sir I've never seen it hurt anyone quite as bad as this before" Harry whispered softly.

"Miss Frost has never been this far away from the dark lord before." Dumbledore explained as he placed his wand to Alyson's forearm and instantly the mark slowed down.

Dumbledore gave a quick glance at Alyson who breathed deeply and looked up at Dumbledore with thankful eyes and then turned her eyes to Fred as she tightened her grip on his hand as if to reassure him.

"But I may also have to do with where Miss Frost's loyalties currently lay." Dumbledore chuckled softly as he looked from Alyson to Fred with a small smile.

Alyson glared at Dumbledore with dark eyes while Fred blushed wildly.

"Come on Mr. Potter, lets leave these two I believe they need to speak to one another alone" Dumbledore said as he proceeded to head towards the door with Harry following closely.

"Dumbledore sir" Alyson called.

"Yes my dear?" he asked as he spun around.

"If the pain is this bad now, are you telling me it's going to get worse as a I go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"My dear it hurts more because you are switching sides and you are reluctant to answer your lords call" he replied.

"And there is no way to stop this?" asked Alyson as she gave him a look reading that maybe there was hope she could fix this once and for all.

"I'm afraid not, that mark is permanent and will never go away. And in some ways even if the dark lord is killed it will always cause you pain." He said slowly as he gave Alyson a look of pity.

Dumbledore and Harry left the room and when they did Fred pulled a chair up next to Alyson's bed and took both of her hand in his.

"Is it true what he said?" he asked, "Do you really want to switch sides?"

"Fred you know as well as I do that nothing can make me good. I am an evil person. "Alyson confessed as she pulled away from Fred.

"No you're not. You are so kind towards me and supportive…" he started.

"That's different." Alyson hissed.

"How is it?" he pursued.

"How is it different Alyson?" he asked again after Alyson refused to answer him the first time. She sat there with her arms folded over her chest breathing heavily her face slowly getting redder by the minute.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOU!" she shouted at once as she threw her arms up in the air.

"You make me feel things I've never felt before. Before you I never ever even considered switching sides in the war because the darkness was the only thing I knew. It was what I loved. But now all I can think about is you and how much I want to be around you and of your eyes. Your stupid brown eyes that I can't get out of my head…" Alyson huffed with frustration and before she could finish her ranting she found herself wrapped in Fred's arms in a tight embrace as his lips crashed against hers.

Alyson completely lost herself in Fred's lips. All her thoughts and worries ceased to exist as Fred continued to kiss her fiercely. She twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him down on top of her. Alyson's heart was beating so fast and so loud that she was kind of expecting it to explode at any moment. Her stomach was flipping with butterflies and as the kiss deepened Alyson knew that there was no going back after this. She would be bound to Fred no matter what happened.

After what felt like hours of snogging Fred they finally managed to separate their lips from one another though afterwards they snuggled closely to each other in the bed not wanting to let go of the other. Alyson sighed and Fred smiled brightly.

"Well now everything makes perfect sense to me" laughed Fred as Alyson playfully hit him on the arm.

"I knew you couldn't resist my ginger charm" he winked at her.

"Actually Mr. Weasley I think it was you who could not resist my bad girl reputation" she teased back.

"Well I do like my girls bad" he winked as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Mr. Weasley you will simply have to stop kissing me otherwise we'll just stay here forever snogging" Alyson said with a straight face as she pulled away from Fred and sat up.

"I see nothing wrong with that" he laughed as he pulled her back into him.

"I do when I am starving" Alyson said with a sad pout.

"Well then I simply must provide food for my female companion." Fred said with a straight face as he swing his legs over the side of her bed and stood up extending his hand to her.

"Come Woman I Feed You Now" he said in a Tarzan accent as he hoisted Alyson up off of her feet and over his shoulder.

"Fred! Fred Weasley you put me down this instant!" shouted Alyson she kicked against him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you I may drop you on that pretty face." Fred laughed.

"You can't do that this is my money maker" Alyson giggled as she pointed to her face.

"Oh I could name a few more things on you that could make money as well" winked Fred as he grabbed Alyson's butt playfully.

"Ahh!" shrieked Alyson as she slapped Fred's hands away from her back end.

Fred carried Alyson into the kitchen and placed her gently down on the counter top.

"The kitchen is at your disposal my love" he said to her as he waved his hands as if he were presenting a prize on a game show.

Alyson jumped off the counter and walked over to Fred backing him up against a wall.

"What if I want to eat you?" she whispered in his ear as she started kissing his neck.

"I knew you were evil but never did I think you were a cannibal" teased Fred as he pulled her face to his and planted a kiss on her mouth.

"You have no idea" Alyson winked as she made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a orange and tossed it to Fred.

"That's it just an orange?" he asked and with that Alyson raised her wand and he watched as she magically made a big lunch and stuffed it all into a giant basket that was laying on top of the fridge.

"And what do you plan to do with this?" he asked.

"Let's go on a picnic date" Alyson suggested as she took the basket and placed it on her arm and walked up to Fred and took the orange from him.

Alyson walked quickly to the front door and out into the garden where the others were all hanging out. Harry and Ron were removing gnomes from the garden while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were planting some flowers magically. Hermione on the other hand sat on the outskirts of the garden reading a book with a pair of black sunglasses propped on the top of her head.

"And where do you two think you are going?" inquired Mrs. Weasley as she glared at Alyson and Fred.

"Right here, we brought you all lunch" smiled Alyson as she sat down at the outdoor table with Hermione and magically made all the contents in the basket come out and place themselves around the table.

"Wow! Thanks Alyson!" said Ron as he rushed over and stuffed a sandwich into his mouth and plopped down into the chair.

"Lemonade Mrs. Weasley?" asked Alyson as she picked a glass up and brought it over to her.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said as she took the glass reluctantly in her hand and took a sip.

"This is very good, where did you learn to make this?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she took a big sip of the lemonade.

"Well the Malfoy's used to have this house elf. He used to cook everything, Very delightful little creature. He taught myself and Draco everything we know about cooking and making refreshments. I forgot his name though. I think it was Dobson or dobber or something of that such." Alyson smiled as she thought back on it.

"Do you mean Dobby?" asked Harry suddenly.

"YES! That's it! How do you know his name?" asked Alyson suddenly.

"Well you see Harry here freed Dobby his second year at school. Dobby is one of our closest friends" Hermione informed her.

"Impressive. I never thought the Malfoy's would give him up. However did you convince them to do that?" asked Alyson.

"He didn't he tricked Lucius into giving Dobby a sock" snorted Ron with a mouth full of food.

"Very cool" Alyson smiled as she took a sandwich into her hands and took a bite.

They all spent the afternoon telling Alyson of things they had accomplished over the years at Hogwarts. Obviously her favorite stories having to anything and everything to do with Fred, As Fred and her made their way back to their room that night she couldn't help but to ask him more questions about Hogwarts.

"If it was so awesome of a school then why did you drop out?" she asked Fred as they reached their room.

"Well you see they hired this ministry personnel to work at the school and she was a nightmare told us we couldn't perform magic and made us read all the time and assigned us huge assignments each night. She also made us write lines with these enchanted pens that left lines on our bodies." Fred shuddered as he rubbed his hands roughly.

"I'd kill her for hurting you" Alyson said suddenly as she took his hands in his.

"I'd never ask you to kill someone for me." Fred confessed to her as he pulled her close to him.

"But I would do it if someone ever hurt you. I wouldn't be able to help it." Alyson said as she turned her eyes to the ground.

"Alyson Frost I would never permit you to kill someone for me no matter how bad they hurt me" he whispered to her as he stared into her eyes.

"You would do the same for me" Alyson replied as she continued to stare at him.

"That's different, id have no choice. You are a death eater after all" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Not by choice" she growled as she pushed Fred down onto her bed and climbed on top of him.

Alyson and Fred ended up snogging for what seemed like forever. Now that they knew how they felt about each other they could not stand to be apart. Sometime in the middle of the night Alyson found herself climbing into bed with Fred and though they didn't have sex it was still one of the most intimate experiences Alyson had ever had. Fred snuggled up close to her wrapping both of his arms around her cradling her head in his chest. They twisted their legs together and cuddled until they fell asleep. And that night Alyson slept better than she ever had before.

Alyson knew that by doing this she had chosen her side and as much as she loved her death eater family she knew she would be willing to betray them all to have a chance at a happy life with Fred.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day Alyson found herself in the middle of a giant screaming match.

"Mom we have to go today, we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow!" Ron shouted angrily at his mother.

"But what are we going to do with her?" his mother fumed as he pointed towards Alyson who was trying her best to ignore them.

"You know im right here!" hissed Alyson as she stood up quickly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes mother please refrain from acting as if she doesn't exist" growled Fred from across the room.

Fred was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest his face with turning red with fury.

"Well what do you suggest I do with her then Fred?" she asked.

"Bring her with you? I can watch her" Fred nearly shouted as he threw his arms up in the air and walked over towards Alyson.

"So you can sneak off with her?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a snarl.

"What else can we do Mom? We need to get our supplies today" Ron yelled.

"Let her go!" Ron shouted again after she gave him no response.

"Why can't Snape watch her?" Ginny retorted.

"Because something came up so Snape must attend to matters elsewhere" Mrs. Weasley confessed as her eyes darted over to Alyson as a small smile formed at the corner of Alyson's mouth.

Her plan had worked she knew it. She suppressed the urge to burst out into laughter as she thought of what the dark lord's reaction would be when he found out Snape would be the one killing Dumbledore.

"We could help watch her" Harry suggested as he mentioned to himself and Hermione.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley we could help Fred keep an eye on her" Hermione agreed.

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily and then turned to Alyson.

"Alright you can go, but any funny business and I shall call the minister himself and have you thrown into Azkaban you understand?" She spat at her.

"Yes, understood" Alyson nodded as she felt a smile form on her lips.

About twenty minutes later everyone was walking outside of the burrow to a clearing off to the right of the house.

"Now everyone hold on tight and don't you dare let go" warned Molly as she and everyone else grabbed onto a small tire that was randomly sitting on the ground.

Alyson felt herself being sucked up into the air. The tire was a port key. She watched as everything spun like crazy and heard herself laughing at the thrill of it all. Fred was smiling brightly next to her. His free hand was locked together with hers though they were sure no one else could see it.

"Let go!" Shouted Molly as every hand that was on the portal dropped and everyone fell towards the ground.

"Kick your feet like this" Fred instructed. He and Alyson did just that and floated down towards the ground and landed with ease.

Hermione and Harry were not that lucky they had both fallen hard to the ground.

Alyson leaned over to help Harry up instantly. She reached her hand out to him and he gladly took it.

"Thank you" he nodded as Alyson pulled him up and he brushed himself off.

Alyson didn't notice Ginny Weasley glaring daggers into the back of her head but Harry did and his face became a dark shade of red when he did.

Alyson chuckled and grabbed Fred's hand and they jogged up behind Hermione and Ron who were following closely behind their mother. Harry and Ginny followed close behind Alyson and Fred.

Ginny and Harry were whispering but that didn't matter Alyson could hear everything.

"Why did you let her touch you?" hissed Ginny quietly.

"She was just helping me" Harry defended Alyson.

"She is part Veela what if she put a spell on you?" Ginny huffed.

"By touching me? Ginny you are being stupid" Harry warned as he walked away from her and hurried past Alyson and Fred to catch up to Ron and Hermione.

Ginny growled in anger and pushed by Alyson to get up to the front with her mother. She made sure to bump into Alyson hard when she did so. Alyson's eyes narrowed and she looked at the ground just then a root shot out of the ground snagging Ginny's foot which made her fall face first into a puddle of mudd.

"UGH!" shouted Ginny as she placed her hands at her side and tried to pull herself up. Molly was the only one to rush to her side to help her.

"SHE MADE ME DO THAT!" shouted Ginny as she pulled her dress around her trying to get the mud off of it by shaking it wildly.

"NO SHE DIDN'T! It's not her fault you weren't paying attention to where you walk" Harry retorted.

Ginny instantly became quiet.

"Ginny, she couldn't have done that we took her wand away dear" Molly reassures her as she helps Ginny to her feet and waves a spell to clean all the mud off of her.

"Did you do that?" Fred whispers in her ear as they continue along their way.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Alyson replied playing dumb as she turned away from Fred to hide the slick smile on her face.

"You can do wandless magic!" Fred whispered loudly.

"Sh." Alyson warned him.

"The dark lord taught you that?" he asked quietly as he looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"No I just could naturally do it, it's another reason why I never bought a wand until now" Alyson replied to him quietly.

"That's incredible. No wonder the dark lord took you up as his right hand man. I mean girl!" Fred said excitedly.

"Yes I am quite proud of that" Alyson said smugly.

"You miss them don't you?" asked Fred slowly.

"Yes I do, but I also like getting the chance to be a normal teenager" smiled Alyson.

"And that would have nothing to do with me right?" Fred teased as he pulled her closer to him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Alyson flirted as she leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips and pulled away before anyone could see it.

Fred's face blushed a deep red just as they reached what looked like an abandoned building but as they neared the building Alyson could see the sign that read the Leaky Cauldron as clear as day.

"It's just through here" Fred reassured her as Alyson looked curiously at the others.

As they entered the shop she noticed all sorts of witches and wizards everywhere. They all were too busy doing their regular routine to notice the big group of people that had just walked in. That's when Alyson's eyes homed in on a bleach blonde in the corner.

Draco was in the back with a girl Alyson had never seen before. She was laughing loudly with her foot on his leg as his eyes were obviously looking at her very large chest. Alyson stopped in her tracks, her jaw dropping suddenly as if she had been stunned.

"Alyson what is it?" he asked suddenly as he turned to see what she was looking at.

Fred's eyes narrowed in anger as he placed his arm around Alyson and lead her away.

"Come on you don't need to see that" Fred muttered angrily under his breath.

Alyson couldn't shake that image from her head, they all had warned her about how slutty Draco really was but she had never seen it for herself. She felt her face become red with anger and she had to blink her eyes over and over again to keep from crying. Her fingers were clenched into fists to keep from shaking. Alyson thought about going back in there and slapping him in the face but what good would that do. Alyson knew at that moment there was no way Draco Malfoy loved her. He had just used her and it hurt.

"Hey, it's going to be alright" Fred said as he stopped suddenly and pulled her into a dark empty doorway.

Fred pulled her into a tight embrace and Alyson felt herself relax instantly. She let a single tear fall from her eye and when she pulled away from Fred he whipped it away gently with his finger.

"I guess this is the part where you say I told you so and rub it in my face" Alyson said slowly as she looked down at the ground.

Fred put a finger under her chin and pulled her face to his so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"No, this is the part where I tell you I would never ever do that to you." Replied Fred as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Bloody Hell!" cried a voice. The voice startled Fred and Alyson so much that there jumped apart. Ron stood there his eyes wide as he starred at the both of them.

"Shut up Ron!" warned Fred as he walked out of the doorway first with Alyson following closely behind.

Ron's face was completely red. Alyson didn't dare read his thoughts she did not want to know what was going through his head.

"There they are" Hermione yelped sounding relieved.

"I was just giving Alyson a little tour of the shops" Fred lied quickly as he noticed the look on his mother's face.

"Well try not to fall behind okay?" Mrs. Weasley warned as she turned on her heel and headed on.

Fred looked to Alyson and they both began to chuckle.

After what seemed like forever everyone had bought their stuff and were headed over to Fred and George's shop to look around. Once inside it was so crowded that Fred and Alyson lost the group without even trying to. After searching for them for what seemed like forever Alyson asked Fred if they could just wait outside.

Alyson and Fred stepped back out onto the street and looked around. Fred's family were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" asked Fred suddenly as he pointed over to the ice cream stand on the corner.

"Are you sure? Won't your mother get mad?" she asked him as she glanced around to look for her again.

"How much trouble could we get into honestly?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Plus sense when did you have you ever followed the rules" Fred added as he took her hand in his and ran over to the stand.

Fred ordered two Vanilla waffle cones. He paid and then made his way back over to Alyson who was sitting at a small bench on the opposite side of Ollivanders. He handed her a cone and took a seat next to her.

"It's funny how it seems like we've known each other for years but in fact its only been about six weeks" laughed Fred.

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it" Alyson smiled.

"How is it?" asked Fred as he took another bite of his ice cream. Alyson was inhaling the cone, it was the best ice cream she had ever tasted.

"This is amazing" Alyson confessed as she took the last bite of hers and looked up at Fred with sad puppy eyes.

"Oh no that's not going to work on me" he replied as he took a big bite of his ice cream.

"Yum, Yum this is just so good" he teased her as he ate the cone slowly.

"Do you want some?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"Too bad" he said as he shoved the last piece in his mouth.

"Fred Weasley you git!" she yelled at him as he got up and ran away from her.

She followed him running fast and staying right on his heels. He suddenly stopped and stuck his tongue out to her which still had ice cream on it.

He laughed loudly as he put his tongue back in his mouth and smiled victoriously. Without hesitation Alyson pressed herself against him and placed a kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He cupped the back of her head with one hand and placed the other around her waist so he could hold her close. She made way into his mouth with her tongue and as soon as he parted his lips Alyson stole the last chunk of ice cream from his mouth.

Fred's face dropped as she pulled away quickly.

"Yum Yum" she replied as she gave him an evil smile.

Fred growled at her and then forced her up against a wall.

"You are going to regret that" he growled deeply at her.

"I don't see how I could" Alyson replied playfully as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips into his.

Just then Alyson hears a loud gasp. She and Fred pull apart quickly to see none other than Draco Malfoy and his mother starring at them from the alley way that leads to knockturn alley.

Alyson smiles at him brightly before kissing Fred again and then taking his hand in hers and pulling him back towards his shop. She hears Narcissa urge Draco to move before anyone sees them but her pleas go unnoticed.

Alyson hears Draco in her thoughts instantly.

"Alyson! What are you doing?" Draco nearly shouted in her head.

"I could ask you the same thing" she thought back as she showed him the image of him and the other girl at the leaky cauldron.

"You saw me and you didn't say anything!" he nearly screamed.

"Why should i? You obviously had better things to do" Alyson hissed angrily at him as she thought of that whole incident again.

"So you figure the way to get even is by kissing the Weasley? That's low even for you" he spat.

"Actually I've been kissing him for days now." she retorted.

"Did you sleep with him as well?" Draco asked sounding defeated and hurt.

"That's none of your damn business Malfoy. Why don't you do what you do best and stick to your whores like your beloved fiance Pansy and leave me alone! As a matter of fact I really would prefer never speaking to you again!" Alyson shouted in her head and with that she shut his thoughts out.

Draco looked after her with longing sad eyes not noticing the three pairs of eyes staring at him from Ollivanders abandoned shop window. His mother grabs his arm and pulls him back towards Knockturn Alley. Draco lets out a sigh of pain as he looks after Alyson one last time before turning on his heel and disappearing into the darkness of the alley.


	10. Chapter 10

The burrow the following morning was nothing but chaos. Everyone was running about grabbing everything up last minute and throwing it into bags, checking their lists of supplies over and over again. Meanwhile Alyson stood in the bathroom starring at herself in the mirror.

"_This is it"_ she thought to herself as she starred at her eyes in the mirror,_ "Now is when we get down to business. No more boys and romance and holiday time. It's time to do the dark lords bidding because I am a death eater and I always will be"_

Alyson tried repeating to herself in her head that she was a death eater but the more she thought about it all she could think of was of all the fun she had had with the Weasleys the last few weeks. She thought of Harry and of how sweet he had been to her. She thought of Ron and Hermione and how many times they had laughed together even though they were both "blood traitors" and "mudbloods". She thought of George and how and had helped rescue her. She thought of Mr. Weasley who had actually been kind enough to speak to her every day. She thought of Mrs. Weasley the day the fireworks went off and even though she hated Alyson she knew that was just protecting her family. Then she thought of Fred, sweet handsome amazing Fred and she felt a smile spread across her lips.

She wasn't sure what it was about him that made her so happy but she knew that she would do anything for him he only need ask it. She sighed as she checked herself over. She wore a black wiggle dress with black stockings and black pair of stilettos. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to wear but the dark lord had always made them dress up whenever they stepped out of their room. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror and walked back out into her room for the last time. She looked around and sighed. Her bed was packed with all the things she was going to need for Hogwarts, Plus Demetri. He looked at her and squeaked.

Alyson picked Demetri up from the pile gently and placed him on her shoulder and then waved her hand so that her luggage would float down to the cars that were waiting for the Weasleys. The cars had been provided by the ministry so that Harry could be transported safely. Alyson walked slowly down the stairs everyone else had already eaten and was outside arguing over what car which people would ride in.

Alyson idled behind and went to the table and grabbed a peach off of it and began to chew it slowly. She leaned against the counter and looked around the kitchen one last time.

"You okay?" a voice asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just think this will probably be my first and last time here. So I want to remember it." Alyson replied slowly.

Harry nodded seeming to understand exactly how she felt.

"The burrow is like my second real home compared to Hogwarts. I remember the first time I came here." Harry said as he looked up at Alyson with sad eyes.

"I sure will miss it that's for sure" Alyson confessed as she felt a tear blink over the corner of her eye.

"You're not coming back with us. The order I mean" Harry stated plainly.

"No. I can't. I'm already putting you all in enough danger as it is. If I stay any longer someone will get hurt and I won't be able to stop it" Alyson

"No but we can fight. You can choose to fight against them." Harry said boldly as he head went up high and his shoulders straightened.

"As much as I want to I couldn't. If they won they would kill you all and if they got a hold of you…" Alyson started.

"They won't." Harry said sounding so sure and confident.

"You're a good guy Harry Potter" Alyson said as she looked towards him.

Harrys' face blushed and he smiled.

"Thanks" he managed to say as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"THERE YOU ARE! Come on let's go!" shouted Ron as he came in and grabbed Harry and shoved him towards the door.

Fred snuck in while Ron and Harry were leaving.

"Are you ready?" asked Fred as he made his way over to Alyson.

Alyson looked around one more time inhaled deeply and sighed.

"If I have to"

Fred wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly.

"You'll be back I promise" he whispered in her ear, "I don't care if I have to steal you from the dark lord himself I'll make sure it happens"

"Fred you don't mean that" Alyson said as she lifted her head to him.

"Alyson I would do anything for you" he said as he starred back into her eyes with a sincere look upon his face.

"Fred…I…" she started.

"Come on you slow pokes!" shouted a voice as Fred and Alyson jumped apart from each other.

Ginny stood with a disgusted look on her face as she looked from Fred to Alyson.

"I better bloody have not just seen that" she warned as she turned on her heel and marched for the car.

"We better go" Alyson quickly as she followed after her.

When she got outside everything was loaded up and people were starting to climb into the cars.

She looked from the cars when a ministry personnel came over and offered her his arm.

"This way Miss Saunders" he said as he led her to the first car.

Alyson turned to look at Fred who was being lead to another car. He gave Alyson an apologetic look as he climbed into the car. Alyson turned around and did the same as the person helped her into the car and then went around to sit up front.

When Alyson climbed inside she noticed that in the car was of course none other than Mrs. Weasley. She glanced around noticing that they were alone. She felt herself tense up and she avoided eye contact with her. She thought she felt the car moving but she didn't dare look out the window to make sure she was right to avoid eye contact with Mrs. Weasley who was sitting next to her.

Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh bloody hell what is it?" Alyson declared at last knowing that she wanted to speak to her.

"I'm warning you now Frost you better stay away from my family and Harry and Hermione. If I hear you hurt a hair on any of them I will come down and kill you myself. In fact when you get sorted into Slytherin I think it would be better for you to cease contact with all of them at once, especially Fred." She hissed.

"You know what I HAVE HAD IT!" shouted Alyson as she turned towards Mrs. Weasley throwing her hands up in the air making Demetri squeak loudly as he dug his nails into her shoulder to keep from falling off.

"I HAVE NOT DONE A DAMN THING TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! If I was going to kill any of you or hurt any of you why the hell would I wait until I got to Hogwarts to do it? It's much easier to kill you when Dumbledore isn't around! You need to understand I wouldn't dare hurt anyone in your family ever. I was raised being told you all were blood traitors and mudbloods and that is simply not the case. I like who I am around your family. I get to be normal for once which is nice. I didn't choose this life I was born into it. I can't help the way I am all I can do is say sorry. As for you son, you should worry about him least of all because I….I…I…" Alyson yelled as she felt herself on the brink of tears.

"You love him." she said as she looked at Alyson quickly and then turned away.

She nodded not really sure if by telling her that was the right thing to do. She didn't like seeming vulnerable.

"Please don't cry" Mrs. Weasley cried out as she grabbed a tissue and dabbed at Alyson's face with it.

"I knew this was going to happen one day but to you? It's scary. No offensive. It's just for years we've been fighting against the dark lord and then you come around and all a sudden life is turned upside down. I assumed you would have hexed half the people in the house by now and that way I could have a reason to hate you. But I can't hate you Alyson. You've been nothing but kind to my family and I, and Fred…Fred… Since the moment he met you he's been acting so strange but I think I know why now. He is in love with you…I don't approve of it but at the same time I don't want to keep my son from being happy" she managed to say.

Alyson's face drifted up and her eyes met Mrs. Weasleys.

"What about Draco?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He already knows…" Alyson said thinking about the incident at diagon alley.

"Well…I…guess that's that then" Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"Molly, I promise you I would never hurt you son. That is not my intention. And as long as I have a say in it I will make sure that you and your family are safe, including Harry." Alyson said to her as she looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know why but that comforts me" Mrs. Weasley said as she unfolded her hands and placed them in her lap. She gave Alyson a brief smile and then turned away.

Alyson nodded and then turned her attention to the window and looked out noticing they were pulling up to a huge train station.

"We're here" Mrs. Weasley sighed happily.

Alyson nodded and as soon as the car stopped quickly got out and made her way over to the lobby of the train station and waited for the others. The ministry workers were loading their trunks and stuff onto trolleys. Demetri suddenly gave out a high pitched squeak and Alyson looked up to see what it was and there before her stood Fred's twin George.

"Moring Alyson, Demetri" he said with a smile as he looked over to his family.

Fred ran up to them both with a brilliant smile upon his lips.

"Brother Georgie, you made it!" He laughed as he smacked George on the back.

"Wouldn't miss seeing off little Ronald and Ginny here for anything in the world and of course I had to be here to see Miss Alyson again." George smirked as he winked at his brother.

"Come on let's meet them on the platform" Fred smiled as he wrapped an arm around Alyson and lead her into the train station.

"You okay?" Fred asked Alyson when they were finally alone.

"Yes, I think so." Alyson nodded quietly.

"What did she say to you?" he asked her with worried eyes.

"She's just worried about you that's all" Alyson confessed as her and Fred stopped in front of a platform wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she watched him look around quickly.

"Making sure none of the muggles are paying attention" he said and with that he grabbed her hand and began running towards the wall.

"FRED ARE YOU CRAZY!" Alyson shouted at him as she braced herself to collide with the wall. She closed her eyes tightly and squeezed his hands.

Suddenly she heard some yell out.

"Mommy look the Hogwarts express!"

Alyson's eyes shot open and she was standing in the middle of a giant platform with a beautiful red and black train in front of her. On a gold plaque on the front of the train in beautifully carved letters read The Hogwarts Express. She looked around and saw a bunch of other wizards and witches running around trying to get on the train.

"This is it, your carriage my lady" Fred teased Alyson with a smile and a gleam in his eyes as he looked the train over.

"You miss it don't you?" Alyson asked with a sly smile on her face.

"I do but I also love owning my own shop" teased Fred as he winked at Alyson

Fred looked at Alyson who's face seemed very sad suddenly.

"Don't worry I'll sneak in to come see you" Fred whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Alyson hugged him back tightly leaning against him and burying her face into his chest trying to memorize his scent. He smelt strongly of soap and musk. Alyson breathed it in deeply and held him for as long as he would let her.

The train whistle was loud and sharp making Alyson jump suddenly. Fred laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around her. His family appeared suddenly from the wall and she looked up at him.

"What If I get sorted into hufflepuff?" Alyson suddenly said with blank face.

"I don't think there's any way in hell you'd be sorted into that house" laughed Fred as Demetri squeaked loudly as if to agree with him.

"Goodbye Demetri, you take care of this beautiful young lady you hear?" he said loudly as he pointed his finger at the puff.

Demetri growled and Alyson burst into laughter.

"Come on Alyson lets go find a seat" Ron said as he walked over to her and Fred.

"Yes I guess I better" Alyson said as she back to face Fred.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked as she felt herself get nervous suddenly.

"Yes, I promise" Fred said as he pulled her back into a big hug.

"Fred..before I wanted to say. I wanted to say that…" Alyson tried to say as the whistle sounded again.

"Don't worry about it, you can tell me later" he smiled and with that he pulled her into a deep kiss in front of everyone. Alyson heard some students whistling at them and others laughing loudly. Alyson kissed him back hard not caring who saw, she didn't want to let him go.

"It'll be fine" Fred reassured her as she nodded and then took off for the train door behind her. When she got up on the step the train started to move. Ron was standing behind her and as they rolled away they all waved.

Alyson looked to Fred and he put his hand over his heart and patted it twice and then pointed at her. Alyson felt a bright smile form on her lips as she did it back to him and waved big. As they pulled away she noticed the all too familiar couple with bright blonde hair standing in the back of the crowd with their eyes fixed on her.

Narcissa nodded to Alyson discreetly as if to say thank you, Alyson smiled quickly and then turned to follow Ron onto the train.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron led Alyson up towards the front of the train. She followed behind Ron closely as they pushed past a large crowd of students. Trailing at the end of the group was Draco and his pug Pansy. She had her arm wrapped around Draco and was smiling brightly. Draco looked distant as if he was not there as he kept his eyes straight ahead. Pansy's eyes went to Alyson's and her eyes instantly dropped. She leaned down and whispered something into Draco's ear and his eyes shot up. He met Alyson's eyes briefly but long enough for Alyson to narrow her eyes at him and turn away.

Alyson didn't notice that while she walked away Draco kept his eyes on her and walked straight into another student. Pansy yelled out in anger as she fell to the ground. Draco pushed the student aside and left Pansy there on the floor as he looked at Alyson one last time and headed to the back of the train with Pansy screaming after him.

Ron slid a compartment door open and inside was Hermione and Harry. Harry was in a deep hushed but angry sounding conversation with Hermione. As soon as they saw them enter they both shut up quickly. Harry's eyes went to Alyson's and dropped his face blushed a deep shade of red.

"What's going on?" asked Ron suddenly.

"Nothing" Harry said quickly as he went into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Oh where'd you get that from?" Alyson asked suddenly.

"There's a trolley, it went towards the back of the train" Harry said sheepishly.

"Okay anybody else want anything?" Alyson asked as she reached into her clutch and pulled out some money.

"Yes I'll take a pumpkin pastry, two chocolate frogs and one…no make that two pumpkin juices" Ron blurted out quickly.

"RON!" Hermione growled as she slapped him on the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Ron asked as he rubbed his arm with a sour look on his face.

"You don't need to have her buy the whole trolley" hissed Hermione.

"No its okay, honestly" Alyson added.

"Do you want anything Hermione"

"No thank you, but thanks for offering" Hermione replied as she pulled out a bag of snacks had made for them.

"Harry?"

"No im good" Harry replied as he took another bite of his chocolate frog.

"Right then, be back in a jiffy" Alyson smiled as she forced herself out of the room and down the narrow hallway towards the back of the train.

Alyson passed many compartments before hearing a voice calling "Anything from the trolley"

Alyson rushed up behind the woman and just as she was about to make a purchase a hand shot out from a dark compartment and pulled her in.

"What the!" Alyson started as someone clapped their hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Alyson don't scream" Draco whispered in her ear as he removed his hand slowly.

"And what do you want? In case you didn't see I was going to get something from the trolley" Alyson hissed angrily.

"I wanted to see if you were okay" he muttered quietly as he moved his eyes to the floor.

"I'm fine now can I leave?" hissed Alyson as she lifted her arm for the door.

Draco grabbed her and arm and pulled her away from the door which in turn brought her closer to him. She felt his breath on her lips and she glared up at him.

"What Draco? What do you want?" Alyson nearly shouted at him as she ripped herself out of his grasp.

"I…I…" he tried to say.

"Listen let's just get this damn task done so I can get on with my life. You do your duty and I'll do mine" Alyson spat as she crossed her arms over her chest digging her nails into her arms.

"And if you say anything about Fred to the dark lord you'll wish you hadn't" Alyson warned as she leaned into Draco and whispered in quietly into his ear.

"Is that a threat Frost" Draco growled as his hands bawled up into fists.

"No, of course not. It's a promise Malfoy!" Alyson smiled as she waved her middle finger in front of his face.

Draco's lips formed into a sneer and he grabbed Alyson by her throat and threw her up against the window.

"Oh the death eater in you has finally come out" Alyson snickered.

"Don't you dare threaten me you have no idea what I'm capable of" he whispered hoarsely in her ear as his lips brushed against her neck.

"If you lay I finger on me I'll kill you before the dark lord has a chance to"

Draco's eyes became wide and he took a step back from Alyson but he never removed his eyes from hers.

"Oh yes dear little Malfoy, I know all about your task and what will happen if you don't accomplish it. One screw up and all I have to do is say the word and the dark lord will end you and your family" Alyson sneered with a great big smirk on her face.

Draco stood there speechless.

"It would serve you well to remember that Malfoy. You need not speak to me unless it has to do with the dark lords task you got that Malfoy!" Alyson hissed as she turned on her heel and walked out of the compartment empty handed and headed back to the front of the train.

As Alyson passed through the hallway she felt a breeze blow past her. That was odd she thought as she turned and looked around but no one was in the hallway. Alyson shook her head and headed back to her compartment.

When she reached her compartment only Ron and Hermione were there.

"Where's Harry?" Alyson asked as soon as opened the door and entered to sit back down.

"Went for a walk" Ron said as she shoved something into his mouth and chewed loudly.

"Ronald would you please control yourself" Hermione warned as she glanced up from her book.

"You alright Alyson you look frazzled" Hermione asked her suddenly.

"Yeah just fine" Alyson said too quickly.

"Don't be nervous Hogwarts is great" Ron said through a mouth full of food.

Alyson and Hermione both burst out into laughter. They spent the rest of the ride talking about amazing things at Hogwarts and what they both thought Alyson would enjoy. Alyson then joined them on their prefect walk up and down the train since Harry was still missing.

As they neared the end of the train they stopped.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation?" Alyson asked as she tried to walk through them.

Hermione and Ron both blocked her way.

"That's the Slytherin part of the train. They are all back there including Draco" Hermione explained.

"And you are not going in because why?" Alyson asked.

Just then two more prefects emerged from behind them. One had long black hair with olive skin and the other was a male with long black hair that ended under his chin.

"Hermione, Ron" the girl said.

"Cho. Brandon" Hermione said while Ron stood quietly.

"Are you going in there?" asked Brandon as he mentioned to the Slytherin side of the train.

"No I don't think so" Ron replied as he walked toward them as if to leave.

"Oh yes you are!" Alyson cried out as she grabbed him by the back of his robes and turned him around.

"In case you forgot, Harry is missing we need to find him" Alyson said.

"She's right Ron we'll be at Hogwarts in less than a half hour and Harry is nowhere in sight" Hermione explained.

"Harry is missing?" Cho said suddenly her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Who's the girl?" Brandon ignored them as he pointed to Alyson.

"This is Alyson F…Saunders" Ron said quickly catching himself before he screwed up.

"I've never seen you before." Brandon started.

"Transfer" Alyson cut him off.

"Oh Alright, well Alyson if there is anything I can do for you please feel free to just ask" Brandon said as he bowed towards her with a charming smile on his lips.

"As if she'd ever ask you for anything Miller" a voice called out from behind them.

Alyson turned to see him and Blaise, Draco's best friend, standing next to him.

"Zabini" growled Brandon.

"What are all you doing down on our end of the train?" hissed Blaise as his eyes went to Alyson. His expression changed for a minute but then he quickly turned his attention to the others, he recognized her.

Draco looked at Blaise with a warning face and then back at the group. Ron and Hermione glared at Draco both had their hands on their wands.

"And why is she here?" asked Draco as he pointed to Alyson.

"We didn't want to leave her in the compartment alone, not that you care anyway Malfoy" Hermione challenged.

"What did you say to me you filthy little mudblood?" Draco snarled.

At this point Alyson walked in between them and stood in front of Draco while the others raised their wands to him. Draco drew his in turn and Alyson watched in horror as his sleeve rolled up while he did this. Alyson grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him into her.

"Stop it! All of you!"

Draco stood there his mouth hanging open, Blaise had the same face.

"You're defending them?" Cho growled.

"Of course not! But there is no need to start a fight over something so stupid. I'll just leave" Alyson exclaimed as she jumped away from Draco looking from him to his arm and then back at his eyes.

Draco instantly grabbed his sleeve and pulled it down as far as it would go although Alyson had already covered it him for him.

Cho and Brandon muttered under their breath and then walked away slowly while Ron and Hermione followed them.

Alyson turned back to Draco and sighed heavily.

"Please try not to be so reckless" Alyson whispered as she leaned over and straightened his sleeve on his coat out.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked her suddenly, "You could have me expose myself but you didn't why not?"

Alyson looked him over for a good minute and then entered his thoughts.

"You know why."

She then looked at both of the boys and said outloud.

"These are dangerous times and you have to be careful both of you. I can't go around saving you every time you decide to do something stupid" Alyson said.

"But they started it" Blaise muttered.

"They bloody well did not! Stop being such douchebags both of you. There are far more important things to be fighting over"

Draco looked at Alyson once and then looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't apologize to me, just don't do it again" Alyson said as she turned away to follow Hermione and Ron.

They arrived at Hogwarts soon after and Alyson grabbed her stuff and followed Ron and Hermione out of the compartment.

"Where's Harry" Hermione asked aloud.

"Hopefully he's in the loo" Alyson replied but she had a gut feeling that was exactly where he wasn't.

"Come on maybe he went up to the castle already" Ron suggested as Hermione nodded her head in agreement and followed him up.

Alyson followed them silently towards a black carriage that was being drawn by what looked like a skeleton of a horse.

"What is that?" Alyson breathed.

"That's a Thestral" cooed a very high pitched voice.

Alyson turned and to her right stood a girl with long white hair and pale skin. She was short and very thin but she had the most ridiculous glasses on one side was the blue and the other red.

"Alyson this is Luna" Hermione said.

"Always nice to meet someone else who can see them." Luna smiled as nodded towards Alyson and then disappeared in the crowd.

"What does she mean by that?" Alyson asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Only people who have seen death can see them" Hermione vaguely explained.

Alyson rubbed her arms and then turned back towards them.

"Surely these winged creatures don't frighten you Miss Saunders"

Alyson turned around and behind her stood Severus Snape, His long slick hair glistening in the moonlight.

"Not at all" Alyson spat.

"I was told to escort you to the headmaster's office" Snape replied.

"Very well then, let's get on with it" Alyson replied as she looked at Hermione's panic stricken face.

"Well see you up at the castle Alyson" Ron nodded as he grabbed onto Hermione's sleeve and dragged her away.

Alyson watched after them for a bit until Snape's voice called her out of her daze.

"It's alright I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy" he snapped at a man who was going through all their belongings.

Draco snatched the cane from out of the man's hand which Alyson recognized instantly as Draco's father's walking cane with his wand attached in the top.

Alyson glared in his direction for a minute until someone spoke to her.

"Name" said a very short man on a stack of books. He had a long white beard with little black beady eyes.

"Alyson Fr…Saunders" Alyson said as she quickly caught herself.

The man's eyes shot up from the list of students and looked her over with a look of shock in his eyes. He smiled weakly at her as he crossed her name off the list.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco spoke which startled Alyson she didn't realize he had come up next to her.

"Let's go both of you" Snape instructed as he motioned to the carriage that was waiting on their left.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco offered Alyson his hand so he could help her up on the carriage. Having no other option since Snape had already sat down she accepted his hand and climbed up quickly making sure to let go as soon as she could. She rubbed her hands on her uniform and then took her seat. The carriage did not leave right away, Alyson was wondering why this was until the girl Luna and a bloody faced Harry Potter climbed up to join them.

"Harry! What happened?" Alyson exclaimed as she rushed over to help him to the seat next to her.

"Nothing I'll be fine" he said as he quickly glared at Draco and then looked back at Alyson.

"Did you do this?" Alyson hissed as she turned her attention to Draco.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Alyson" he muttered as he turned away to observe the sky.

Alyson felt her nails dig into her palm but she had no time to fight with Draco, he would get his in the end. Right now harry needed help so Alyson waved her hand and summoned a handkerchief and leaned into Harry.

"May i?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" Harry said as she leaned into him and applied the cloth to his nose to help stop the bleeding.

"Alyson, I'm sure Mr. Potter can hold that to his own nose" Snape suggested.

Alyson turned to him and glared.

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if Draco would stop acting like a child." Alyson growled at him as she turned her eyes to Draco whose hands were balled into fists and his face turning a bright shade of red at the sight of Alyson touching Harry.

"I'm not a child!" Draco spat.

"Are you sure?" Alyson retorted as she again turned towards harry and rubbed some of the blood off his face with the cloth.

"Alyson, it's okay I can do it" Harry replied as he took the cloth from her hand, their fingers brushed together momentarily and when they did Draco tensed up and grabbed onto the outer edge of his seat.

"Bloody Hell Malfoy I'm helping him not trying to get into his knickers!" Alyson spat as they arrived at the castle and Alyson flung herself off the carriage first and walked towards the castle not caring to wait for the others.

Luna and Harry arrived at the castle first. Luna looked at Alyson then at Harry and bowed her head before walking off into the castle leaving Harry there at Alyson's side.

"Um I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and for standing up for me" Harry said quietly as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Harry you don't need to thank me just do me a favor and stay away from Draco that's all I ask" Alyson replied.

Harry smiled sheepishly and then nodded at her.

Snape and Draco came up behind them and Harry nodded again and then headed off into the castle.

Draco's eyes met Alyson's and then he too went inside of the castle.

"Well Miss Frost, shall we" Snape said as he lead her into the castle and down the hallway. The castle was huge unlike anything she had ever imagined. Snape led her down the hallway instead of through the two huge double doors where Harry, Luna and Draco had entered through. Finally after what seemed like forever they arrived in front of a gold hippogriff statue.

Alyson had been too busy admiring the statue to hear what Snape muttered and suddenly the statue jumped to life and started to spin around into a stair case.

Snape started to ascend up the stairs Alyson quickly followed not wanting to get left behind. When they reached the top of the stairs they reached a small brown door. Alyson watched as the door slowly swung open just as Snape was about to knock.

"Come in Severus." Called a voice as Alyson stepped into a room that was covered in paintings.

She looked around quickly trying to take everything in.

"Alyson have a seat please" Dumbledore cooed as he pointed to a big gold chair behind his desk.

Alyson nodded and did as she was told. As she took her seat something lowered onto her head and instantly a voice sprung up out of nowhere.

"Ah this must be the girl we were discussing earlier. Wow she is dark, very dark indeed. Part Veela, and is also very deadly and can do wandless magic, Very impressive. But she also has lots of courage and goodness hidden beneath this dark interior. Trained to be an assassin but now is having a change of heart." Alyson's head jerked to see the teachers faces but they remained still as if they could hear nothing.

"Well this is difficult indeed." The voice spoke.

"Alyson I truly believe everyone deserves a second chance and I think there is more to you then just this death eater you have been trained to be so I'm going to have to say, GRYFFINDOR" the hat said.

Snape's jaw dropped and Dumbledore started to cough.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore muttered slowly.

"Yes she is meant to be in Gryffindor" the voice repeated.

And with that the mass was lifted off her head and placed down on the desk in front of her. To Alyson's surprise it was just an old ratty hat with what seemed to resemble a face in the front of it.

"Gryffindor….I don't understand." Snape said slowly.

"Perhaps there is more to Miss Frost here than we thought" Dumbledore said as his lips formed into a small smile.

After a few minutes of Snape trying to convince Dumbledore to put Alyson into Slytherin Dumbledore turned to him and put his hands in the air.

"You heard what the hat said now let's get to feast I'm starving" he smiled.

Alyson could not believe it. The hat had placed her in Gryffindor…What were the odds. She couldn't wait to tell Fred, he would be so proud of her. And Hermione, Ron and Harry they would be so excited but Draco, he would be so disappointed. What if he told the dark lord? She thought quickly as her eyes darted back to the hat. She could always tell the dark lord she had asked to be placed in Gryffindor since harry had asked the hat for that. Yes that is what she would do.

When they finally reached the great hall Alyson took a deep breath and looked to Snape quickly.

"Hurry the sorting ceremony should be starting soon" Snape said as he glanced at the giant mass of students headed their way.

Dumbledore nodded and pushed the doors open. Alyson followed both of them in until Snape took off to the left to head towards the staff table. Dumbledore took Alyson up the right side of the room. He led her to the Gryffindor table and as soon as they came near the table Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into applause as the rest of the table joined them. Alyson smiled brightly and took the seat next to Harry.

"I thought you would have been doomed to Slytherin" Harry whispered to her as she took a seat.

"So did I" Alyson replied shyly as she turned her attention to the other students who were all introducing themselves to her.

After the boys finished fighting over who would introduce themselves to her first the girls started to introduce themselves as well. Everyone was so friendly and nice, everyone that is except for Ginny who had a sour look on her face.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall burst open and in walked a bunch of short big eyed students whom Alyson assumed were what everyone was referring to as the "first years". She watched as they slowly were sorted into their houses. Alyson observed that hat like a hawk trying to see if the hat was speaking to anyone else like the way it had spoken to her.

"Alyson did you hear me" said a voice as Alyson quickly snapped out of her daze.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I asked if you wanted to have the bed next to me" Hermione laughed at Alyson.

"I'm sorry; this is all terribly new to me still. But yes I'd love to have the bed next to you" Alyson smiled warmly.

"Great so it's settled then" Hermione smiled triumphantly as she turned to the girl sitting next to her.

Once all the students were sorted Alyson watched as Dumbledore stood up cleared his throat and the hall became completely silent. It was then Alyson noticed the ceiling, with the night sky shimmering above her head.

"Wow" Alyson said.

"It's not really the sky, it's just made to look like it" Harry whispered to her.

"It's beautiful!"

"Yes it is" Harry replied.

"Very best of evenings to you all, First off let me introduce the newest member of our staff Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore said as a short man with a balding gray head stood up and the hall burst into applause.

"Professor Slughorn I'm glad to say has agreed to resume his old post as potions master meanwhile the post of the defensive against the dark arts will be taken by Professor Snape."

At this the hall erupted in whispers while some of the Slytherins and staff members began to clap. Alyson too clapped for Snape, it was the position he had always wanted. Alyson glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw them all clapping except for Draco who had his head rested on his hand and he was staring at the table. He looked depressed and lost in thought. Alyson quickly diverted her eyes so she wouldn't feel bad for him.

"What's up with Malfoy" Ron muttered suddenly as he too noticed Malfoy's behavior.

"He's just mad that he'll be separated from his beloved" teased Ginny as the others glared at her including Harry.

"He's not her beloved" hissed Harry as he turned away from her and gave his attention once again to Dumbledore.

Alyson muttered a quick thank you to Harry before Dumbledore started to speak again.

"Now as you know each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival tonight and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man who like you sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, stepped under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name, Tom Riddle."

Once again the whispers started up as Alyson flinched at the name. Voldemort hated his muggle name and would kill anyone for even mentioning it. Alyson thought Dumbledore was either very stupid or very brave to even dare mention this to anyone.

"Today of course he is known all over the world by another name, which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight I'm reminded of a sobering fact, every day, every hour, this very minute dark forces attempt to penetrate this very castle's wall. In the End their greatest weapon is you" Dumbledore said as his eyes went over to the Slytherin table and then to Alyson.

"Just something to think about" he continued as he nodded at her.

Alyson's eyes dropped and quickly went to Draco's. Dumbledore was obviously much smarter than he seemed and Alyson knew without a doubt that he knew something was going on. Draco's eyes met Alyson's for a moment they seemed sad but full of fear. Alyson nodded to him as to say stick to your mission as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now off to bed pip pip"

The students all rose to their feet and started to exit the hall. Alyson glanced back to where Dumbledore had stood only to notice he was already gone. That man knew too much already and Alyson knew at that moment that the plans would have to go into effect much sooner than she thought.

In her head Alyson developed a plan to reach the dark lord and warn him that someone was tipping Dumbledore off. Someone in their group was a traitor and that someone needed to be found at once. There was no way that Dumbledore would have any idea that Draco had been given the task of killing him. For god sakes they hadn't even tried to kill him yet for him to know anything. Alyson had her suspicions of who the snitch was but she also knew that Snape would be the person they would accuse. He couldn't be. He had been loyal for so many years and had tortured people in front of Alyson and helped carry out tasks with her. And not to mention he had made an unbreakable vow with Draco. Snape would never betray them but if Alyson said something they would pursue him, Alyson had decided it would be best not to mention anything to the dark lord, perhaps she was just being paranoid because there was no way Dumbledore would know this already, unless Draco had told someone…


	13. Chapter 13

Alyson adjusted to her classes very quickly. Her favorite class was advanced potions which she took with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Professor Slughorn was amazing and very fun, Alyson was becoming quite fond of him in fact she believed Slughorn was her favorite teacher.

Alyson hadn't seen much of Draco but she knew that he had been working very hard on his task. He would disappear for hours of a day and no one had seen him or heard from him. Harry had been babbling on about him being up to something. Alyson warned him to drop it but that just seemed to fuel him even more.

Alyson was feeling groggy and tired after a long day at Hogsmeade with Hermione so she hopped in the shower quickly. When she was finished she dressed and went down to the common room to wait for Hermione. As she entered the common room she noticed the blonde boy who seemed obsessed with Hermione waiting on the couch. His name was McLaggen and he stalked Hermione pretty much all day every day.

"Afternoon Saunders" he called from the couch.

"McLaggen." Alyson muttered as she leaned against the wall crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"If you're looking for Hermione she already went down to the great hall" he smiled at her.

"Then why are you up here and not following her around?" Alyson asked suspiciously.

"Need to practice for Qudditch try outs next week" he beamed.

"Right. Well then good luck I guess." Alyson said quickly as she bolted for the portrait and entered into the hallway.

She was just about to reach the great hall when a hand grabbed onto her hand and pulled her to an empty hallway.

"Draco what is it?" Alyson asked as she turned to face the blonde who was leaning up against the wall with his eyes on the ground.

"I'm not sure I can do this" he said slowly.

"Draco you listen to me and you listen to me good. You have to do this. If you don't…"Alyson started but could not finish.

"I know. I know. It's just this doesn't feel right" Draco said silently.

"Draco I've known you since we were kids, I know that deep down you are a good person. But unfortunantly bad things happen to good people so for once in your life suck it up and be the bad guy that you show to the world" Alyson said as she leaned over and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

His face was dark with shadows and his eyes were red and puffy. He had been losing sleep over this. Alyson knew he could not do this task and if he did it would end up killing him. She thought for a moment about confessing about having Snape make the unbreakable vow but then he would know for sure how Alyson felt about him and she could not allow that to happen especially now that Fred was in her life.

Draco grabbed Alyson's hand and she felt his lips brush over her skin they were cracked and dry. Alyson slowly pulled her hand away and looked up at him, his eyes meeting hers.

"Draco don't" Alyson instructed.

"Alyson I love…" he started but Alyson placed her finger to his lips.

"No you don't Draco. You can't. You know as well as I, that this, whatever it is would never work. You are promised to Pansy and if you were with me they would kill you. I need you to stay alive. Do you understand? Your mother needs you to stay alive. With your father the way he is, she will need you now more than you'll ever know." Alyson

"Alyson I don't care! All I care about is…" he started again.

"Draco stop! It cannot happen and I forbid you to speak about it again. You have to stay strong and live Draco. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you" Alyson said as she put both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

Draco pulled Alyson into him and hugged her tightly. His lips brushed against her ear as he wrapped one of his hands in her hair. Alyson leaned her head onto his shoulder and hugged him back knowing that letting him go would be one of the hardest decisions she would ever have to make but she knew she had to do it to keep him safe. If the dark lord found out he would torture Draco and force him to marry pansy the next day to keep him away from Alyson. She knew the dark lord did not love her but he did not like other men around or even touching Alyson.

Alyson let go of Draco and examined his face. His eyes were watery. And she took her hands and brushed his eyes lightly.

"Now let me go get something to eat for the both of us and let's start working on this task" Alyson said with an encouraging smile.

Draco nodded.

"Where can I meet you that will be safe and no one will know what we are up to?" she asked.

"The room of requirements. It's on the fourth floor, just meet me at the end of the hallway I'll wait for you." He said as he flashed her one of his amazing smiles again and then strutted away from her.

God damn it Draco Malfoy at this rate I'll never be able to get rid of you Alyson thought to herself as she saw him smile slightly before disappearing around the corner as if he could hear her thoughts.

Alyson shook her head in frustration and headed into the great hall. When she did Hermione, Ron and Harry were already there.

"Hey Alyson" Ron smiled with a mouth full of food.

"Ron didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite to talk with your mouth full" Alyson teased as she reached down and grabbed two plates and started piling them high with food.

"Hungry or something Alyson?" asked Hermione suddenly as she eyed up her plate.

"No I'm going to take this to the Ravenclaw common room, Brandon and I were partnered up for a herbology assignment so I promised to meet him up there like now. & I figured id bring food in case we need some brain power" Alyson smiled.

Ron and Hermione nodded and went into another conversation while Harry eyed Alyson suspiciously. Alyson smiled at him and then waved her hand so that two drinks would float behind her as she dashed for the fourth floor.

After checking several times to see if Harry was following her Alyson finally made it to the end of the hallway. Draco was leaning up against a pillar checking his wrist watch over and over.

"There you are I thought was going to have to send a search and rescue out for you" he smirked with his famous million dollar Malfoy smirk.

Alyson felt her stomach twist into knots as she quickly looked away and muttered

"I would have been here sooner but I think potter is following me" she explained as she looked around to make sure he was not.

"Well then let's get you inside" he said as his eyes darted around the hallway quickly.

Alyson was about to follow him when he placed his hand up as if to say wait there and started pacing back and forth several times.

"Draco what are you doing?" she inquired as she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Whatever you're doing you might want to…" she was saying just as a door appeared before her.

Draco grabbed her around her waist and led her inside the door as it sealed behind her Draco frowned.

"Stupid Potter always putting his nose in matters that don't concern him" hissed Draco as he let Alyson go and then lead her through a room that was full of junk piles so high that some of them almost reached the ceiling.

After what seemed like forever he conjured up a rug in front of a tall black cabinet.

"Here let me" he said as he took a plate from her and helped her sit down.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" he smiled.

They both sat there for a while eating in silence before Alyson finally spoke.

"So do have any ideas of how you are going to do it yet?" Alyson asked him.

"I have a few ideas but not sure how to go about all this" he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well what are they?" she asked.

Draco reached behind him and pulled out a shiny black box he sat it on the floor and pushed it towards Alyson.

"What's this?"

"Open it" he said as he placed a piece of strawberry in his mouth.

Alyson nodded and opened the box inside was a blue sapphire necklace plated in gold.

"It's not really my style Draco but thank you" Alyson teased as she reached for the necklace.

"NO!" Draco shouted suddenly as he snapped the box closed.

"What?" Alyson exclaimed as she nearly dropped the glass she was holding in the other hand.

"It's cursed or at least I tried to curse it" Draco said slowly.

Alyson looked at Draco with a slight impressed smile upon her lips.

"Well you didn't finish the curse" Alyson replied.

"What?" he asked.

"The curse you placed on this," Alyson said as she closed her eyes and waved her hand over top the box and the turned to Draco, "Will not kill him."

"And I suppose you know one that will" he sighed with a sly smile as he pretended to be angry.

"You did well for your first try but let the master do her job"

With that Alyson closed her eyes and suddenly the lights in the room went out, Alyson rose to her feet as a dark green smoke formed out of Alyson's finger tips and begins to engulf the necklace.

"Take Thy life and close thy eyes for death is waiting for you with the slightest touch of a fingertip let the wearer speak no more"

Alyson's danced slowly while waving her hands in the air until the smoke faded out from her finger tips and all flowed into the box. She waved her hand as the cracks in the boxes glowed a bright green and then went dark.

The lights came back on and Draco's eyes remained on Alyson, he bit his lip and ran his hands over his chin.

"Sorry I always forget that I'm part veela, I shouldn't have danced" Alyson said as she went to get up. She turned to leave the room but Draco stopped her. He pulled her into him pressing his lips to hers hungrily.

"Draco get a hold of yourself" Alyson said as she shoved him away from her which sent him toppling over into a pile of random items on the other side of the room.

"I..I'm sorry" he replied quickly as he looked away from her.

"Don't be like I said I shouldn't have danced" Alyson replied as she helped him out of the pile of junk.

Alyson pulled him to his feet and then brushed him off.

"If I found a way for us to be together would you…?" he asked suddenly as Alyson cut him off.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and walk away" Alyson said as she turned and headed for the door.

"But I…" he yelled.

Alyson spun around and looked at him.

"No you don't Draco Malfoy. People who love each other don't hurt each other" she replied slowly as she sent images of him kissing the other girl and images of her kissing Fred to his mind.

Draco's head dropped and his hands formed together tightly before he started to approach Alyson again.

"Alyson I'd do anything for you, you know that" he whispered hoarsely to her.

"I know you would, that's another reason why you can't be with me" Alyson replied as she imagined him taking on the dark lord for her and getting killed.

"What do I need to do to make you realize I'm never giving up on you" Draco sighed as he ran his hand down her cheek.

"You have to let me go. It's the only way either of us will ever be happy" Alyson said as she grabbed his hand with hers and held it on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"I can't Alyson, I just can't" he said as he let go of her and opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Draco promise me you will. Once this task is done you have to let me go." Alyson said as she grabbed onto his arm and stopped him from leaving.

He looked her over and spoke quickly.

"You're going to run." He said as Alyson dropped her eyes.

"Draco I…I can't live like this anymore. I don't want to be evil or a killer." She said slowly.

"Alyson you can't! He'll kill you!"

"I'm better off dead than to be used a weapon for the dark lord's army. All those people I've killed…" she stammered.

"Alyson that wasn't your fault you didn't want to kill those people" he said slowly.

"No but I could have stood up for them. I could have said no instead I went along with it which makes me just as guilty as the rest of them" Alyson confessed.

"That's not true! You look at me Alyson" he said as he took her face in his hands, "You are a good person. You've rescued me so many times when I should have been the one rescuing you. You've always stood up for my family even though they hate you and would love nothing more than to see you dead. You are not a death eater Alyson, I've seen you spare people and not say anything about it hoping the dark lord wouldn't find out."

"You saw me do that?" Alyson hesitated.

"Yes every time"

"Why didn't you report me?" Alyson muttered with fear in her eyes.

"Because I love you Alyson…" he started as a loud crash sounded from the end of the hallway.

Alyson and Draco suddenly jumped apart they both grabbed their wands and headed in that direction but whoever had be eavesdropping was long gone. Alyson had her suspicions but knew she would have to wait to get harry alone before she could interrogate him.

Alyson looked at Draco and shook her head as if to say don't ever say that to me again before she made her way back towards her common room. As she was heading that way she saw harry dart down the hallway. Alyson silently followed him. When he arrived at Dumbledore's statue Alyson hid herself among the shadows. She watched him climb the stairs and then ran to side of the statue before she could follow him the stairs started winding down.

Alyson grabbed the pair of extendable ears Fred had given her and waved her hand as one flew up and latched itself to Dumbledore's door. Alyson placed the ear up to hers and listened carefully as Dumbledore began to explain how every week him and Harry would be researching and learning about Voldemort's past. As Alyson listened her eyes grew wide in fear. Voldemort's mother had used a love spell on his father that was the reason he left and never saw his son again… Alyson sighed heavily not wanting to listen to anymore but she did. That was when she heard about the ring, the ring that Alyson knew to be a horcrux. Alyson was the only person whom the dark lord had confined in about this matter. Alyson exhaled heavily before waving her hand and running back to the common room. Dumbledore had warned Harry not to tell anyone but Hermione and Ron, she couldn't be sure but she had a feeling Dumbledore knew she was listening. Alyson ran to her room and began to scribble a note to Voldemort but stopped herself. What if Harry and Dumbledore found all the horcruxes then they could kill Voldemort and Alyson would be free. Alyson's mouth dropped she couldn't believe she was thinking this. Voldemort was in most ways like a father to her but if she didn't do this she would never be happy and all her new friends would die. Dumbledore had no idea what he had stumbled upon but Alyson knew that if he had been injured by one of them he would die anyway. Alyson's eyes closed as she forced herself to lie down on her bed. If Dumbledore died before Draco could fulfill his task the dark lord would kill him and then he would know what Harry and Dumbledore were planning to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Alyson sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall her arm linked with Ron's.

"Come on Ron cheer up you're going to be great!" she reassured him.

"I don't know about all that but I will give it my best" he said as he nibbled on a piece of pancake.

Harry and Hermione arrived. Harry was in his qudditch get up and Alyson couldn't help but notice what good shape he was in. She had never noticed Harry had muscles before due to all the baggy clothes he wore. She averted her eyes at once when Harry glanced at her, he saw what she was doing and blushed a bright red color.

"Alyson can we talk for a minute?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Umm…sure…" she replied as she looked from him to Hermione and Ron. They looked just as surprised as she did.

She followed him out into the hallway and he led her down towards the empty qudditch pitch. Once inside the pitch he took a seat with her on an empty bench.

"What's up Harry?" Alyson asked quietly.

"You know that I heard you with Malfoy yesterday." He said quietly.

"Yes I figured you did." Alyson said slowly as she tried to read his facial expressions.

"You're going to run." Harry repeated.

"I am." Alyson replied as she turned her eyes to the ground and twisted her fingers in her uniform.

"What if there is a way to keep you safe so you won't have to run" Harry replied slowly.

"Harry even if there was a way he wouldn't stop until he found me"

"But what if there is a way" Harry insisted as he looked right at Alyson.

"And what do you propose I do Harry? Join the order and fight for them. In case you hadn't realized they all want nothing to do with me and would love nothing more than to see me dead" Alyson admitted to him.

"Yes they would but Fred would never let that happen." Harry said as he smiled slightly.

"I know but his family would be angry with him for it." Alyson said slowly.

"They'd get over it. He loves you and from what I saw yesterday I'm pretty sure you love him too." Harry smiled encouragingly.

"Don't tell him okay" Alyson said slowly as she laughed to herself softly.

"Wouldn't dare" he smiled brightly.

"But there is one thing I do want to know" he said as he turned his eyes away from her.

"I'm sorry Harry I can't tell you about the task" Alyson said quickly.

"Draco is a death eater isn't he"

"Harry you know I can't tell you that either." Alyson stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know he's up to something I've been following him" Harry confessed.

"Harry I'm only going to tell you this once, leave Draco alone. Stop following him and stop trying to figure out what's going on. It has nothing to do with you and if I hear or catch you doing it again you will have to answer to me."

Harry's eyes went to Alyson's his face became a bright red.

"Listen I like you Harry you are a very good friend, but there are some things you need to give a rest okay" Alyson said.

Just then a group of people entered the pitch Alyson turned her head back to Harry and he nodded as if to agree that he wouldn't do it again. Alyson nodded and then leaned over and hugged him quickly.

"Good Luck today potter" she teased as she impersonated Snape's voice the best she could.

Harry burst into laughter as he playfully shoved her and then headed down into the field. Hermione climbed up onto the bench with her.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing you know, I think Harry's totally hot on me" Alyson teased as she winked at Hermione.

"As if, he is head over heels for Ginny" Hermione let slip.

"WHAT! Haha now that is some juicy gossip there Miss Granger" Alyson laughed.

"You won't tell him I told you" Hermione stated at once.

"Never" Alyson smiled as she crossed her fingers behind her back and Hermione smacked her.

The Gryffindor try outs begin after Harry and Ginny both gave a bunch of speeches. As they picked out teams and went up in the air Hermione and Alyson begin to cheer on Ron.

"GO RON!" Hermione shouted.

"You got this!" Alyson shouted.

Just then Ginny grabbed the ball and scored on Ron.

"Come on Weasel can't you catch a ball" called out a voice as Alyson glanced over and noticed the Slytherin gang had come to watch in the stands.

Draco entered with Pansy draped around his arm. Her eyes narrowed and as Draco's eyes met hers she looked away just in time to notice McLaggen winking at Hermione. Hermione blushed and Alyson elbowed her and nodded at McLaggen.

"Got a thing for blondie there?" Alyson asked quietly.

"God No!" She hissed as she looked up suddenly at Ron.

"OH! Oh…" Alyson said suddenly as she realized instantly what was going on.

"You're in love with…" Alyson started.

"GO RON!" yelled another voice as Alyson spun around to see a girl she knew as Lavender brown clapping her hands and jumping up and down as Ron caught the ball.

"Yey Weasel!" yelled Draco as he laughed maliciously behind her.

Alyson spun around and glared at the Slytherin group.

"What's the matter Saunders? Got a thing for Weasel there?" Pansy cackled.

"Actually No, but I am currently dating his brother so if you don't shut your pig mouth I'll come back there and shut it for you!" Alyson threatened as she got to her feet and begin to raise her voice.

Everyone in the bleachers turned their attention towards them. Pansy also stood up and walked down towards her.

"Say that again Frost" she hissed so quietly that only Alyson could hear her.

"It would be wise for you to screw off pansy before I decide to do something rash" Alyson warned.

"And what are you going to do? You can't kill me while you're here. You'll blow your cover." She smiled.

With that Alyson drew her hand back and balled into to a fist and let it lose on Pansy's face.

"ALYSON!" shouted a voice from in the crowd; she didn't need to see who it was to know who shouted at her.

Pansy fell to the ground screaming there was blood everywhere. Alyson went for her again when a pair of warm and muscular arms wrapped around her and dragged her away from Pansy.

"Get her to the hospital wing" Draco ordered to the others as he struggled to keep Alyson contained.

"Come on let's go right now" he said in Alyson's ear as he pulled her in the opposite direction as his Slytherin goons were carrying Pansy off.

Once they were out of the pitch he let her go. She stormed off towards the lake kicking the grass along the way.

"Why'd you do that? I could have taken her" growled Alyson.

"I know you could have, you would have killed her if I hadn't stopped you" Draco sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Alyson reached down and slammed a rock into the lake. She sighed heavily as she raised her hands and made a boulder drop into the lake causing a giant splash.

"Then why stop me, you wouldn't have to marry her then" Alyson spat as she turned around to face him with a dark look in her eyes.

"Why would that matter to me since you're dating Ron's brother apparently?" Draco nearly shouted at her.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy" Alyson shouted at him before darted back for the castle.

Draco ran after her shouting her name but she was faster than him. She got to the Gryffindor tower as fast as her feet would take her. Hermione was already there waiting for her. She looked worried and upset.

"Are you okay?" she asked Alyson as soon as she stepped through the portrait.

"I'm fine, I have to get out of this castle or I'm going to kill someone. And by someone I mean Malfoy" Alyson spat.

"Come on go get dressed lets go to hogsmeade" Hermione suggested as she took her up to the girl's rooms.

After about an hour of Hermione trying to calm her down Alyson gave in and decided to go to Hogsmeade. She took a quick shower and changed into another outfit. When she came down to the common room Hermione, Harry and Ron waited for her.

"You okay Alyson" Harry asked as he jumped to his feet when he saw her.

"Bloody brilliant punch" Ron encouraged.

"Thanks Ron" Alyson smiled briefly as Hermione punched his arm.

"Ron honestly" Hermione glared.

"What I was just saying" he laughed.

"How'd the try outs go?" Alyson asked as they all exited the common room and walked through the castle.

"Ron made the team" Hermione said proudly.

"You did? Way to Weasley!" Alyson smiled as she patted him on the arm.

As they reached the carriages Alyson slowed her pace. There in the middle of courtyard stood a tall ginger haired boy with jeans a maroon sweater and a single white rose in his hand. When Alyson saw him her eyes lit up and bright smile formed on her lips.

"Fred?" she exclaimed.

"Hope you didn't mind, I told him you were having a bad day and you could really use a visit" Ron said shyly.

"Thanks Ron" Alyson said as she hugged him quickly and then took off running towards Fred.

He had his back to her and she came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around she jumped to the other side of him so he wouldn't see her.

"Hey now!" he laughed as she stole the rose from out of his hand. He turned to face her and smiled brightly.

"Alyson" he said slowly as he pulled her into him and kissed her gently on the lips in front of everyone.

"I missed you" Alyson said as she pulled away from him. Her hands automatically twisted together with his.

"And I missed you" he replied with a smile.

"Oh stop being so gross" Ron huffed as they all joined them.

"Jealous Ronald?" Fred teased him as he winked at Hermione who blushed madly.

"As if" Ron replied as he stalked off towards the carriages.

"Well my lady would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"I'd love to my lord" she said in an old English accent.

Fred laughed as she leaned against him as they walked up to carriage. Fred jumped on and hoisted Alyson up off her feet and into the carriage. She giggled like mad. Ron was about to follow her when Hermione and Harry pulled him back.

Alyson nodded to them as if to say thank you as the carriage pulled out leaving the two of them completely alone.

Alyson fell into Fred's lap and draped her arms around his neck. He smelt so good and Alyson closed her eyes so she would remember this moment.

"So Gryffindor I heard" he smiled as he pointed to the crest that hovered over her chest.

"Yes, and I didn't ask for it either" Alyson said proudly.

"Now that is something to be proud of" he smiled.

"Not to mention it comes with awesome benefits" he winked as he leaned in and left butterfly kisses along her neck.

"And they would be" she whispered breathlessly.

"I can sneak into your room anytime I'd like" he teased.

"You liar, boys can't come into the girls dorms" she replied with a matter of fact tone.

"You can if you knew a spell to get around that" Fred suggested as he ran his hand down Alyson's leg.

"You're a liar and a tease, both things I detest" she huffed as she pretended to mad.

"Alright well one day when you come to your room and find me naked in your bed don't say I didn't warn you." He teased.

"Poor Hermione will be scared for life." Alyson laughed as Fred smiled.

"Ah yes see I didn't think of that, guess I'll have to keep it PG 13 and keep my pants on." He said as Alyson pulled him in for a kiss.

"But I won't be able to help it if I lose my shirt" he said into her lips as Alyson ran her hand down his chest.

"You're too much" she giggled into his cheek as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

As they arrived at Hogsmeade Fred climbed down the stairs to the carriage swiftly and then leaned up and lifted Alyson down off the carriage as if she weighed nothing. When he placed her on her feet she leaned up and pecked him quickly on the lips.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled warmly as they waited for the others to arrive.

"A song for the beautiful lady?" said a young wizard with a guitar around his neck.

"Please" Alyson smiled as he began to strum a tune and sing along with it.

Fred pulled Alyson to him and started to rock her back and forth. As the song progressed he spun Alyson around as she giggled brightly as he leaned into her and started to sing with the guy.

"_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

The guy strummed the last note as Fred dipped Alyson as a huge grin burst across her face. She hadn't noticed the small crowd of students that had formed around the guy and the other couples that were dancing, she had only noticed Fred and his memorizing brown eyes.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all" Ron chimed in as he looked at the both of them with a weird look on his face.

"One day Ronald you will understand this" he said as he leaned in, pulled Alyson into a bear hug and kissed her on her forehead.

Alyson felt her heart melt as she looked at Fred smiling and conversing with the others. She remembered the first time she saw his mesmerizing dark brown eyes, she smiled to herself as she squeezed Fred a bit tighter not wanting to let him go. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him.

They started to make their way to the three broomsticks, Alyson had eaten here before with Hermione. She was in love with their butterbeers and had even made Fred send her butterbeer flavored candy.

Fred and Alyson had written each other every day since she came to Hogwarts. They would talk about a lot of things; it seemed no matter how much they wrote to one another they could never run out of things to say. Sometimes Fred drew these cute little pictures of herself and Demetri. Alyson had saved every letter he had written her and kept them in the top drawer of her nightstand.

She even allowed Hermione to read some of them. Hermione was very happy for Alyson but at the same time was jealous that she was not receiving letters like this from the person she had a crush on who until today Alyson had no idea who it was.

"Five butterbeers please" Fred asked in a smooth voice to the waitress as they all slid into a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"How'd you know?" Alyson chuckled.

"Oh please you've been living off of anything butterbeer flavored" Hermione teased.

"Hey it's delicious" Alyson faked sobbed as she made a cute frowny face.

"What can I say my lady has great taste" Fred bragged as he pecked her on the lips.

"Oh please." Hissed a voice from the table behind them.

Alyson didn't even bother to turn around. Instead she just leaned back up and kissed Fred again.

"Some people are just so jealous" she said loudly enough for the person to hear.

She heard him sneer loudly and imagined his stupid smirk appearing on his lips.

"Jealous of what, when I have a super model next to me" he gloated.

Alyson and the others turned to look and saw Draco sitting with his goons a girl with long black hair and pale skin. She smiled triumphantly as she put her tongue on Draco's lips.

"More like a one night stand if you ask me" Alyson spat.

"Oh yes because I'm sure you are planning on marrying Weasley here." Draco hissed sarcastically as he turned to face Alyson but she didn't look at him, she looked at Fred and allowed a bright smile to form on her lips.

"I might be" she replied as Fred smiled back at her with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"You two aren't even dating yet!" Draco said with a raised voice.

"Says who Malfoy?" Fred finally added.

"Yeah how do you know we're not" Alyson retorted.

With that Draco's face dropped and his eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at Fred.

"Come on let's get out of here, we'll catch up with you guys later" Alyson said to Hermione, Ron and Harry as she took Fred's hand in hers and dragged him out of the shop.

Fred wrapped his arm tightly around Alyson making sure that Draco saw it as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. They left the shop and headed down a snowed over path towards the Shrieking Shack.

"So Malfoy is still in love with you huh?" Fred asked as he motioned towards the three broomsticks.

"So it would seem" Alyson said slowly.

"Been fighting a lot then have you?" he asked.

"You have no idea" Alyson sighed as she stepped away from Fred and leaned up against the wooden fence that blocked off the shack.

"You know I may have a way to help fix that" Fred said slowly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck slowly.

"And how is that?" Alyson whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"Be my girlfriend" he whispered into her ear.

"What?" Alyson said as her eyes jerked open and she turned to face Fred.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend" he chuckled as he pulled her towards him brushing her hair behind her ear.

"But Fred how would that work, I'm in school and you work. We'd never see each other"

"I always have time for you Alyson, whenever you wish to see me just say the word and I'll be there" he said as he let her go and took a step back from her.

"Alyson I promise I will never hurt you. I only want to see you happy and im pretty sure that I do make you happy. I think about you all the time and wish I could be with you all the time. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. So I'll ask you again, Alyson Frost would you be my girlfriend" he asked as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Fred what's that?" Alyson asked as she tried to distract herself so she wouldn't cry.

"Well its just a perk for if you say yes" he said as he dangled a beautiful necklace in front of her.

The necklace was a beautiful garnet heart with a faded damask pattern on it. It hung from a silver chain and was so stunning. Around the bottom of the heart was a swirly design made out of the silver that was used for the chain.

"Fred it's beautiful!" Alyson exclaimed as she reached for it.

Fred stepped back and spoke again.

"Miss Alyson you still have not answered my very important question" he laughed at her pouting face.

"Well Mr. Weasley since you are bribing me with beautiful jewelry how could I ever refuse you" Alyson teased.

"I knew it you only love me for my money" Fred said as he pretended to be sad.

Alyson brought herself close to Fred and placed her arms around his neck, she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him with a fiery passion. Fred wrapped his arms around Alyson's waist and drew her closer to him. She felt his heart hammering out of his chest as she ran her fingers up his chest.

"Fred, I'd love to be your girlfriend" Alyson whispered into his ear as he pulled her into another deep kiss. Fred lifted Alyson off of her feet and twirled her around in air. Alyson giggled as she protested for him to put her down.

When he put her on the ground he leaned over and placed the necklace around her neck. He stepped back from her, looked her over and then smiled brightly.

"What?" Alyson asked.

"Nothing, it's just did you know I'm dating the most beautiful woman in the world" he asked her as he face began to blush.

Alyson smacked him playfully as he leaned in for another kiss taking Alyson by surprise.

"Come on let's go tell the others" he smiled as he took her hand in his and took off to catch up with the others.

As they reached the shops they noticed Ron, Hermione and Harry walking back towards the carriages. It had started to snow again so they rushed to catch up with them.

"Guess what everyone?" he said loudly causing all the people who were in earshot of him to turn around as well.

"What? What's happened?" said Harry too quickly.

"She said yes!" Fred smiled brightly.

A pair of blue eyes from a group a few feet away shot up in an instant and zoned in on them.

"Yes to what?" Ron exclaimed as he looked over Alyson's hands.

"To being his girlfriend" Alyson chimed in as she wrapped her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh blimey for a minute there I thought you had proposed to her" Ron sighed with relief.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" asked Fred suddenly.

"Nothing, Nothing at all" Harry said quietly.

"Well I'm happy for you both, congratulations!" Hermione smiled as she hugged them both.

"Thanks Hermione" Alyson smiled.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Ron teased as they all burst into laughter.

They were just about to continue towards the carriages when a piercing scream erupted into the air.

**[The song is called Fix You by Coldplay]**


	15. Chapter 15

The four of them broke off running as fast as they could towards the sounds of the screaming. Alyson stopped about halfway up when she noticed a girl with long black hair floating in the sky being rocked back and forth violently. Alyson gasped as her eyes rolled back up in her head and before she could stop herself she placed her hand in the air and started muttering a counter curse. Finally after what seemed like forever the girl fell from the sky and back to the ground and as the girl fell so did Alyson.

Alyson felt her knees give way as she buckled and went crumpling down towards the ground, she was waiting to feel the cold snow as her body lowered towards the ground but it never did. Alyson heard a voice crying out to her before her vision went black completely.

Alyson awoke in the dead of night in a room that was covered in several beds. Alyson jerked up quickly causing herself so much pain she thought she would pass out again.

"Alyson" a tired voice called from the side of the bed as a shadow moved quickly in the dark.

"Draco?" Alyson called as she felt his arms go around her quickly.

"Shh. I'm here but you don't want to wake the others." He whispered as he pointed to the lumps that lay around the foot of her bed.

"Who?" Alyson started to say.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger." He said slowly.

"And Fred?" Alyson asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"They wouldn't allow him to stay because he's not a Hogwarts student but I overheard him tell those three that he'd be back first thing in the morning for you." He confessed as he helped Alyson lay back down.

"Do they know you're here too?" Alyson asked slowly.

"No I slipped in after they all fell asleep. I had to make sure you were alright. But I have to ask why did you do that? Why did you risk your life to save her? You could have died!" Draco practically sobbed as he took her hand in his and kissed it over and over again.

"Because that spell was not meant for her, and it was my spell I am the only one who knows how to undo it"

"But you didn't undo it"

"No the damage had already been done by the time I realized what had happened. I just prevented her from dying" Alyson croaked not being able to stand the sound of her own voice.

"It's not your fault. I didn't know how else to get it to Dumbledore without him knowing that's why I made her deliver it but she swore she wouldn't open it" he growled, "And now because of me you are hurt"

"It's not your fault Draco. I'll be fine" Alyson said as she tried to pull herself into an upright position.

"No you won't be alright. You almost died Alyson I know I saw it, I ran to you before you hit the ground, the others didn't even notice." He cried.

"Don't be mad at them they were shocked it happened" Alyson defended them.

"He should have been there to catch you" Draco spat.

"He was trying to help her Draco." Alyson retorted.

"He should have been more concerned with you, I would have been" He muttered as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Well I'm not yours to worry about now am I, Malfoy?" she said bitterly as she pulled her hand away from him.

"No but yet here I am" he said quietly.

"You should go if the others wake up and see you… You know how they feel about you" Alyson said flatly.

"If that is what you want" he replied slowly as he stood up from his seat and looked to Alyson waiting to say otherwise.

"It is. You need to sleep and stop worrying about me." She instructed.

Draco nodded but Alyson could tell by the look in his eyes that he would worry regardless. She watched him walk into the darkness and disappear. She sighed heavily before forcing herself to go back to sleep.

Alyson awoke later that morning to the sound of loud laughter around her bed.

"Alyson you're awake!" Hermione shouted as she threw herself at Alyson managing to knock over the plate that was in her lap.

"I'm okay Hermione" Alyson chuckled as she hugged her back quickly.

"I thought you were a goner for sure" Ron added.

"Nope you can't get rid of me that easily Weasley" she smirked.

Harry's face burst into a smile as he reached out and patted Alyson's hand.

"Good to have you back" he said.

Alyson nodded and smiled back. A small door on the side of the room opened and out strolled Alyson's handsome boyfriend who looked like he hadn't slept a wink. He was adjusting his pants as he walked towards her bed.

"I don't remember the bathroom in here being that small" he stated as he sat down not bothering to look at Alyson, acting as if she was still out cold.

"Perhaps you have just grown since the last time you were here" Alyson said as Fred's eyes shot up and he jumped to his feet.

"Alyson! Oh thank god you're okay!" he exclaimed as he rushed to her side and kissed her several times on the forehead.

"I'm fine, I just hope it was enough to save the girl" Alyson said softly.

"Miss Bell is doing as well as she can be thanks to you" said a voice as Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore" Fred said as he moved to the side.

"Don't mind us Mr. Weasley, I know you and Miss Alyson cannot be kept apart." He chuckled as Fred sat back down next to Alyson.

"We simply came to check on the girl and make sure she was okay" Snape explained.

"I'm fine. Really I am" Alyson smiled.

"Well I'd still like to suggest you staying here an extra few days at least until you get your strength back" Dumbledore said as the other two professors nodded.

"Considering the fact that I can't move my legs, I'd have to say I couldn't agree with you more sir" Alyson said.

"Very well then it's settled. Miss Saunders will be pardoned from her classes. I'm sure these three can bring her the assignments and notes to keep her caught up on her classes." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes of course Professor" Hermione smiled.

"Now I would like to ask if we could speak to Miss Saunders in private for a moment" Snape said as he looked to everyone surrounding her bedside.

"Yes sure" Ron nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair and got up.

Harry and Hermione followed him slowly while Fred reluctantly stood from his seat.

"As long as it's okay with Miss Saunders you may stay Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said to Fred as he looked to Alyson for approval.

"Yes he can stay" Alyson said sounding relieved as he took her hand in his and squeezed for a moment.

"Now Miss Saunders I must ask you do you know who cursed Katie Bell?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"No Professor I don't, I just saw her floating in the air and I know a dark curse when I see one having cursed many witches and wizards myself. I knew I couldn't stop it but I did not want to let her die" Alyson confessed.

"Hm.." Dumbledore said as he looked Alyson over as if he could see right past her lies.

"Do you have any idea who would have wanted to hurt Katie? She's always been such a nice girl" Fred asked.

"We're not sure." McGonagall said.

"Potter seems to believe that one of my own from my house is responsible." Snape said slowly as he took a quick glance at Alyson before turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"No I don't think a student in our school could have performed this spell. It is far too advanced for anyone who attends here" Dumbledore added.

"Professor who was it that Harry accused" Fred asked.

"I'm afraid that is none of your business Mr. Weasley. We don't want to be poking our noses in places it does not belong" Snape warned as his eyes met Alyson's quickly and then looked away.

She knew that he knew as well as her that Draco and herself had cursed that item. But he also knew that it was not intended for the girl.

"Alright then, Miss Saunders try and get some rest." Dumbledore nodded his head as he and the others turned and exited the room.

Alyson watched them leave and then turned to Fred, he gave her a reassuring smile before climbing in the bed and laying down next to her.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her again.

"Yeah never better" she beamed.

"Did you get any sleep last night Fred?" she asked as she took her hand and ran it down his cheek.

"Not really but I did try" he said slowly.

"How long can you stay today?" she asked.

"For as long as you'd like me to." He replied as he leaned into her and kissed her forehead.

"Then let's take a nap" she smiled as she curled up on him laying her head upon his chest and he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

Alyson fell asleep listening to the sound of Fred's heartbeat and with a faint smile upon her lips.

It took Alyson several weeks to get all her strength back and everyone had been helping her to get on her feet again. Alyson was on crutches still but had been released from the hospital wing the day before. Fred made sure that Ron or Harry carried her stuff and walked with her to class every day. Alyson knew she could do it herself but didn't want to press the matter because Fred was so cute when he was concerned about her.

"Keep up Potter!" Alyson instructed as she hobbled quickly towards the great hall where the rest of Gryffindor was sitting in their house glory. Today was the first qudditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron and Hermione were already at the table and Ron was picking around his plate slowly as Alyson plopped down next to him.

"What's the matter Ron?" she asked.

"Let McLaggen have my spot I resign" Ron muttered as he pushed his food around with his fork.

"Oh shut up Ron You'll be great!" Harry insisted as he sat on the other side of Alyson and inhaled a whole stack of pancakes.

"I'm serious Harry I'm not playing" he restated.

"Ron quit being such a baby" Alyson hissed as she turned and glared at him.

"You've worked so hard for this, so don't throw it all away" Hermione encouraged him.

Alyson's eyes darted to Harry who was putting something in a drink and then quickly went to hide the bottle.

"Harry!" Alyson hissed quietly as she looked around to make sure no one else had noticed.

"Here Ron, drink up" he insisted as he handed the drink to him.

"No Ron Don't drink that!" Hermione instructed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because Harry just tipped that drink off with something" Alyson growled as she glared at Harry.

That was when they noticed Harry stuffing his Felix Felicis back in his pocket.

"Harry no way! That's cheating!" Hermione whispered hoarsely.

"And so is using a confundous charm" he shot back.

Hermione shot a death glare to Harry before standing up and storming off.

"Now look what you've done" Ginny hissed as she jumped up and ran after Hermione.

"Girls…" Ron sighed as he gulped the drink down.

"It's going to be a good day today guys!" came Dean's voice as he dropped in Hermione's seat.

"And why are you in such a good mood?" Alyson asked as he turned towards him.

"Well Slytherin is down two of their star players which means we could win this!" Dean said excitedly as he raised his glass of pumpkin juice to Harry and Ron.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy called out of this match, he's ill and…."Dean continued but at this point Alyson wasn't listening she felt herself slowly rise out of her seat as the boys did the same.

"Sorry Alyson I have to go down to the pitch can you manage to get back to the common room on your own?" Harry asked her suddenly as he placed a hand on her wrist.

"Of course I can Potter" Alyson smiled.

"Good Luck today both of you" she smiled again as they both nodded at her and took off towards the qudditch pitch.

Alyson found herself hobbling towards Potions class instead of going to the Gryffindor common room. In the back corner of the hallway stood Crabbe and Goyle who were too busy whispering to one another to notice Alyson approaching them.

"Hey, where's Malfoy" Alyson called as she neared them.

"Like we'd tell you Frost" Crabbe growled.

"I'm sorry do we have problem?" Alyson spat as she drew her wand from her pocket.

"Yes Blood traitor" Goyle hissed as he too drew his wand.

"Look I'm not here to fight you I just want to see Draco. Now could you please tell me where he is?" she asked again.

"And why should we tell you?" he asked.

"Because if you don't I shall inform the dark lord of how you are keeping this task from getting done" she warned as she pulled her sleeve up to reveal her dark mark.

Both Crabbe and Goyle flinched.

"Yes I know about the task, why do you think I'm here" She hissed at them both as she rolled her sleeve back down.

"Malfoy never told us that you…" They started.

"Of course he didn't he hates talking about me to others, always has." Alyson replied, "Now if you don't mind could you tell me where he is?"

"Where he always is, the fourth floor" they said.

"How do I make the door appear?" she asked.

"Just think about finding Draco in your head and pace back and forth in front of where the door appears four times" Crabbe blurted out.

"Thank you" she muttered as she got to the fourth floor as quickly as she could.

When she got to the fourth floor she checked to make sure it was empty before hobbling up and down the hallway four times. The door appeared suddenly and she quickly made her way in. It was hard to maneuver around all the piles of random crap in the room. Alyson kept tripping and bumping into stuff so it came as no surprise to her when Draco appeared around a corner with his wand drawn at her.

"Think you could lower that and help a girl out" Alyson spat as she tripped over another item that lay loosely along the floor.

"Alyson, why are you here?" he asked suddenly as he rushed to her side.

"Heard you called out of the match sick, but I knew better" she replied as Draco took her crutches and laid them aside.

"Here let me" he said as he picked her up and made her crutches float behind them. He led her back to where they were the last time in front of the black cabinet.

"So are you going to tell me why you called out of the match" she asked as she rested her arms around his neck.

"I just don't feel like playing qudditch much these days" he replied.

"And why is that?" she asked as he sat her down on the blanket in front of the cabinet.

"This" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter from his pocket and tossed it to her.

Alyson caught it easily and then unfolded it quickly.

_Draco,_

_I've been told you haven't made much progress in your assignment. So to make sure it does get done I've added another stipulation to our agreement. Your father accidently let slip some of your secrets which your mother had confided in him during one of our sessions I guess you could call it. One of them was about Alyson and your feelings towards her. So I have decided that if in fact you do fail this task Draco not only will I kill you and your family but I will also force you to kill the girl. Just something to think about._

Alyson's eyes darted over the letter again before she felt her face getting hot.

"Alyson I'm so sorry I didn't want you brought into the middle of this" he confessed as he took her hands in his, they were shaking violently as Alyson looked up to him.

"Draco you can't do this task" Alyson confided in him.

"I won't kill you Alyson, I won't!" he nearly shouted as he pulled her towards him.

"Draco you can't…" she started again as she felt his lips against her forehead.

"Alyson listen to me," Draco said as he pulled back from her and placed his hands on both sides of her face, "I won't allow you to die for me. I have to do this"

"No you don't Draco. And I wouldn't be dying for you. The dark lord wouldn't kill me, he couldn't…"she started as she felt a pang of betrayal in her chest.

"He wants to see my family suffer Alyson, he would hurt you to hurt me." He replied his eyes staring into hers.

"Maybe there is a way around this" Alyson whispered.

"What are you talking about Alyson?" he asked suddenly.

"Dumbledore, I was sent here to spy on him. To see what he knows…There's something a secret about the dark lord that only I know" Alyson whispered turning her eyes away from Draco.

"Dumbledore has stumbled upon information that could reveal Voldemort's secret to him. And if he finds out he can destroy Voldemort, he can kill him." Alyson finished.

"Alyson I don't want to risk it. If anything happened to you…" he started.

"Nothing will happen to me. It's you I'm worried about" Alyson said as she turned away from him.

Draco placed his hand on top of Alyson's and squeezed tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" he whispered to her as he placed his nose on hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing him in.

She ran her fingers through his hair and then sighed heavily before pulling away from him.

"I better get down to the game before they send Potter to come fetch me" Alyson said as she tried to get up on her own.

"Here let me" he said as placed his arms around her waist and hoisted her up. He handed her the crutches and walked with her to the doorway.

"Do you want me to walk you down?" he asked.

"No way Malfoy, if they saw their star player wasn't actually sick they may come up with rumors of how you are scared of Potter" Alyson teased.

"As if!" Draco sneered with a small smile on his lips.

"No Sir I cannot simply allow you to that. But please be careful" Alyson asked as she spun around to face him.

"Always" he replied as he leaned into her and pecked her quickly on the lips before disappearing again behind the door.

Alyson's hand shot up to her lips as she starred after where he had went.

This new development was going to make it even harder for Alyson to decide what to do. She absolutely knew now that either way that Voldemort would have to die. She thought to Draco and of his family, she sure as hell would not let him kill them. Then she thought of Harry and the others, and she knew she would die before letting something happen to them. She sighed heavily before hobbling off towards the common room where she would wait for the others because she knew she wouldn't be able to sit through a qudditch game with all this on her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron ended up winning the game for Gyffindor and in his honor they started a wild party in the common room. Alyson managed to slip away when Ron started randomly making out with Lavender brown which caused Hermione to take off running, Harry of course followed her while Alyson took off for the Astronomy tower. She hobbled slowly that way she turned down the hallway when a voice called her name.

"Miss Saunders, glad to see you out and about" said Professor Slughorn with a slight smile.

"I couldn't sleep, they decided to have an overly loud party in the common room" she confessed hoping he wasn't going to rag on her for being out in the castle after hours.

"Speaking of parties I'm having one of my own in a few weeks for Christmas, I'd love for you to join us" he said warmly.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" Alyson replied slowly not sure how to take this.

"Very well! I'll see you then? Oh and you'll have to bring someone with you" He nodded awkwardly before disappearing down the hallway while muttering something to himself.

"Personally invited to join the slug club" Called a voice from the hallway.

"Jealous Miller?" Alyson smiled brightly.

"Not at all. It just means that he knows who you really are" he whispered.

"And who is that?" Alyson challenged as she turned to hobble away from him.

"You are aware you are out roaming the corridors after hours. I simply just can't allow you to do that" he said.

"And what are you going to do Brandon? Give me detention" she hissed as she turned to face him.

"Maybe, or maybe I'll just sweep you off your crippled legs and carry you back to my room" he teased as he leaned in close to her and brushed his lips across her ear.

She could smell the fire whiskey from a mile away and instantly tensed up.

"Miller, leave her alone." Instructed another voice as Draco emerged from the shadows.

"I knew if she was out and about you couldn't be far behind" Brandon laughed as he wrapped an arm around Alyson.

Alyson felt her fingers clench into her palms.

"Let her go Miller You're drunk!" Draco growled.

"I'm sorry Malfoy but you don't look sick to me. But if I had a chance at tapping this id call out of a match too" he said as he ran his hand down Alyson's chest.

She tried to grab for her wand but he grabbed her arm and pulled it back behind her back causing her one crutch to drop to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Draco shouted.

"Or what? What exactly will you do?" he laughed as he went in to kiss Alyson but before he could Alyson waved her hand and a bright spell blasted out of her hand and into Brandon's face. He flew up into the air and crashed down into a suit of armor causing a loud bang.

"He'll be out for a while" Alyson muttered as she felt her legs give way and her body start to go down. She grabbed onto her one crutch with all her might but she didn't need to. Draco was at her sides in seconds.

"Brave Malfoy is there to save the day yet again" Alyson sneered bitterly as he helped her to her feet and handed her the other crutch that had been lying on the ground.

"Don't get an attitude with me Frost, you're lucky I was here otherwise…" his thoughts trailed off as he looked to Brandon who lay unconscious on the floor.

"I can take care of myself" Alyson spat as she started to hobble away from him.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to walk away from me as if this never happened" Draco called out as he chased behind her.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" Alyson hissed on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Alyson stop!" Draco said as he stepped in front of her.

"Draco Please…" she pleaded with him.

"Why do you keep avoiding me" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Draco not now" she started.

"No now is the perfect time because I won't see you for days until randomly you decide to show up and play all sweet and sincere on me and then you disappear again."

"Draco I…" she tried to say but couldn't.

"You what?" Well what is it Frost spit it out" he commanded.

"I can't do this. I can't make my heart decide over the both of you!" she blurted out finally.

"Over the both of who?" he asked suddenly his face flushing a red color.

"Draco I have told you several times that we cannot work out, we cannot be together. Please stop making me feel these things I don't want to feel and marry Pansy please. Live your life and live it as far away from me as you can because all I do is bring death to everyone and everything." Alyson cried.

Draco stood silently before her speaking no words.

"Don't you see? I cannot choose between the death eaters and the order any more than I can choose between you and Fred. I've loved you since I was a child but I've known since I fell for you that we could never be together. The dark lord will forbid it and he has. What do you think he'll do if you do complete this task? Do you think he'll let us live happily ever after? He will destroy you for even speaking of me. I cannot be with you no matter how much I love you Draco so please stop making me fall harder for you"

Alyson turned and hobbled away towards the astronomy tower; climbing slowly without looking back she didn't want to see Draco's face. She knew she wouldn't be able to bare it. So she climbed and climbed until she reached the tower and hobbled over to the giant balcony. She let her crutches fall to the ground as she fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

She sat there crying for what seemed like hours until she heard footsteps come up behind her and saw a pair of arms go around her. Hermione sat next to her, her eyes were puffy and red as well.

"You too huh?" Alyson muttered through the tears.

Hermione nodded silently and laid her head on her shoulder. Alyson found her arm and held it tight.

"What are we going to do Hermione?" Alyson asked her.

"Well I plan on doing nothing. Ron is a big boy he can decide for himself. If he wants to kiss Lavender Brown so be it" she said as she breathed heavily and a tear escaped from her eyes.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry" Alyson said as she hugged her tightly but briefly.

The girls sat there next to each other crying through the night until their eyes burned like mad. Alyson and Hermione somehow made it back to the common room but had promised one another that there would be no more tears.

Alyson decided after that night that she would stop speaking to Draco. Weeks went by and Alyson managed to keep up with this plan completely. She had not seen Draco since that night and she was thankful for that. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to face him again.

Today was the day of Slughorn's Christmas Party and Alyson was so excited. She had been to hogsmeade several times to get fitted for her dress which she had custom made. It was beautiful! Alyson and Hermione spent most of the day getting ready for the party. Alyson curled her hair and did her make-up and Hermione's as well. Hermione's dress was simple but beautiful. It was a light pink shade and had a slight V cut to it. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror as Alyson stepped out of the bathroom in her dress.

Alyson's dress was a beautiful satin red that hugged her in all the right places. It was long and had a slight train at the bottom with a sweetheart neckline with a slight plunge in it. The straps sat perfectly on her shoulders and her hair framed her face perfectly. She looked perfect she thought.

"Wow Alyson!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Does it look that good?" Alyson asked shyly as her face blushed.

"Even better! Fred may pass out." Hermione warned with a serious look on her face.

"Well let's hope he does" Alyson laughed as she pulled on a pair of black heels that were painted red underneath the shoe to finish off her look.

"Shall we?" Alyson smiled as she extended her hand to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and took her arm as they both decended down the staircase.

"Who are you taking Hermione? You never did tell me" Alyson inquired as she looked to Hermione with a strange face.

"No one of importance" Hermione admitted as they came to the bottom of the staircase.

Harry stood there leaning against the wall his eyes went to Hermione for a second before they landed on Alyson and became wide with shock.

"Yes Potter?" Alyson asked as he continued to stare.

"Nothing" he replied as he looked away quickly and didn't move his eyes from the floor.

"Bloody Hell Alyson you look amazing!" Ron gulped as he entered the room with Lavender.

"Thanks" Alyson smiled as a dark look crossed Lavenders face as she looked from Hermione to Alyson.

"Well I better be getting down to the great hall to meet my date, wish me luck" She smiled at them all as she headed for the portrait.

Alyson got to the grand staircase that lead to the great hall and climbed down it slowly so she wouldn't fall. When she reached the bottom step she looked up and noticed everyone starring at her. She smiled quickly and headed for the great hall. When she stepped inside she saw a lot of couples standing together in their attire for the party while others gazed at them enviously. That's when she saw him. Fred stood there in a black suit with a black tie a single red rose on the front of his suit. Alyson smiled brightly and walked towards him.

Fred looked at her with awe when she reached his side.

"I believe you are drooling Mr. Weasley" Alyson teased as she took his hand in hers.

"Alyson you look so…there are no words to describe how gorgeous you look" Fred said as his continued to stare at Alyson.

Alyson blushed like mad before leaning up and kissing Fred on the lips. She pulled back and looked at him with a dazzling smile.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Yes, Lets go" he replied as he wrapped his arm around her and led her towards the hallway.

When they got into the hallway Fred proceeded to tell everyone he could how beautiful she looked. He was yelling at random people asking them what they thought of her dress.

"You there ma'am what do you think of this little ensemble?" he asked as he motioned to Alyson's dress.

Alyson looked as Pansy turned around and her jaw dropped. Alyson pulled Fred's arm and tried to led him away from that side of the room but it was too late. Draco and his goons appeared close behind her and when Alyson's eyes met Draco's his mouth dropped and he just stood there starring at her.

"Well she cleans up well" Pansy muttered.

Fred smiled brightly and wrapped Alyson in his arms before picking her up off her feet and carrying her off up the grand staircase.

"Here that Alyson, you clean up well." Fred mocked in a girly sounding voice.

"Fred!" Alyson giggled as she playfully smacked him. Alyson had been off her crutches for about two weeks now and she was so happy about that because having Ron escort her everywhere was quite embarrassing.

"Keep your eyes to yourself boys she's mine" he proclaimed to any boy who even glanced at Alyson as they made their way to Slughorn's party.

"Fred would you please stop" Alyson laughed as she felt her cheeks blush.

"Here you go my lady" he said as he placed her on her feet but laced his fingers with hers, "And why would I do that when we're having so much fun"

"You're suck a jerk" Alyson snickered.

"Did you see Malfoy's face? He was practically brain dead at the sight of you" Fred laughed.

Alyson's smile faded as she continued to the party with Fred. They finally reached the door to enter the party when a small elf stopped them.

"Names?" asked the elf.

"Alyson Saunders and guest" she smiled as she looked to Fred.

"Right this way" he said as he glanced at the list and waved his hand. A small quill that was floating in the air checked off her name as the dark black drape that covered the door pulled aside and Fred and her both stepped inside.

"Wow. This is awesome!" Alyson breathed as she looked around. She spotted Hermione in the corner and made her way over to her with Fred trailing behind her.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hey" she said nervously as she glanced around.

"Something the matter Hermione?" Fred asked as he observed her behavior.

"Umm yeah excuse me" she smiled as she darted off towards the curtains.

"What was that about?" Alyson asked Fred as McLaggen passed them quickly not before winking at Alyson.

"You going to explain that?" asked Fred as he pointed to McLaggen.

"He's in love with Hermione" Alyson said as she laughed at Fred's moment of jealously.

"He better be" Fred winked as he grabbed Alyson's hand and spun her out onto the dance floor.

Fred and her danced away for hours. He dipped her and spun her making her forget of everyone else in the room. When the slow songs played she couldn't get close enough to Fred. Colin Creevey was stalking them with his camera, Alyson almost thought that Fred had paid him to take photos of her. She was so relaxed and was in love with the music. Fred was staring at her with a big smile on his face and eyes were bright. Alyson wanted to know what he was thinking so she let her mind into his.

"_I cannot believe I'm here with the most beautiful girl in the world. Not only is she beautiful but she's also my girlfriend. God can she be more perfect" _

Alyson felt her lips burst into an even bigger smile as she leaned up to him and kissed him roughly on the lips. Fred seemed shocked at first before he pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her tightly as they swayed to the music. They broke apart and continued to dance the night away.

"Can I cut in?" asked a voice as Harry emerged from the crowd and reached his hand out for Alyson.

"Sure thing Potter, I'll go get us some drinks" Fred smiled as he walked off.

Alyson took Harry's hand as a slow song came on. Harry sighed sounding relieved as he pulled her closer towards him and rocked her back and forth to the music.

"Having a good time?" Harry asked.

"I'd have to say this is the best night of my life" Alyson confessed with a slight smile as she glanced over to where Fred was standing.

"You two seem so happy" Harry smiled.

"We are" Alyson replied as Harry spun her.

"Listen I wanted to ask you something" Harry said slowly.

"Okay whats that?" Alyson smiled.

"How close are you to your lord?" he asked quietly.

"Closer than most why?" Alyson asked even more quietly.

"Dumbledore and I have been studying something about him but we're not sure what it is." Harry explained.

"What do you want to know" Alyson asked as he spun her again.

"Is there a way to defeat Voldemort?" he asked.

"Harry, it's very difficult to explain but yes there is a way" Alyson whispered.

"I wasn't expecting that I was expecting a you know I can't tell you that." Harry said.

"Well people change" Alyson smiled.

Just then Fred came back with the drinks. Alyson let go of Harry and nodded before muttering slowly.

"We'll talk about it soon"

Harry nodded and disappeared back into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Business inquiries" Alyson replied as she glanced at the large black cuff bracelet that covered her dark mark.

Fred nodded and handed her a drink.

"Thank you" Alyson smiled as she brought the glass to her lips and sipped slowly.

She and Fred finished their drinks and headed back out to the dance floor. Hermione had come out to join them, she was dancing rather badly with Harry. Harry seemed to have a left foot when it came to dancing. Alyson smiled and spun around Fred moving gracefully as he stared at her in longing. Alyson was thinking of ways she could get him alone when the shouting started.

"All Right, I wasn't invited I was trying to gate crash, Happy?" yelled a voice as everything in the room stopped.

Alyson's eyes darted towards the sound of the voice and saw Draco being held at the collar by Filch. She tensed up and Fred placed his arms around her which she was glad for otherwise she would have hit that dirty squib with a spell.

After Slughorn said that Draco could stay the music turned back on and everyone went back to the party, everyone except Alyson and Harry. Draco turned his eyes met with Alyson's briefly. They seemed sad and full of sorrow. She tried to get into his head but something blocked her. She starred back him until Snape finally took his attention from her.

"What was that about?" Fred whispered to Harry who was already coming to his own conclusion as Snape and Draco headed for the door.

"I don't know but im going to find out" Harry replied as he glanced at Alyson before taking off.

"Harry!" Alyson called after him but he was gone.

"Fred I have to stop him" Alyson said as she motioned to Harry.

"Who? Potter he's fine he can handle himself" Fred laughed as he drug Alyson back out on the dance floor again.

Alyson was trying to focus on Fred but her thoughts kept going to Draco why couldn't she read his thoughts. She had always been able to do that.

"Fred I have to go to the bathroom" Alyson lied as he nodded and Hermione stepped in for her.

Alyson darted off towards the bathroom but then turned and hid herself among the crowd until she got outside. As she got out Draco had already taken off. Snape was heading her way and Alyson saw Draco turn to go around corner. She dashed off after him before Snape could get a hold of her.

As she ran around the corner she saw him sitting in a window with his face buried in his hands. He looked miserable and Alyson felt like it was her fault. She turned to leave before he saw her but he glanced up at the sound of her heels and their eyes met.

"What are you doing here Alyson" he asked with a hurt tone.

"I Just…I wanted to…I just came to see if you were alright" Alyson said quietly as she turned her eyes to the ground.

"I'll be fine Frost. You don't have to worry about me apparently my mother has that covered" he spat at her. Alyson flinched at the sound in his voice and bit her lip.

"Alyson what is it you know?" he said suddenly as he was on his feet and approaching her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alyson lied.

"You already knew about the vow didn't you" he said as he was just inches away from her.

Alyson didn't reply she couldn't even look at him. Draco brought his fingers to her chin and brought her face up to his.

"It was you" he said slowly, "You convinced her to make a vow with Snape"

Alyson pulled her head away from him afraid of what he was going to say or do.

"Why did you…" he started but stopped he reached for the necklace at Alyson's neck. It was the one Fred had given her, he fiddled with it for a second before letting it drop against her chest.

"I'm Sorry I know I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it. It was the only way I could think of to keep you safe" Alyson mumbled keeping her eyes planted on the ground.

"Alyson, it's okay you don't need to apologize to me. I would have done the same if not more for you" Draco confessed as he ran his fingers down her arm, making her shiver.

Alyson lifted her head to see him smiling at her, she didn't smile back.

"Now you better get yourself back to that party miss because if I was your date or your boyfriend for that matter I would not be letting any other guy even talk to you because you look so stunning. Go enjoy the party and your time with Fred" he smiled brightly causing Alyson to smirk slowly. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Draco" she called after him. He stopped and spun around to face her.

"Why can't I hear you thought anymore?" she asked as she turned to look at the ground again.

"You still can and you always will" he replied

"_But only when I want you to" he thought as she heard it in her head._

Alyson looked back up at him but he was already gone she glanced in the direction of where he had gone for a few minutes before Harry popped out from nowhere and grabbed her arm and led her back towards the party.


	17. Chapter 17

Alyson went back into the party with Harry on her arm. She gave him a look before pulling away from him and heading back to her date. Fred and Hermione were still dancing. Alyson waltzed back over and tapped her on the arm.

"Can I have my boyfriend back?" she smiled brightly.

"Of Course" Hermione beamed as she stepped aside as Alyson wrapped her arms around Fred.

"I missed you" he confessed as he spun her into him and kissed her neck.

"And I you even though I was only gone for a few minutes" she replied as she leaned up kissed him on the lips.

"It felt like eternity to me" he laughed.

"You are too much Mr. Weasley" she replied as he twirled her and then dipped her.

"You are so lovely Miss Saunders" he replied as pulled her up and kissed her quickly.

Alyson felt her cheeks go red and she giggled like mad.

"I do believe that you are trying to seduce me Mr. Weasley" she said with a coy smile.

"Well is it working?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Maybe" she replied as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Alyson again let her mind into Fred's he was thinking the most amazing and sweet things she had ever heard. He was thinking how much he wanted to wake up next to her every day and how much he would miss her when he left tonight. Alyson smiled brightly at him and he just returned the smiled as he rocked her back and forth along the dance floor.

"You are so beautiful Alyson, I don't know how I ever got so lucky" he confessed as he pulled her close to him for a slow song.

"Well you did save my life Mr. Weasley." She smiled at him.

"Not yet I haven't." he said as his face became serious and he looked at her, "Alyson I promise you that I will get you out of this and that I will always keep you safe"

Alyson felt her eyes on the brink of tears as she looked at Fred a slight smile formed on her lips.

"I love you Fred Weasley" she said slowly as she threw herself onto him and held him tightly, "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I believe that will get me out of this because you already have as far as I'm concerned. You've shown me that there is another way to live and that I can be free. That's why I've decided that once everything is settled I'm going to leave the dark lord and his followers." She said as she pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes.

Fred glanced at her starring at her with all the love in the world. He leaned down and pulled her back towards him squeezing her tightly and not letting her go.

"I love you Alyson" he replied as he ran his fingers through her hair and then placed his fingers on her chin before pulling her lips to his. He kissed her gently with all the love and passion he had. Alyson felt like she was exploding on the inside with confidence and love. When she pulled back she opened her eyes and her gaze met his.

Alyson and Fred quietly left the party hand in hand. They headed up for the Gryffindor common room. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They would stop every now and then when Fred would pull Alyson into a darkly light hallway or classroom and press her up against the wall and kiss her with such a fierceness that Alyson longed to show him how much she really loved him. When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room Alyson dragged him up towards the girls and boys common rooms.

"Wait a minute" Fred whispered against Alyson's lips as they reached the top step of the stairway.

Fred waved his wand and suddenly a secret staircase unfolded from above them and Fred took Alyson's hand in his.

"Follow me" he cooed as he started to pull his suit jacket off.

"Fred what are…" Alyson started to say but he put his finger to her lips and continued up the steps until they arrived at a door. Fred picked Alyson up and she wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her against the door and kissed her hungrily.

Fred moved his hand around until he got the door open. As soon as they stepped through the door the staircase disappeared. Fred closed the door behind him and placed Alyson on her feet. She glanced around and noticed a room covered in boxes and boxes of stuff.

"This was George and my work space while we were here at the school" he confessed as he led her over to a maroon couch that was on the right side of the room in front of a window that overlooked the lake.

"And how many girls have you brought here?" Alyson joked as she kissed him again.

"Just you." He confessed. "You are the only other person who knows the room exists besides me and my brother"

"Well I feel privileged, I was sure that you had brought Angelina Johnson here." Alyson teased as Fred's face turned red.

"Yes your brother told me about your little fling with her" she laughed.

"Remind me to kill him later. But it doesn't matter because there's only one woman I have eyes for now" he told her as laced his fingers with hers.

"And who is that?" Alyson asked playing dumb.

"Well she's this beautiful girl who I met during unfortunate circumstances. She didn't say much to me when we first met only that her name was Alyson before she passed out no doubt because of my handsome features" Fred teased as he kissed her roughly on the lips.

Alyson giggled like mad as he continued his story.

"Somehow she ended up staying with my parents so of course I had to be there to protect her from the evil that is my mother. She was sent to Hogwarts and somehow was not placed in Slytherin, she writes me every day about things going on and how she's doing. She also looks amazing in red. She is a death eater but even better she happens to be my amazing girlfriend. And she happens to be in love with me" Fred bragged.

"Oh is she now?" she laughed.

"Yes she is, she told me so tonight" he smiled as he leaned down towards her.

"And how do you feel about that?" Alyson asked with a serious face.

"Well I'm in love with her too. She is the most beautiful witch in the entire world and I hope to one day marry her" he replied as he leaned down towards her.

Alyson felt herself gasp as he said the last part. Fred kissed Alyson on the lips again fiercely before sweeping her off of her feet and laying her gently on the couch. Alyson tugged at his jacket before quickly removing it and throwing it to the floor. One by one clothes went flying around the room until both of them laid there naked before each other. Alyson got the chance to show Fred how much she truly loved him as she allowed him to take her to a place she had never been before.

After that night with Fred, he was all Alyson could ever think about. She had a burning desire to see him, hold him and touch him every day. She wrote to him several times a day as they prepared for the Christmas holiday. Fred visited her a few times at hogsmeade where they would go on intimate dates that always ended up back in the secret room above the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

Before she knew it, it was time for the holiday break. Alyson wasn't sure what the plan was yet but she was so happy that today was her last day of classes

"I'm so glad that was our last class" Alyson sighed with a smile as she and Hermione got up from their seats and collected their things.

"I wish it wasn't I hate going on breaks." Hermione sighed as she led the way out of the classroom.

"Well I will enjoy the break" Alyson smiled.

"I'm sure you will as will Fred" Hermione teased as she winked at Alyson causing her to blush madly.

"Listen just because I told you some details about my relationship with Fred, doesn't mean you can use them against me whenever you want" Alyson challenged with a smile.

"You didn't need to tell me anything. Fred has been bragging to everyone about it and you are well glowing." Hermione added as you both laughed like mad.

Hermione's face dropped suddenly as he eyes shot to the wall behind Alyson. Alyson turned slowly and saw Draco leaning against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning his gaze to Alyson and then strutting towards her with his hands in his pockets.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" he said quietly not even acknowledging Hermione's presence.

"Um... I guess so" Alyson said feeling the color drain from her face hoping that he didn't just over hear that conversation but from the tone of his voice she could tell he did.

"I'll catch up with you okay?" Alyson said to Hermione as she nodded quickly before giving Draco a warning glare and then racing off.

Alyson turned towards Draco and looked him over. He was pale much paler than usual. Alyson waited for him to speak but he said nothing he just starred at the floor.

"Well what is it?" she asked impatiently since she needed to finish packing her things.

"Can we take a walk" he said suddenly.

"Depends on how long I really need to go finish packing my stuff" Alyson replied as she glanced behind her.

Draco gave her a dark look before turning to leave suddenly.

"Alright, Fine lets go" Alyson called out as she grabbed a hold of his arm before he could take off.

They walked in silence as they headed off down the hallway then suddenly Alyson heard his voice In her head.

"_Did you really do…you know what with Weasley" he said suddenly as his eyes flashed in her direction._

"_I really don't see how any of this is your business Malfoy but yes" she sneered in her head._

"_Well im happy for you. He seems to make you happy and as long as that's the case then its okay" he said._

"_And since when do I need your permission to do anything Malfoy you sleep around with more girls than any other person in this school" she retorted._

"_You don't I'm just…" he started._

"_Just drop it okay" Alyson warned as she shot him a nasty glare._

Draco snickered suddenly as a smile formed across his face.

"What? What is so funny Malfoy" Alyson hissed.

"Nothing" he said as he burst out laughing just as they arrived at the astronomy tower.

"What is so god damn funny?" Alyson nearly shouted as she grabbed Draco and shoved him against the wall as she attempted to force herself into his thoughts but could see and hear nothing.

"So Sorry dear but there are some things that should be better kept to myself unless you'd like to work for them that is" he said as he winked at her.

Alyson backed away from him as quickly as she could as a dark look crossed her eyes.

"Tell me what you want so I can leave" Alyson spat as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the balcony at the center of the tower.

"The Dark lord wants you home for Christmas" he said as his face dropped any sense of teasing or emotion.

"I can't do that because the plan won't work then" Alyson replied.

"He's planning on capturing you and bringing you back. He also plans to hurt anyone who gets in the way" he said slowly.

"When? When is planning on doing this?" Alyson asked as she drew herself closer to Draco.

"I'm not sure they wouldn't tell me the date. They don't trust me now because of my feelings..." Draco admitted.

"Screw your feelings! What about the others? They are going to kill them! You know that!" Alyson nearly cried as she placed her hands on the balcony edge to stable herself as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why do you think I'm telling you! I'm trying to help you! This is the happiest I've seen you ever. I know you love him much more than you ever did me." Draco shouted as he grabbed Alyson by the shoulders and turned her towards him.

Alyson didn't reply she just stared into his eyes.

"He's going to try and get his hands on you because of me. He wants to hurt me by hurting you. And we both know if he finds out about Fred he's going to kill him Alyson. Don't you get it he wants you for himself and he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants." he said as he let her go and he turned away from her his voice cracking.

"He won't hurt me Draco." Alyson said firmly as she grabbed his arm lightly.

"And if he tries you know I won't go down without a fight" Alyson added.

"He'll kill you Alyson." Draco said as he hands went up to her face.

"He can't. He needs me. I'm his secret weapon. If it's a war he wants, he's going to need me on his side. If he even touches a hair on your head I'll destroy him" Alyson said as she took his hands up in hers.

"Promise me you'll stay here for Christmas break" Draco said suddenly.

Alyson's hands dropped from his but he still held his hands on either side of her face gently.

"Draco you know I can't" Alyson replied.

"Please." He asked again.

"Draco I'll be fine, I have the order to protect me. Please don't worry so much about me" Alyson replied.

Just then footsteps echoed loudly in the air, coming towards them. Alyson and Draco jumped apart from each other as Alyson gave him a glance and darted down the stairs as the footsteps grew louder Alyson ducked underneath the floor of the astronomy tower and hid in the shadows. A figure swept past and Alyson waited from that person to reach the top of the tower before she moved.

"Draco please let me help you" a voice asked.

Alyson recognized Snape's voice in a heartbeat.

"I don't need your help I can do this on my own. The dark lord chose me." Draco sneered.

"Oh really is that why you enlisted Frost to curse the necklace for you?" Snape hissed. "I know dark magic when I see it and you have no talent for it. It took someone of great skill to conjure that spell on that necklace and the only one capable of doing that besides myself would be Alyson"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Draco spat.

"You can't keep involving her in your plans. You need to stay away from her, or else he will destroy you."

"He wants her for himself I already know. My father told me." Draco growled as he turned away from Snape trying to hide the look of pain in his eyes.

"Did he tell you why?" Snape asked.

"Because he wants to hurt me" Draco replied.

"No. He wants someone to share his dark gift with, someone who will understand him but not be afraid of him, someone of his own blood." Snape said slowly.

"He wants a child." Draco barely whispered as he spun to face Snape. The color had drained from his face and his eyes were wide.

"We cannot allow that to happen. She has to be kept safe. Don't you see she needs to be with the order at all times or else…" Snape started but couldn't finish.

Alyson hadn't realized she had stopped breathing. Suddenly she was gasping for air and because she didn't want either of them to realize that she had heard this conversation she ran from the room. She ran to the common rooms and conjured the hidden stairway. When the stairs appeared she darted up them slamming the door shut behind her before bursting into tears. How could the dark lord be so cruel? She had finally learned how to be happy only to have it stripped away from her. Not only would he force this upon her but he would kill Draco if she refused. She needed to get away, and she needed to take Draco with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Alyson got up very early the next morning and dressed in casual clothes so that she would be able to blend in with the muggles after she got off the Hogwarts express. Alyson pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and wore a pair of black tight pants that clung to her like a second skin. She had on a black tank top and overtop of it a sheer black shirt that had faded red crosses on it. She pulled on a pair of black of litas and added dark make-up. If it was a war the dark lord wanted, then it was a war he was going to get out of her.

Alyson had her wand hidden under a band of bracelets that also covered her dark mark. Her belt was a silver chain that when needed would unclasped easily and turn into a whip. She made sure it was silver in case the dark lord decided to send Greyback. And in the sides of her Litas she concealed two short blades.

Alyson made her way down the steps after placing Demetri on her shoulder carefully. Harry was waiting there for her.

"You asked to speak to me?" he said.

"I was warned that they are coming for me" Alyson whispered.

"When?" he asked as a serious look crossed his face and he reached for his wand.

"I'm not sure but they plan to kidnap me back and kill anyone who gets in the way" Alyson confessed.

"Well then we should be prepared" Harry nodded as he tucked his wand in his back pocket for easy access.

"I have some extra weapons on me so don't worry about me just keep the others safe if it happens" Alyson instructed him.

"Right" he replied as he glanced towards the common rooms where Ron and Hermione were still sleeping.

"I'm going to get on the train early so that way if they attack I'll be alone." Alyson said.

"There's no way I'm letting you go on your own" Harry replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from leaving.

"Harry if they get you I'll never forgive myself." Alyson admitted.

Harry didn't say anything he just starred at Alyson quietly.

"Do you want us to sit with you on the train?" harry asked.

"I think it may be safer if you didn't. I was actually thinking it may be a better idea to sit with Draco so the dark lord wouldn't pick up that we are friends and try to use it against me" Alyson explained.

"Just be careful Alyson" Harry said as he gave her a sad look and then threw his arms around her and hugged her quickly.

"Always" Alyson replied as she gave him a reassuring smile before disappearing out of the portrait and down the hallway.

Alyson walked down past the great hall and down towards the dungeons. She walked around aimlessly as she attempted to find the Slytherin entrance to their common room. After what seemed like forever she gave up and leaned against a wall tapping her foot on the floor in anger. Finally she shouted Draco's name in her mind, knowing that he would hear it.

Not even five minutes later a part of the brick wall slide away and Draco dashed out in only a pair of sweatpants.

"Alyson what is it? Are you okay" he panted.

Alyson glanced at Draco looking him up and down. She had never realized how toned he was. His abs could be seen easily as she traced them with her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or drool over me?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy" Alyson hissed as her eyes darted back up to his face.

"Well what is it?" he asked again as he placed his hand on the wall behind her and leaned in towards her.

"If this is your pathetic attempt at trying to seduce me you are failing." Alyson warned as she closed her eyes and pretended to be bored.

"No I don't need to try" Draco whispered as he leaned down towards her ear and brushed his lips over her neck making her shiver she placed her hand out to push him back and instead grazed his chest with her hand.

Alyson's eyes shot open and Draco leaned in towards her with his million dollar smirk playing on his lips.

"Bloody Hell Malfoy!" yelped another voice as Blaise stepped out of the common room and shielded his eyes.

"Jealous?" Draco replied as he placed his arm around Alyson.

Blaise muttered something and then turned to say something else.

"If you're going to carry on like that you better not let Pansy see you." He said.

"Good idea, come on Saunders!" Draco instructed as he placed his arm around her wrist and pulled her towards the wall as he muttered something.

The wall way slid aside and he dragged her down some stairs and into the Slytherin common room. Everything was green. Even the light coming from the windows that shown sea creatures of the lake floating by.

"Come on before we caught" Draco instructed her as he led her towards a door at the left side of the room. Draco placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. Inside was a giant bedroom painted green. It was covered in Qudditch junk underneath glass cases.

"Wow, you guys get your own room. I'm jealous" Alyson said as she took a seat on the edge of Draco's bed that was covered in black silk sheets.

"The perks of being a Slytherin prefect" Draco smiled as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Now why are you here?" he asked as he started to peel his clothes off. Alyson turned her head away before biting her lip.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I sat with you on the train. I don't want the dark lord to know that I am close to the others, I don't want him to hurt them." Alyson said slowly as she kept her eyes on the ground as Draco continued to get dressed.

"Alyson did you think I would say no? Why did you need to even ask me" he said as he strode towards her in his dress pants but still had no shirt on.

"I don't know I just don't want to hurt you or anyone else" Alyson said slowly.

Draco placed a hand under her chin and pulled her face up towards his.

"You could never hurt me even if you tried" Draco said as he took her hand in his.

Just then a loud bang echoed throughout the room.

"Drakie my love!" Pansy called as the door to Draco's room suddenly came open.

Alyson and Draco jumped apart quickly but not quick enough.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Pansy please this isn't what it looks like" Draco tried to explain.

Pansy's face became a dark red and she balled her hands into fists.

"She just needed help with something that's all" Draco spoke again as he walked over towards her.

"Help with what getting her clothes off!" shouted Pansy as she threw herself at Alyson.

Alyson being taken by surprise fell off the bed as Pansy swung for her face. Alyson grabbed both of her wrists and ripped them up behind her. Pansy shouted out in pain as Alyson threw her to the ground and placed her knee on her spine.

"Alyson stop it!" cried out Draco as he ran over and pulled her off of Pansy.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Alyson as she pushed and pulled against him to get at Pansy again.

"How could you Draco! I trusted you! I loved you with all that I had" Pansy screamed as she rolled on the floor in pain.

Just then Professor Snape arrived at the door with two other students.

"What is going on in here?" Snape said sharply as he stepped into the room.

"He's a cheater and she's his whore!" Pansy spat as she tried to get up but fell down.

"I'd watch who you call whore because next time you attack me I don't think you'll be speaking" Alyson threatened as she strained against Draco's arms to get to her but he held her tight.

"Alyson stop it!" Draco warned in her ear.

"That is enough. Miss Saunders did you do this?" Snape said as he motioned to her.

"Pansy attacked her first Sir it was in self-defense" Draco somehow got out while fighting to hold Alyson down.

"Oh now you're going to take her side too. The Stupid Bitch" Pansy spat.

Alyson pushed Draco back and busted free out of his grip and ran for pansy again. She threw her arm out as a spell flew from her hand. A red flash could be seen and Pansy screamed bloody murder as she twisted and contorted on the floor. Alyson's eyes begin to glow red and she willed for the spell to become stronger.

"ALYSON STOP! STOP IT!" shouted Draco as he grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. Alyson's head hit the cold floor hard. Her eyes shifted back to normal color and the spell was lifted.

A cold liquid ran down the side of her face. Alyson lifted her fingers to see dark crimson blood spilling down her hand.

"Alyson oh god I'm so sorry" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in towards him from off the floor.

"The girl is she okay, I didn't mean to…"Alyson started but it was Snape who spoke this time.

"Take the girl to the hospital wing now! You don't know what happened to her, you found her like this do you understand" Snape practically shouted at the two students standing in the doorway they nodded their head in agreement as Snape waved his wand knocking Pansy unconscious. The boys picked her up and carried her out of the room quickly as Snape made the door fly shut behind them.

Snape dropped down to his knees besides Draco and Alyson and pulled a cloth from his pocket. He picked it up and held it to the side of Alyson's head.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked.

"I think so, I just lost control I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry" Alyson repeated.

"It's okay she'll be fine" Draco reassured her.

"I almost killed her!" Alyson shouted at him as tears burst from her eyes.

"Alyson please it wasn't your fault if the girl attacked you first" Snape replied as he put pressure on the cloth to help stop the bleeding.

"We have to take her to the hospital wing, this gash is too deep for a minor healing spell" Snape muttered as he got up slowly.

"No I can do it" Draco replied as pulled his wand from out of his pocket hovered it above Alyson's head and muttered a spell.

Alyson saw a soft blue light come from his wand and almost instantly the throbbing pain on the side of her head stopped.

"Thank you" Alyson whispered to Draco as she glanced up into his eyes, he nodded not taking his eyes off of her.

"Come on you two should get on the train before the rest of the students start heading that way" Snape said as offered his hand to Alyson.

Alyson took it allowing him to pull her to her feet. She nodded to him as a sign of thanks before walking out of Draco's room and into the common room. The Slytherins were running around frantically trying to get ready to go and were far too busy to notice the Gryffindor in their common room.

Alyson plopped down in an empty arm chair and waited for Draco to finish getting ready. Snape had not reappeared either; he was probably lecturing Draco about staying away from Alyson again.

Minutes later Snape ushered out of the doorway gave one look to Alyson and then took off out of the common room. Draco followed out of his room not long after dressed in his usual black suit attire.

"Come on" he said as he offered her his hand to help her to her feet.

Alyson took his hand and instantly heard him in her head.

"_Snape says the attack is not going to be today but it would be best if we stuck together at least until you are safely under the protection of the order who will be waiting for you and potter when you get off the train"_

"_Like Voldemort would tell him the truth." _

Draco sighed heavily before exiting the common room with her. His hand rested lightly on her back as they made their way through the busy hallways.

"Do you want something to eat before we go?" Draco asked as he turned towards her.

"No, I don't perform well on a full stomach" Alyson admitted.

"Well stay right here I'm going to grab a few things just in case" he said as he let his hand fall to his side and made his way for the great hall.

As Alyson waited she noticed a small group of Slytherin girls starring at her. They stood close together and were whispering loudly. Alyson let her mind wander to their thoughts.

"_What's she doing with Malfoy?"_

_"She isn't even a Slytherin"_

"_I heard Pansy was in the hospital ward, apparently she was jinxed by Malfoy"_

"_Wonder if he jinxed her so he could have her"_

Alyson laughed aloud and glared at the group of girls they became suddenly startled as Alyson shot a dirty look their way and waved gently with the tips of her fingers as if to taunt them.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked curiously as he looked from the group of girls and then back to Alyson.

"They think you jinxed Pansy so you could be with me" she smiled as she turned to look at Draco.

"Oh they do?" Draco smiled back at her playfully.

"They do they are conspiring about it now." Alyson replied as Draco slowly wrapped his arm around her and walked past the girls

"I don't ever understand what would have given them that idea" he beamed as they purposely walked past the girls laughing together.

"I still will never understand how you were sorted into Gryffindor" Draco sighed as they approached the carriages.

"Neither will I" Alyson admitted to him as he offered her his hand and helped her up in the carriage.

As they both climbed into the carriage and took their seats another few people joined them.

"Blaize, Crabbe, Goyle" Draco nodded as he sat down next to Alyson and placed a hand protectively on her leg.

"What's she doing here?" hissed Goyle.

"Spending some time with me before she has be imprisoned at the Weasleys for the next few weeks" Draco sneered at him as Alyson placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it to keep him from going off.

"Hmm. Odd isn't it." Crabbe voiced up.

"What's odd?" Alyson muttered as she shot him a dirty look.

"How can you be swooning over Weasley one moment and be all over Draco the second?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes tell me how do sloppy seconds taste Malfoy?" Goyle laughed.

Draco's hands clenched up underneath of Alyson's and she shot him a warning look.

"I am no one's sloppy seconds Goyle, Draco remind me to mention to the dark lord how Goyle here thinks his plans are flawed" Alyson growled.

"Hey come on there's no need for that they're just playing around, aren't you guys?" Blaize interjected.

"Of course we were" Crabbe said suddenly as he saw the dark look forming in Alyson's eyes.

"Alyson come on calm down, you don't want to make a scene" Blaize said as he tried to reason with her.

Alyson's eyes were burning and she knew they were turning red. She gave Crabbe and Goyle one last menacing look before blinking and turning away from them.

"I cannot believe you have to spend the holidays with those people" Crabbe sneered.

"Trust me I'd much rather be back home" Alyson muttered.

"So would I" Draco added.

"This will be your first Christmas without the dark lord after all" Draco quickly muttered to cover up his tracks.

"Yes it will. I can't imagine it's going to be very good" Alyson sighed.

"Don't worry, the dark lord has a plan." Goyle said as he looked from Alyson to Draco with a small glint of something in his eyes.

"Doesn't he always" Alyson said as she looked from him to Draco with a worried look.

The carriage pulled up near the gated entrance and all of them climbed out. Draco held Alyson's arm and pulled her back from the others. He waited until they were out of site before speaking to Alyson.

"Goyle knows something" he said suddenly.

"So it would seem" Alyson growled as she looked in the direction of where he had walked.

"Stick with me, do you understand. I can keep you safe" he said quickly.

"Draco I'm not going to let you take the fall for me" Alyson said.

"You won't have a choice, I'm not going to let him have you" he whispered as he pulled her towards him.

"Listen he has a plan, the dark lord, he wants too…" Draco started but was interrupting by a group of students getting off the train.

"Oy Malfoy get your hands off her!" shouted a voice as Ron came bounding down off a carriage towards them.

"Ron, it's okay" Alyson tried to say as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Malfoy.

"She is under the protection of the order, whatever you're planning it's not going to work" he hissed quietly.

"He's trying to help Ronald" Harry's voice whispered hoarsely as he pulled Ron back.

"Oh yes and when did we ever trust Malfoy before?" Ron growled.

"You can and you must Ron. He's not going to hurt me" Alyson pleaded with him.

"And how do you know that?" Ron challenged.

"Because…" Alyson started.

"Because I love her." Draco finished.

Alyson's eyes darted back to Draco's quickly. And Ron and Harry's jaws both dropped. Hermione quickly appeared behind the two and lowered Ron's wand for him.

"Now I'm sure you know the dark lord has arranged to kidnap her back. I'm not going to let that happen." Draco confessed.

"And neither will we" Harry replied.

"Good. So let's stay out of each other's way and do what we need for Alyson" Draco nodded towards them.

Harry nodded back and so did Ron after Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Good, now can we get on the train please before something does happen" Draco muttered as he turned on his heel and motioned for Alyson to follow him.


	19. Chapter 19

The train ride to Kings Cross proved to be boring and uneventful. Draco disappeared every few minutes with Crabbe and Goyle to go torment the first years. Alyson sat in the booth reading a book that Hermione had let her borrow while Blaize tried to push her every last button.

"So you and Draco huh?" Blaize asked.

"What about it" Alyson muttered bitterly.

"I just thought you know…" he started.

"No obviously I don't know Blaize please do explain" Alyson huffed as she slammed her book shut and glared up at him.

Blaize was about to say something when Draco reappeared in the compartment.

"Blaize I think you should go sit somewhere else" Draco threatened him as his eyes narrowed towards him.

"No its fine I was just leaving" Alyson hissed as she stood up to leave the compartment.

"Then I'm coming with you" Draco said as he grabbed onto her hand and she turned to face him.

"I really don't need you to babysit me" Alyson challenged as she snatched her hand away from his.

"Alyson you're upset just relax" Draco said as he moved towards her.

"Well I'm sure you'd be upset if you were expected to produce the dark lord's heir now wouldn't you?" Alyson growled as she stepped into the hallway and slammed the compartment door shut behind her.

She stalked off towards the front of the train knowing that Draco would not be far behind her but to her relief they had arrived at the station. Alyson watched as the students flooded the hallway to exit the train. She could barely make out Draco's voice as he called out to her. She quickly stepped off the train and onto the platform. She was too busy looking around to realize someone was approaching her and fast as a pair of great big arms wrapped around her.

"Fred!" Alyson squealed as she hugged him tightly and laid her head on his chest.

"Hey gorgeous" Fred replied as he squeezed her tightly.

"Alright enough with the gross mushy scene" a voice teased as Alyson and Fred picked their heads up to see George at their sides.

"George! You came too?" Alyson smiled as she let Fred go and hugged George quickly before returning to Fred's side and twisting her fingers together with his.

"Of course, wherever my brother goes, I go" he smiled.

"Well I'm glad you came" Alyson smiled as she glanced at Fred again who was smiling brightly.

"Alyson! Very good to see you!" said Mr. Weasley as he appeared with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"You too Mr. Weasley" she smiled as Fred squeezed her hand.

"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione at?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked around.

"Who knows" Ginny said.

"Could be years before they are found" Alyson teased as Ginny made a sour face.

"Well let's not waste time then" Fred replied as he looked towards his brother.

"Right we'll meet you back at the house" George said as he motioned for Fred and Alyson to follow him.

Fred and Alyson followed closely behind George. Alyson was smiling brightly as Fred and George poked fun of all the random students running everywhere.

"Oh look at that Pratt" laughed George as he motioned towards Draco who was standing with his mother and looking around frantically.

"What a Mommy's boy" Fred teased as Draco's mother straightened his tie.

Alyson's eyes caught his and her smile faded. His eyes lowered to see Fred and Alyson's hands and she watched as he clenched his hands into fists. Alyson quickly turned her attention to his mother as she waved slowly before turning back to her son and dragging him along behind her.

"I think he's jealous of you Fred, did you see his face" George snickered.

"Oh I bet he is, so is every other guy." Smiled Fred as he snuck a look at Alyson before squeezing her hand quickly to make sure she was okay.

"As all the girls are of me" Alyson smiled as she leaned into him.

"No they have me, I'm available" George replied as he turned and winked at Alyson while Fred playfully shoved him.

"Get your own girl!" Fred replied as George just laughed.

When they reached the back of the platform Fred pulled Alyson into his arms.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course" Alyson replied and with that she felt herself being sucked up when they landed they stood in front of the burrow in the afternoon sunset.

"It's so beautiful" Alyson breathed as she took the sight in.

"It's not much, but its home" George mocked in his best Ron voice.

Alyson and Fred both started laughing as they followed George into the house. George quickly disappeared upstairs as Alyson followed Fred up to their room. When they reached their room Alyson noticed how different it looked.

The room had been repainted a deep maroon color and the two separate beds had been replaced with a queen sized bed covered in white sheets with gold pillows. Where the window used to be were giant French doors that led onto a newly added balcony. The floor was covered in a dark stained wood and strung up all around room were little gold lights shaped like stars.

Alyson gasped and turned to look at Fred who was smiling proudly.

"Did you do this?" asked Alyson

"Of course I did, just for you" he smiled at her.

Alyson leaned up and kissed him as his arms wrapped around her and embraced her tightly. Fred felt warm and smelt of a strong musk smell. Alyson slowly made her way down Fred's neck with her lips as she breathed his scent in, not wanting to forget it.

"I missed you" Fred whispered as he twirled his fingers in her hair and cupped her face bringing her lips back up to his.

"As I you" Alyson replied as she kissed him gently.

Christmas morning came up to fast for Alyson's liking. She had been spending every waking moment with Fred much to his mother's distaste though she seemed to be warming up to her. Everyone had gone to bed early the night before because they were all so exhausted from being stuffed with Mrs. Weasley's amazing home cooked meals. Alyson lay snuggled up next to Fred who had his arms wrapped around her she was having an amazing dream when a loud noise made her jerk up from her sleep.

"WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS!" shouted Ron as he banged the door open.

Alyson screamed and pulled the covers up quickly around her half naked body.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelped as he covered his eyes.

"Oy get out!" Fred yelled as he got up from the bed and shoved his brother out into the hallway before slamming the door shut.

Alyson started laughing in the blanket she could feel her face was on fire, she knew she was blushing like mad.

"Well you're brother got a good show this morning" Alyson laughed.

"Oh shut it you" Fred smiled as he climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Weasley" Alyson said into his lips.

"Happy Christmas Miss Frost" he replied as he kissed her again.

"Guess we should get downstairs" Alyson mumbled.

"Probably, or else mother will come up here looking for us. She gets crazy around the holidays" Fred said with a concerned look on his face.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Alyson said as she climbed out from underneath Fred and grabbed some clothes and threw them on.

When she was done she waited patiently on the bed for Fred to finish getting ready when a knock came on the door.

"Alyson, Fred are you up?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Yeah mom, just throwing some clothes on" Fred said loudly.

"Be down in a minute" Alyson called to her.

"Okay" Mrs. Weasley said as she began to fake cough.

Alyson allowed her thoughts to wander as she broke into Mrs. Weasley's mind. She immediately started laughing and turned to Fred.

"She thinks we're having sex" Alyson replied with a sly smile on her face.

"Well we could be doing that" Fred winked at her as she burst into a fit of laughter as he pretended to strip his shirt off.

"Stop it Fred, I'm hungry let's go!" Alyson teased as she smacked him.

"Anything for you my love" Fred replied as he took her arm in his and walked her downstairs to the living room where a big group of people were waiting.

Fred pulled Alyson to a spot next to the fire, the cuddled next to each other on the floor as Fred waved his wand and made some hot chocolate appear in front of them.

"Thanks" Alyson whispered as she pulled the mug to her lips and sipped.

Alyson and Fred watched as Ron tossed all the presents from under the tree to everyone in the room. Once they were all sorted Mrs. Weasley let them all open them. Alyson opened hers slowly savoring it since she had never had the chance to experience a Christmas morning like this before. Ron was done his opening his presents within minutes and then went over to help Harry open his.

Alyson received a great many gifts from everyone. She got some books from Hermione, some new toys for Demetri from George, a hand knit scarf from Mrs. Weasley that was maroon and gold and had her name scrolled into the bottom in beautiful handwriting. Finally she got to the last present which was long and thin.

"What is this?" Alyson said as she looked to Fred for help.

"I don't know why don't you open it" he smirked.

Alyson nodded and opened it slowly.

"Oh come on then Alyson get on with it!" Ron shouted impatiently.

With that Alyson ripped paper off the package to reveal a brand new firebolt.

"WHAT! OH MY GOSH!" Alyson shouted as she pulled it out and looked it over.

"WHO?" Alyson asked as she looked around the room.

Ron and Harry had mischievous looks on their faces.

"You two? But how?" Alyson asked as she looked to them both.

"Fred helped out some as well" Harry admitted.

"Fred!" Alyson cried out as she looked at him with a shocked look.

"Well I figured if you're going to play qudditch with us you have to have a proper broom" he smiled.

"Thank you guys" Alyson said as she went over and tackled Harry and Ron with hugs and then came back and did the same to Fred.

"Well best clean this mess up the others should be here shortly" Mrs. Weasley smiled later that evening as she waved her wand and cleaned up the piles of wrapping paper that had been thrown everywhere and the dishes that were all over the living room, kitchen and downstairs rooms.

"If I eat another cookie I'm going to pop" Harry said as he leaned back and rubbed his stomach.

"Ugh so tired" Ron replied.

"I don't know if I can survive any more guests" Alyson said as she looked down at Fred who was fast asleep lying with his head in his lap.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door. Fred shot up quickly and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I wasn't asleep I swear" he mumbled as he sat up.

"Yes you were" Alyson laughed as she pointed to the drool marks on her legs.

"Umm yeah sorry about that" Fred said slowly.

"It's okay Freddie I think she's okay with your bodily fluids" George teased in a hushed voice as Alyson turned bright red.

Alyson's attention suddenly turned to the woman with pink hair walking into the room. Tonks and Lupin had arrived together they settled in finely and Lupin seemed to be in deep conversation with Harry when George suddenly startled everyone.

"PERCY!" shouted George as everyone turned their attention to the windows.

Sure enough A red headed boy not much older than Fred and George could be seen walking towards the house with another man.

Fred looked from Percy to Alyson. He had told her all about him and how he was a pratt who had sided with the ministry who were even more corrupt than the death eaters in Alyson's opinions.

"Umm Hello everyone" Percy said nervously as he looked around the room.

His eyes went to Fred and Alyson who were holding hands tightly he had a shocked look for a moment but his face quickly erased of any emotion as his mother and father entered the room.

"Percy" Mrs. Weasley whispered hoarsely as she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"How are you? How have you been?" His mother asked quickly as she pulled away from him but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Molly, its okay" said her husband as she let Percy go and Mr. Weasley stared at his son.

"Are you staying for dinner?" asked Molly with an excited face.

"No mother we just came by to say Happy Christmas" Percy said with a snip in his tone.

Molly's face look hurt and Alyson dug her fingers into Fred's leg. The man who had come with Percy had asked to walk around the garden with harry and harry agreed to go with him probably to avoid the uncomfortable situation that was now unfolding in the Weasley's living room.

"What a git he only came by to make your mother upset then" Alyson hissed so only Fred could hear her.

However George heard her and he came over and sat down on the other side of Alyson crossing his arms over his chest tightly with a sour look on his face.

"He has no right to be here" George growled.

"Well then let's get rid of him" Alyson replied.

Ginny made her way over to the twins, she also was furious that her brother had come by to just say hello knowing it would make his mother upset.

"Wait I've got an idea" said Fred as he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He came back with a plate of mashed parsnips.

George and Ginny grinned briefly before Fred came back and scooted Alyson over so he could sit next to his brother. Suddenly Alyson watched as the three of them pulled out their wands and she watched the substance fly up into the air and explode in Percy's face.

Alyson tried to cover her laughing as the three Weasleys sitting next to her burst out laughing.

Mrs. Weasley began to scream at them while Percy stormed out of the house at the perfect time because Harry came in the door right after him.

Fred got up and grabbed Alyson's hand and led her over to the door quickly before his mother saw him. He grabbed her coat and his and exited the house into the night.

"Fred what are we doing?" Alyson asked as she pulled her coat on.

"You'll see" he smiled as he took her hand and headed out towards the garden. In the middle of the garden next to a little pond was a bench. Fred sat down on it and patted the spot next to him on the bench so that Alyson would sit down.

She sat down as close to Fred as she could and wrapped her arm in his to try and keep warm.

"Fred remind me why we are outside in the freezing cold when we could be inside enjoying the warmth of the fire?" Alyson asked as she looked up at him.

Fred smiled warmly was he wrapped and arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Better?" he asked.

"No" Alyson chattered.

Fred lifted her chin and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her gently while stroking her cheek slowly with his slender fingers. He pulled back and looked at her with bright eyes.

"Better?" he asked.

Alyson nodded with a small smile playing upon her lips.

"I wanted to give you my present" he smiled at her before quickly glancing away.

"Fred you helped Harry and Ron pay for the firebolt that was more than enough" Alyson breathed as she took his hand in hers.

"I know you would be mad if I got you something else but I don't care. I had to get you this" Fred replied as he turned back to her.

"Fred what are you talking about you don't need to give me anything because you already give me everything I need by just being with me" Alyson confessed.

Fred looked to her, his eyes were lit up and he looked as if he were about to melt in her arms.

"That's why I needed to get you this" he smiled gently as he let go of her and then reached his hand into his coat pocket.

"Fred what are doing?" Alyson asked as he got to his feet and pulled Alyson up with him.

"It's not what you think trust me" he replied as he pulled out a little black box and held it out to her.

"Are you sure?" Alyson breathed heavily.

"I'm sure" Fred chuckled as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

Alyson gasped loudly as she looked from the ring to Fred. The ring was silver with a large round cut garnet in the middle. The garnet was surrounded by a circle of small beautiful diamonds. The ring was beautiful and Alyson felt a few tears slip from her eyes.

"It's not an engagement ring, but it is a promise ring." Fred said as he pulled it out of the box and took Alyson's hand in his.

"I promise that one day Alyson when I get you out of the mess with the dark lord I will marry you. I will always be there for you and I'm never going to give up on you because I love you more than anything and anyone in this world. You are my life now Alyson." Fred confessed to her as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Fred Weasley" Alyson managed to say through her tears and she pulled Fred into a kiss.

She held him as tightly as she could not wanting to let him go. Fred kissed her with such a passion Alyson thought for sure her heart would explode.

She pulled back to look at him tears kept falling from her eyes. He smiled and brought his fingers to her eyes to help wipe the tears away. Alyson laughed and placed both her hands on his. Just then Alyson felt something cold land on her hand.

She looked up and noticed that it was lightly snowing.

"Oh!" she laughed as the snow swirled around them.

"Well isn't this just perfect" Fred laughed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're perfect" Alyson replied as she kissed him again.

"Come on let's get you back inside before you become an ice cube" Fred teased as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Fred and Alyson made their way back in the house. Alyson's face was still tear stained as George made his way over to them.

"Are you okay Alyson?" he asked as he approached them.

"I'm great in fact im better then that" Alyson laughed as she looked to Fred before she wiped her eyes again.

As she reached up George's eyes became wide as he snatched her hand and pulled it towards his face.

"WHAT IS THAT!" he whispered loudly as he looked at the ring.

"Calm down dear brother, it's just a promise ring" Fred laughed.

"What the bloody hell is a promise ring?" George asked his eyes still wide.

"It's a ring you give to someone with a promise to someday marry them" a voice replied as Tonks suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a bright smile on her face.

Alyson smiled back at her as Fred pulled his coat off and placed it back on the wall. Tonks asked to see the ring and Alyson held her hand out to her with a smile.

"It's beautiful, you did good Fred" Tonks smiled at him.

"I know what my lady likes" he teased as he helped Alyson out of her coat and led her to the dining room where everyone else was sitting.

"Ah Fred must have given you you're Christmas present" Mr. Weasley smiled as he held his arm out to Alyson.

"He did" Alyson beamed brightly.

"Good, I'm glad." He said as he helped her in her seat and Fred snuck into the seat next to her. She reached her hand under the table and held his tightly knowing her smile would not leave her for the rest of the night.

Everyone was just about to leave the house so Alyson and Fred had bid everyone goodnight and headed back upstairs to their room. Alyson laid her head on Fred's chest as they cuddled on their bed.

"I love you Fred Weasley" she said with a smile

"And I love you Alyson Frost" he replied as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Just then a loud scream echoed through the house.

"HARRY NO!"

Alyson and Fred shot up and looked around.

"What was that?" Alyson asked suddenly.

"I don't know but im going to find out" Fred said as he got up and ran out of the room and downstairs.

Alyson was about to follow him when she saw the smoke in the sky.

"No!" Alyson breathed as she made her way to the French doors and peered out. She could see the lights flashing in the high grass. Spells were being blasted left and right. Suddenly they stopped and everything grew quite.

Alyson couldn't peel her eyes away from the yard when suddenly two black smoke clouds formed and one shot right at her.

Alyson ducked as it broke through the French door. She fell to the floor covered in glass.

"Frost" hissed a voice.

Alyson turned around to see Greyback standing before her with his wand drawn.

"Greyback" she growled as she pulled her wand out.

"Looks like you may need a doctor" he laughed as he motioned to the large gash on her forearm that was seeping blood.

He lifted his head in the air and closed his eyes while breathing her scent in.

"You smell delicious" he exhaled as he smirked.

"Stay away from her!" a voice shouted as Fred suddenly appeared at the top of the steps.

"Fred, get out of here!" Alyson shouted back at him as she shout a spell at Greyback which sent him flying up through the air.

Alyson ran out of the room, grabbed Fred's arm and started down the stairs but they stopped in their tracks. Before them in the hallway setting fire to the house was Bellatrix.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Alyson shouted as she shot a spell at the flames to put them out.

Bellatrix turned around a look of pleasure crossed her face.

"Just giving these blood traitors what they deserve" she laughed as she looked to Alyson and Fred. She noticed their hands which were clinging onto one another for dear life and a dark look crossed her face.

"Alyson what are you doing with that boy?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Alyson didn't reply she only stared at her mother in disgust.

"Well what are you waiting for lets kill him so we can go!" Bellatrix demanded as she pointed her wand at Fred.

Alyson grabbed him tightly and forced herself in front of him.

"NO! I'm not going with you. And you will not touch him!" Alyson shouted at her as she pointed her wand at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and smile played upon her lips.

"Playing the part so well that you believe this lie you're living now?" Bellatrix asked with smirk.

"It's not an act and i will not let you harm him." Alyson said again as she didn't take her eyes off Bellatrix.

"How dare you betray us and your dark lord all for some stupid blood traitor!" she sneered as she threw a spell at her. Alyson moved aside moving Fred with her.

"I dont care what you think he is I love him!" Alyson shouted back at her as she threw a spell her way. Bellatrix ducked and threw a disgusted look at Alyson before speaking again.

"Are you willing to die for that blood traitor of yours?" Bellatrix asked, "I ask you please to see reason Alyson and come back with us" she said trying to keep Alyson's attention.

Alyson knew well enough that Greyback was behind her, she could see his reflection in her eyes. She turned quickly and shoved Fred with all her might as a spell caught her in the chest. Alyson flew up in the air and slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Blood rushed down her head as tried to get up but realized she couldn't.

"You stupid girl!" Greyback laughed as he lifted her up by her shirt collar.

Alyson gasped for breath as he pulled her into him and licked the blood off the side of her face.

"Greyback don't kill her yet, She still belongs to the dark lord" Bellatrix hissed. Alyson knew she would be out for blood now. She needed to get Fred out of here.

Bellatrix shot Alyson and evil look before blasting off in the air leaving a trail of flames behind her.

"Pity I would have so loved to kill you" Greyback whispered in her ear just as a spell hit him in the back. He doubled over and dropped Alyson to the ground.

Alyson cried out she tried to crawl away from Greyback but noticed he was making his way over to his attacker. Fred stood there with his wand pointed at him.

"At least I'll get to kill someone tonight" Greyback smiled as he advanced towards Fred.

Alyson mustered up the last of her strength and blasted Greyback with a spell that flew out of her hand and lit up the entire room. Greyback let out a scream before being thrown out a window by the spell. Glass went everywhere as Fred rushed to Alyson's side.

"Alyson" Fred called as he rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Alyson oh god what happened!?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she appeared coming up the steps.

"Death Eaters!" Fred called to his mother.

"You have to get everyone out, Bellatrix set the house on fire" Alyson shouted at her.

George had appeared behind her and as soon as Alyson said that he took off running down the steps to grab everyone up.

Mrs. Weasley ran down the steps grabbed Ginny and rushed out the door. Everyone had left the house as Fred and Alyson made their way down the stairs but Alyson could barely walk she was putting all her weight into Fred.

"Come on we have to get out of here" he said as he lifted her up into his arms and rushed down the remaining steps. When they reached the bottom step the top half of the house exploded sending them both flying out the front door. Alyson coughed as George suddenly appeared and helped Fred pull Alyson a safe distance away from the house.

"Alyson! You saved our lives" Mrs. Weasley said as she placed both hands on the side of her face.

"Mom give her some space she's really hurt" Fred choked as he tried to stop the blood that was rushing down her head.

"Why did you jump in front of that spell?" he cried out as ripped part of his shirt off to use as a bandage for her head.

"Because people do crazy things when they are in love" Alyson replied as she took his hand in hers trying to calm him down a bit.

Alyson and Fred turned their attention to the house which was what everyone was staring at. Mrs. Weasley was crying as Mr. Weasley finally appeared out of the grass at her side and instantly placed his arms around her.

"Alyson!" Harry yelped as he and Ginny came through the tall grass together.

"Stop worrying about me I'll be fine" Alyson replied as Tonks and Lupin also appeared and rushed to her sides as well.

"How did they get past the protective spells?" Lupin said aloud.

"I don't know but they were here to get me, there was a plan but I didn't know when they were going to attempt it" Alyson replied.

"You knew about this? And you didn't tell me?" Fred exclaimed as he starred down at her.

"I didn't want you to worry. And now because of me your house is gone" Alyson said sadly as she looked down.

"That's not your fault dear, don't you dare take the blame for that" Mrs. Weasley said as she came to her side.

Just then a series of pops went off as the order appeared around the house.

"Dumbledore, they broke our protective charms and tried to kidnap the girl" Mr. Weasley informed them.

"How many of them was it? Are they still here?" he asked as he looked around and saw Alyson on the ground bleeding out.

"Bellatrix" said Harry.

"And Greyback" replied Fred.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing immediately" Dumbledore said as he made his way to Alyson.

"You fought them?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I did" Alyson replied.

"Right let's get out of here before they come back" Lupin said as he gathered everyone up.

"We'll meet at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said as helped Fred pick Alyson up.

Fred and Dumbledore apparated Alyson to Hogwarts and rushed her to the hospital wing. By the time they got there they discovered she had broken her arm, and a few ribs. She had glass stuck in her arms and legs and a few large gashes all over her body as well as a nice wound on her head. Madam Pomfrey said it was a miracle she hadn't bled out on them.

Needless to say Alyson spent the remainder of Christmas break in the hospital wing. Fred stayed by her side the entire time. The Weasleys had the order go to their house and restore what they could but Alyson and Fred's room had been destroyed which made Alyson so angry after he had put so much work into it. But Fred told her not to worry he was just glad she was alive. But Alyson knew that this would not be the only attempt to get her back and even worse Bellatrix knew about Fred.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as the other students came back to the castle Draco was at Alyson's side. Madam Pomfrey said she would have to miss the first week of her classes which she didn't mind she wasn't focused on studies right now just trying to stay alive. Now that her feelings for Fred had been placed out in the open she knew the Death Eaters would be more ruthless than ever. Fred told Alyson not to worry as he left for work for the first time in weeks. George had to practically beg Fred to come help him out at work. Fred finally caved in when Ginny volunteered to watch over Alyson which shocked all three of them. Ginny did have to attend her classes so of course Alyson was in the hospital wing alone when Draco burst through the doors.

"Alyson! I'm so sorry" he said as he fell to his knees next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"Draco don't make a scene" Alyson giggled at him.

"I was so worried, Greyback said he had attacked you and was making sure that I was around whenever he mentioned it" Draco said as he closed his eyes and pressed Alyson's hand to his face.

"I'm fine really I am but they burnt down Molly's house" Alyson whispered.

"They did what? Is everyone okay?" he asked as his head shot up and his eyes locked with hers.

"They're fine I got them out just as the house was exploding. They were smart about it they drew out the strongest fighters into the field before coming after me." Alyson explained as she looked down.

"I cant believe he did this to you, I'll kill him!" Draco spat as he looked up to Alyson who was covered in bandages, had two IVs in both arms, and was covered in bruises and cuts.

"No Draco you cant." Alyson said as she tried to pull herself up towards him.

"I'm not going to just sit here and let him get away with this, the dark lord has no idea he did this to you." Draco hissed.

"And what about Fred, does he know about him?" Alyson almost whispered.

"Why would he know about Fred?" Draco asked as his eyes locked with Alyson's.

"They tried to get me to kill him, I refused. You know how I am around my mom and I just let it slip." Alyson whispered.

"And that's when Greyback snuck up behind us and threw the spell at Fred, so I pushed him out of the way and got hit. Greyback wasn't attacking me, he was attacking Fred" Alyson confessed.

Draco let Alyson's hand fall from his as he turned his eyes to the floor.

"What did you tell them?" he asked bluntly.

"The truth" Alyson replied her eyes on Draco hoping he would understand.

"And what's the truth?" he asked still not looking at her.

"Draco, I love him." Alyson said.

"Draco I'm so sorry" Alyson whispered as she reached her left hand out to try and comfort him. Draco's eyes darted towards her hand as a look of disgust crossed his face.

"You're engaged?" he sneered suddenly as he got to his feet.

"What? No! Draco!" Alyson called after him as he turned and rushed out of the room before hearing anything she had to say.

Alyson laid there starring at the ceiling sighing heavily.

"Let him go, it's probably for the best" said a voice as Snape appeared from out of the shadows.

"Snape?" Alyson said as he neared her bed and sat in the chair next to her.

"So it's true you did tell your mom you loved that boy. I didn't believe it at first I didn't think you'd be that stupid." Snape said boldly.

"It just slipped out I didn't mean to say it" Alyson said as she turned her eyes down and played with her ring.

"You're not engaged though?" Snape asked eyeing Alyson up looking for any signs of dishonesty.

"It's a promise ring" Alyson explained as she looked up at Snape.

"And you took a spell for the boy" Snape exhaled as he looked her over.

"If that's not love I don't know what is" Snape replied as he patted Alyson on the hand.

"Did Bellatrix tell the dark lord?" Alyson asked quietly not looking at Snape.

"No. I think she wants to handle this on her own because…" Snape started but didn't finish.

"Because I'm promised to the dark lord, and expected to carry his child" Alyson growled under her breath.

"How did you?" Snape asked as he looked up at her suddenly.

"I heard you and Draco in the astronomy tower"

"I should have known, wherever Draco is you usually aren't too far behind and vice versa" Snape chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alyson grumbled.

"I know it was you who put the idea of a unbreakable vow in his mother's head" Snape confessed to her.

"You did? But why didn't you say anything? Aren't you mad?" Alyson asked as she looked up at him suddenly.

"No, I think it was brilliant. You guaranteed his safety and the best part is the dark lord has no idea" Snape replied with a slight chuckle.

"You wish you would have done the same for Lily" Alyson said slowly.

"I do, you and I have quite a bit in common Miss Frost. But I must warn you Miss Frost you shouldn't parade around with Weasley if the dark lord finds out he will destroy him just as he did Lily" Snape warned as he got up looked at Alyson for a second and then turned on his heel and exited the room.

Alyson laid there starring at the celling, thinking about everything that had happened the last few months. How she had gotten from being the most loyal death eater to a secret member of the order, one the order didn't even know about. Alyson laughed to herself and laid back in the bed. Fred Weasley was going to be the death of her she just knew it. But she also knew she was madly in love with him and would do anything and everything to keep him safe including taking on the dark lord alone.

* * *

It took Alyson a few days to get back in the swing of things. Fred had made Harry, Ron and Hermione to walk her to and from every class. Making sure she was never alone though Alyson didn't mind it, it kept her mind off of Draco. Alyson was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione doing their potions homework, they found they could get a better score if they worked together and since Hermione had be struggling in that class Alyson agreed to help her out.

"This is impossible" Hermione sighed as she went over the directions to a sleeping draft.

"No its not, let me go see if Harry will let me borrow that book of his" Alyson said as she rose to her feet.

"Good Luck!" Ginny laughed from the sofa.

"You wont be able to part him from his half blood prince" Hermione snickered as the girls laughed with her.

"You'd think he sleeps with that book the way he goes on with it" Alyson giggled noticing that Hermione and Ginny were not laughing with her.

"He does" Ginny confessed with a giant smile which made Alyson and Hermione roar out with laughter.

"Wait so wait, You're telling me that when you and Harry are sleeping together you have to share the bed with not only him but the half blood prince as well?" Alyson asked through her laughing.

Ginny didn't say anything she just looked down making Alyson and Hermione laugh even harder.

"Well Ginny you chose him" snorted Hermione threw her laughs.

"Here, Here!" Alyson said as she lifted her drink to Ginny.

"To Ginny, harry and his half-blood prince" Alyson teased as she sipped from her cup while Hermione did the same.

Just then there was a commotion coming from the top of the steps. Alyson's eyes darted to the stairs as Ron and Hermione came climbing down.

"Oh the moon is so beautiful just like her" Ron sighed loudly.

Harry's face was red and he had his hand on Ron's robes while he dragged him quickly behind him.

"Just like who?" Alyson asked as she looked to Ron and harry who stopped dead in their tracks.

"Lavender of course" huffed Hermione as she turned her attention back to her books.

"No ew who could like a girl like that honestly" Ron replied.

Alyson's jaw dropped and she turned to Hermione.

"Then who were you talking about Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Romilda of course" Ron said as he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry what?" Alyson shot as she looked from Ron to Harry.

"Well we'll just be going" Harry said quickly as he grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him along.

Alyson watched as they climbed through the portrait.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Alyson asked as she looked from the portrait to Hermione but Hermione had disappeared from her spot. Alyson looked around the room and noticed her climbing up the stairs with tears flowing down her face.

"I'm just gonna go…" Alyson said as she started towards the stairs.

"Don't, there's nothing you can say that will make that better" Ginny said softly as she looked to Alyson with sympathy in her eyes.

"The poor girl" Alyson said as she sat next to Ginny.

Alyson and Ginny headed to bed not to long after that and Alyson had just fallen off to sleep when the domintory door banged open and the light came on over head.

"Bloody Hell Mom please can I have five more minutes!" Ginny cried as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Miss Granger, Miss Saunders I need you two to come with me now" said a voice.

Alyson forced her eyes open and before her stood Professor McGonagall.

"Ugh are you kidding" Alyson glared as she looked over at the clock and noticed it was four am.

"No I most certainly am not, please get dressed and meet me in the common room, now" she added as she made her way out of the room.

Alyson groaned and threw the sheets up. Hermione was already struggling to pull her clothes on.

"What do you think she could possibly want at this time of the day?" Alyson growled as she pulled on Fred's sweater that he had let her borrow while she was in the hospital wing. Alyson loved it because it smelt like him.

"I don't know but I want to find out" Alyson replied as she got up and headed towards the door.

Alyson pulled her pants up and zipped them before slipping into her flats and heading down the steps after Hermione.

McGonagall was waiting downstairs near the fire for them.

"Quickly lets go" she replied as she made her way towards the portrait.

"Aren't you even going to tell us what's going on?" Alyson huffed as she threw up her arms in the air in frustration as she fell in step behind her and Hermione.

"It may better if you see if for yourself" she replied quickly as she swept down the stairs and headed towards the great hall.

"UGH!" Alyson groaned as she stepped off the last step.

Professor McGonagall lead them down another hallway and then up another flight of steps. Alyson fell behind as she climbed up the stairs cussing the entire way up under her breath.

As Alyson came up the top step she realized she was near the hospital wing. She looked around and saw Harry and a bunch of the professors gathered around a bed. Hermione was standing at the foot of the bed with a look of horror on her face.

Alyson didn't need to see another thing as she burst into a sprint and came upon the bed. In the bed was Ron and he was out cold and was very pale.

"RON!" Alyson exclaimed as she made her way next to Harry and looked over at him.

"What happened?" Hermione sobbed.

"Very powerful love potion" Harry mumbled.

"What? What is he going on about?" Alyson asked as she pointed to Harry.

"Ron ate a box of chocolates that had been tampered with. He came to me for help and I gave him a drink to cheer him and it was laced with poison" Slughorn explained as he looked at the ground.

"Lucky Mr. Potter here came up with a quick solution" Snape said flatly.

"Harry you?" Hermione said as she looked from Ron to Harry and then in an instant threw herself at Harry and hugged him.

"You saved him" She sobbed into his shoulders.

"Hermione it's going to be okay" Harry said softly as he rubbed her back.

"Why did you poison the drink Professor" Hermione cried out.

"I didn't!" he squeaked sounding so guilty.

"He bought it as a present for me, he didn't know. It's not his fault Hermione" Dumbledore said trying to help calm her.

When the words left his lips Alyson's anger began to grow. She instantly knew who had done it. Her fingers dug into her palms as she clenched her hands together and her body tensed. Her blood was pumping and she was pissed.

"Alyson your eyes are red" Harry whispered so that only her and Hermione could hear it.

Hermione glanced up and looked at Alyson.

"I need to go get Ginny and owl Ron's family" Alyson said as she turned to leave.

"We already sent an owl." McGonagall said quietly.

"But Ginny should have been here before me that's her brother" Alyson growled as she felt her body start to shake.

"We wanted you here first to be here when Fred arrived" she explained.

"Tell him I'll be right back" Alyson hissed as she dashed out of the hospital wing and took off for the dungeons.

She was so furious all she could see was red and as she descended down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room she didn't get far because who was walking down the hallway alone other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco glanced up when he saw Alyson and quickly turned away.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Alyson didn't stop she walked up to him pulled her fist back with all her might and punched him in the face.

Draco dropped to the floor covering his nose with his hands.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he shouted at her through his hands.

"YOU'RE A FOWL GIT!" Alyson said as she screamed at him as she pulled her wand out and aimed it for him.

"HEY!" he screamed back at her as he rolled out of the way as she threw a curse at him.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!" she screamed as she shot another spell at him.

"KILLED WHO!?" he shouted back.

"IF I COULD ID KILL YOU MYSELF RIGHT NOW!" Alyson shouted as she shot another spell at him.

Draco again dodged it and grabbed his own wand out and started shooting spells back at Alyson.

"Stupefy!" he shouted but Alyson flicked her wand and deflected it as Voldemort had taught her to do.

"Crucio!" Alyson spat as the spell shot at Draco and missed bouncing off the walls leaving a deep burn mark in the wall.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Draco shouted at her before he ran and tackled her to the ground.

Alyson's wand flew out of her hand as she thrashed like mad to get away from Draco. She swung her arms but he was stronger he pinned her arms to the ground and so she kicked him hard. Draco gasped and rolled to the side as Alyson made a dash for her wand. She held it in her hand in was about to cast another spell when someone shouted from behind her.

"Expelliarmus" Snape said as Alyson's wand jumped out of her hand and Snape caught it.

"Stop it!" Snape shouted at her as she tried to hit Draco again.

Snape ran up and placed his arms around her trying to keep her from attacking him again.

"I TRUSTED YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME BY POISONING FRED'S BROTHER!" Alyson shouted at Draco who was lying on the ground.

"Alyson he didn't do this on purpose" Snape exclaimed as he tried to calm her down.

Tears poured out of Alyson's eyes as she sunk to the ground.

"HE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" she managed to shout through her tears.

"Alyson please see reason, he was just trying to complete the task" Snape argued.

"What if it was Fred laying there instead of Ron" Alyson cried as she buried her face in Snape's arm.

"It wasn't Alyson, he didn't mean it. Please stop this" he said to her as Draco slowly got himself off the ground and made his way towards them. He reached out his hand to touch Alyson but she flinched away.

"Stay away me!" she spat.

Draco's stepped back and starred at her with pain written all over his face.

"I hate you" she whispered as she looked up at Draco with tears falling down her face.

It was the last thing she said before she pulled herself out of Snape's arms and took off running. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get out of here. She had just stepped outside Hogwart's front doors when she saw someone rushing towards her.

"Alyson, oh god what's wrong?" Fred called as he ran to her and she collapsed in his arms.

She grabbed him tightly and buried her head in his chest and sobbed like mad.

"It's okay, Ron's going to be okay" Fred said as he rubbed her back.

"No its not okay" Alyson replied through her tears.

"Oh come on now its going to be fine" he replied.

"No it won't. It's not ever going to be fine"

"Look at me, im here and nothing is going to happen I promise" he said as he took her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to his.

"It could have been you" Alyson admitted as more tears escaped from her eyes.

"Oh Alyson" he said as he pulled her into him again and squeezed her tight.

"Shhh" he cooed as he tried to calm her.

"Alyson, look at me." He said as she slowly brought her face up to his.

"I can't promise that things are going to be okay. But I can promise that I will fight like hell for you. I want to be with you Alyson and I'm going to marry you and there's nothing in this world, not even death that can keep us apart." Fred whispered as Alyson pulled him into her and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"I love you Fred" she whispered as they pulled apart.

"And I love you, now come on before you catch a cold" he said as he helped her back into the castle.

Fred stayed with Alyson for the rest of the day in the hospital wing with Ron. They sat close together huddled in the corner next to his bed holding each other's hand tightly. Alyson didn't know what she would do without him. Fred was everything to her and she was so scared that something terrible was going to happen to him because of her.


	21. Chapter 21

School had continued on as it always did. Ron returned to class two days after the love potion incident. Harry was very suspicious of Alyson after that day he had been keeping a very close watch one her and she think she knew why. Draco had all but basically disappeared he was not showing up to classes, he had basically quit the qudditch team and rarely showed up for meals. Harry knew that Alyson knew something and he made sure to inquire about it every day.

"I wonder where Malfoy has been hiding" Harry said bluntly as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth and chewed on it while deliberately starring Alyson down.

"Yeah where has our slippery friend been hiding" Ron spat with a mouth full of food.

"Don't worry im sure he's around" Hermione said trying to ease the tension.

"Harry I haven't spoken to him in weeks I don't know why you won't just accept that and leave it alone" Alyson growled as she slammed her potions book shut and glared back at him.

"I don't know maybe because you're a death eater and so is he" Harry whispered hoarsely so no one could hear him.

Alyson snatched up her stuff before getting to her feet.

"Alyson come on he doesn't mean anything by it" Ron pleaded as he tried to reason with her.

"Harry look!" Hermione said suddenly which caught Alyson's attention as she turned to look and see what she was pointing at.

"Katie Bell" Alyson said.

"I need to go talk to her" said Harry as he stood up to go over and talk to her.

"I'll see you later" Alyson said to Hermione and Ron before leaving to exit the great hall.

Just as she was about to leave the building she saw a familiar blonde haired wizard headed her way. Draco's eyes glanced up and met hers. They held each other's gaze for a few minutes before Alyson turned on her heel and headed out towards the carriages to go hogsmeade to meet up with Fred.

"Hey Alyson" said a dreamy voice.

"Hey Luna" Alyson smiled as she crossed her arms over her books and held them tightly to her chest.

"Going to hogsmeade?" she asked as she motioned towards the carriage that was pulling up.

"Of course, I'm meeting Fred." Alyson explained.

"Oh yes that's right I forgot you and him were dating. I always thought you were with Malfoy" she giggled.

"Oh" Alyson replied as she turned her eyes to the ground.

"Want to ride to hogsmeade with me?" she asked as Alyson sighed feeling relieved she had changed the subject.

"Yeah, Sure." Alyson replied as she climbed up in the carriage behind her.

Luna talked to her thankfully about classes and different theories she had about conspiracies that were going on inside the castle. Alyson felt herself nodding and responding but not really paying attention to Luna at all. She kept thinking about Draco and about how close they used to be. She thought back to the day when the dark lord and her argued over him.

"_Alyson what are you doing up so late?" asked the dark lord as he entered the library quietly._

"_Couldn't sleep" she replied as she turned her attention to the book that was in her lap. She had been on the same page for the last thirty minutes but found she couldn't read it because her thoughts kept going back to a certain blonde haired boy._

"_You sure it wouldn't have to do with a certain young man in the house?" Voldemort asked as he raised his eyebrow at Alyson and a small smirk appeared on his face._

"_No. Of course not" Alyson replied as her eyes dropped to the floor._

"_Oh to be young again." Voldemort chuckled as he took a seat next to her on the couch._

"_Is it that obvious?" Alyson said feeling ashamed._

"_You care for that boy more than I've ever seen you care for another including myself." He confessed to her as he patted his hand._

"_But he cannot be mine and I will never be his" she barely whispered as she kept her eyes on the ground._

"_Oh Alyson you knew that if there was a way I'd be the first to make it happen for you but it just simply cannot be. If I could magically rid you of your feelings for him I would but alas there is no such way" Voldemort said as he turned away from her and starred out of the window._

"_Did you ever…you know love someone?" Alyson asked feeling curious about it._

"_There was a girl once but it wasn't meant to be." He said in a tone before sighing and turning back to her._

"_Alyson I promise you will be happy one day. And there will be a man out there who will make you happy but I can tell you now that it won't be Malfoy." He said before getting to his feet._

"_Is it true you're planning on marking him." Alyson asked as she turned to look at him._

"_I knew you would hear about that." He said with an angry tone._

"_Please, please don't mark him. If you ever cared for me you wouldn't do this" Alyson pleaded with him as she rushed to his side._

"_Alyson you know I care for you but this has to be done" he said without looking at her._

"_My Lord please he's just a boy don't force him to do something unless he truly means to commit" Alyson begged again._

"_He will commit my dear, he has no choice." He spat as he turned to look at Alyson._

"_You can't! I won't let you!" Alyson nearly yelled at him as she pulled her wand from her pockets while tears streamed down her eyes._

"_You would be so foolish as to raise your wand against me for some silly boy? Alyson you've always been my strongest follower but your love for this boy makes you weak and you will stop acting like this or I will deal with you accordingly" he warned as he turned to leave the room._

"_I won't let you do this" Alyson replied as she threw herself in front of the door to block his way._

"_Alyson stop it you're being childish" he hissed._

"_No not until you listen to me." She cried desperately._

"_Alyson this behavior is not appealing or attractive" the dark lord said._

"_I don't care how you think I'm acting. I love him!" she shouted without thinking._

_As soon as the words left her mouth Alyson regretted it. She felt a sharp string cross her face as she dropped to the floor and raised her hand to where the dark lord had struck her._

"_How dare you speak those words to me. I told you that love made you weak and now look at you begging me to spare a boy who doesn't even love you back. You're pathetic. Love is making you crazy. Now pick yourself up off the floor and get yourself together and I will hear no more on this matter do you understand?" the dark lord threated as he threw the door open and slammed it hard behind him._

_Alyson dropped to the floor and cried her eyes out. She didn't care who heard her while she hysterically cried out feeling herself breaking into a million pieces. Sometime while she was crying someone slipped into the library and wrapped their arms around her and lifted her off the ground._

"_You shouldn't allow yourself to fall apart in front of the dark lord" Snape warned her as he carried her off towards her room._

"_He's going to mark him Severus how could I not do anything and everything I could to stop it" Alyson choked out through her sobs as they reached her room._

_Snape pushed the door open and sat her gently down on her bed._

"_Enough, pull yourself together Alyson. If he learns that boy is your weakness he will tear him apart." Snape warned as he conjured up a tissue and started to wipe her face with it._

"_He couldn't he cares about me too much" Alyson cried._

"_In is not in the dark lord's nature to love Alyson and you know that. You have known that so why you would do something so stupid is quite beyond me" he said to her._

"_because I love him" Alyson whispered._

"_If that's true what you say then you need to let him go because you should know that as long as the dark lord lives he will be jealous of any man you show affection for and I would not be surprised if he hurt or even killed them." Snape warned her._

"Well looks like we've arrived. I'll see you in class" Luna said before nodding and then stepping off the carriage which brought Alyson out of her thoughts.

"Yeah sure thing" Alyson muttered after her before slowly climbing out of the carriage.

Fred was waiting for her not far from the carriages. Alyson felt her heart skip a beat at the very sight of him. But at the same time she felt a stomach full of dread because she knew if anything ever happened to him it would be all her fault.

"Alyson" He smiled as he ran up to greet her.

He pulled her tightly into a warm hug. Alyson instantly melted against him caving into his charms. She buried her face into his sweater and inhaled sharply.

"What's the matter?" he asked as if he could tell something was wrong.

"Nothing I just miss you is all" Alyson replied as she pulled him into another hug.

"And I missed you" he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" Alyson smiled up at him forgetting why she had been upset in the first place.

"Well I figured a nice big butterbeer would cheer you up" he suggested as he laced his fingers with hers and led her towards the three broomsticks as they did she noticed a blonde woman with glasses watching them both very closely.

Alyson decided to wave it off and not let that woman put her in foul mood so she smiled at her, the woman returned the smile and then turned away. Alyson felt satisfied with that and allowed Fred to take her inside the three broomsticks to a table in front of the shop next to a big window.

"Morning folks what can I start you out with" a male waiter asked as he smiled brightly at both of them.

"Two butterbeers please" Fred asked as he turned his attention back to Alyson.

"So how are your classes going, I see you're still being worked to death by Slughorn" Fred said as he motioned to the books that Alyson had sat on the table next to her.

"No not really just working hard to get these potions down, though I should just best asking harry for help since he's the top in our class right now" Alyson added with a sneer.

"Ah don't worry you're still my potions queen" Fred teased as the waiter arrived and slide their butterbeers on the table.

Alyson proceeded to order some French toast while Fred ordered a breakfast sandwich before turning his attention back to Alyson.

"How's work going?" Alyson asked as she looked to Fred hoping to hear nothing but good news.

"It's going pretty well though it's been slow the last few days since the death eaters attacked another shop about three shops down from ours" Fred admitted as he looked to Alyson for her reaction.

She gulped heavily and downed her butterbeer quickly trying to avoid speaking right away.

"Alyson stop worrying, if the dark lord wanted me he would have gone after me much sooner" he laughed as he leaned across the table and kissed Alyson gently on the lips. Alyson smiled against his lips before scooting up herself and cupping his face with her hand.

"I love you" Alyson whispered to him before pecking him again.

"And I love you" he replied as he pulled away from her and sat back in his seat.

They smiled at each other, Alyson felt a slight blush cross her cheeks as she and him continued to converse about school, work and Fred's family.

"So how is your mom?" Alyson asked knowing his mother still didn't really care for her.

"Alyson she likes you more than you think" he laughed as he shoveled his food in his mouth.

"I doubt that" Alyson snickered.

"You know it was her idea to get you a promise ring" Fred added.

"What?" Alyson nearly yelped as her mouth fell open.

"Don't look so surprised" he laughed as he placed his hand under her chin and pushed her mouth shut.

"I would have never thought…" Alyson started slowly.

"Like I said she likes you a lot more than you think" he laughed.

They finished their meals and headed out of the shop. Fred hand Alyson's hand in his and he was rubbing his thumb over her ring smiling.

"I can't wait to marry you" Fred beamed as he pulled her towards him, taking her hand in his and kissing her hand gently.

"And what makes you think I'd say yes" Alyson teased as she walked away from him.

"Well if you don't I'll just have to send this back" Fred teased as he held a box out towards her.

"Fred what is that?" she laughed as she reached out for it but he snatched it away.

"Ah! Ah! You can only have this if you promise that you'll marry me one day" he winked at her and got down on one knee.

"Fred stop it!" she squealed as she felt her face burning red as she looked around noticing all the people starring at them.

"Well go on say it!" Fred insisted.

"Alright fine yes" Alyson growled as she smacked him playfully.

Fred opened the box slowly and inside was silver bracelet with silver pendant on it in the shape of a heart and in the middle was a small garnet.

"Fred I simply cannot accept another gift from you, you've given me enough" Alyson smiled as she pulled him to his feet.

"But this one is special it's not like the rest" he smiled as he pulled the bracelet from the box and placed it around her wrist.

Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation and as she looked down at the pendant it began to change and the words next to you appeared on the charm. Alyson looked from the charm to him and then back at the bracelet.

"I charmed it so it tells us where the other is and or what we are doing." He smiled as he pulled a hidden chain from around his neck to show a matching silver pendant except his was circular shaped with a small garnet.

"But this is really the best part." He said aloud as he held the pendant in between his fingers.

"_It allows us to communicate at all times"_ Alyson heard him say in her head.

"But how…?" Alyson started.

"I heard a rumor that you are a telepath and can read people's minds, so I thought it would be clever to devise a spell so we could speak to each other since I can't read minds but now we can always hear and talk to each other whenever we want" he beamed at her as he took his necklace and hid it back under his shirt.

"Not only are you incredibly charming but you are also a genius, how did I ever get so lucky?" Alyson teased as she wrapped her arms around Fred tightly.

"No I'm the lucky one, to have the most beautiful and amazing witch in the entire world at my side" he whispered as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Alyson and Fred's date ended a lot sooner than she had wanted but at least she had got to spend the day with Fred. Fred kissed her a million times before he allowed her to get on the carriage and made her promise to talk to him tonight via their new matching telepathic pendants.

Alyson smiled as she looked down at the bracelet and the words thinking of you appeared on it. She rolled her eyes and laughed aloud and smiled at nothing. When she reached the castle she couldn't wait to tell Hermione about her day. She raced up to the common room as fast as she could with the biggest smile on her face.

"Password" the fat lady asked.

"Tapeworm" Alyson nearly shouted at the woman as the portrait swung open and Alyson rushed inside.

"Hermione you'll never guess what happened today!" Alyson gushed as soon as she laid eyes on Hermione who was sitting on a chair near the fire.

It was then she noticed Ron and Harry but Harry looked miserable and scarred his eyes were on the ground and he was playing with his hands. He looked very upset and worried.

"Harry? What is it what's wrong?" Alyson asked as she came near him.

Harry jumped to his feet automatically and rushed towards Alyson placing his hands on either of her arms.

"Alyson I…I'm….I'm so sorry, I didn't m…mean to…" he stuttered as he searched her face.

"Didn't mean to what?" Alyson asked as she waited for an answer. When he didn't reply she said again.

"Oh honestly harry what did you do now? Blow up Malfoy like you did to your aunt for being a prat?" Alyson laughed as she looked to Harry.

Harry's face paled and his eyes grew wide in horror.

"Harry?" Alyson asked as her smile suddenly dropped and she stepped back from him.

"He didn't mean to hex him. He read a spell in the book he didn't know what it meant" Ron said as he tried to defend Harry but before he could say another word Alyson turned and ran from the common room.

"ALYSON WAIT!" called Hermione's voice as she tried to run after her.

"ALYSON PLEASE!" she shouted but Alyson was already down the steps taking two at a time.

She was running as fast as her feet would take her to towards the hospital wing. She knew it had to have been bad for Harry to be stuttering. She kept running until she reached the hospital wing and threw open the door.

"Miss Saunders, visiting hours are over!" Madam Pomfrey yelped as she jumped in the air at the sound of the door banging open but Alyson didn't care she ran to the bedside that she was attending and saw Draco laying there covered in bandages. Bloody towels sat in several bowls that surrounded his bed and he looked as if he were dying.

"oh god" Alyson cried as she felt her legs buckle as she dropped to her knees. Her hands were shaking and she felt as if all the air had left her body.

"Is he? Is he going to be alright?" Alyson asked with tears streaming down her face.

"He has a long recovery road ahead of him but I think he'll be just fine. Mr. Potter hit him with a very dark spell. Lucky for him Professor Snape showed up when he did otherwise…" she trailed off as she looked over him.

"Here let me do that" Alyson said as she took a wet cloth from her and started to dab the dry blood from around one of his wounds.

"Alyson you don't have to" she said slowly watching her with a sad face.

"Please" Alyson asked as she turned her face towards her allowing the tears to spill down her face.

"Of course" she whispered as she handed her the bowl and quickly told her how to dress the wounds.

Alyson nodded and did as she had instructed. She sat there at his side wiping the blood off his somewhat lifeless body as she heard a voice whisper to her.

"Harry didn't mean it. He didn't know what the spell was going to do he found it in that blasted book." Hermione sighed as she took the seat across from her and handed her some clean bandages

"It's okay Hermione. Draco's alive and that's all that matters. But you tell Harry if he has any respect for me he will destroy that damn book before he kills someone" Alyson choked out as she placed a bandage over top one of Draco's wounds.

"He said he was in the bathroom crying. Harry startled him and that's when Draco attacked him." Hermione explained.

"Why was he crying did he say?" Alyson asked.

Hermione shook her head no and Alyson felt even worse than she did before.

"He's going to be okay" Hermione assured her.

Alyson nodded as she took another clean cloth and wiped more of the blood off.

"Alyson you shouldn't beat yourself up over this it wasn't your fault" Hermione said.

"NO but I should have been there! I could have stopped it!" Alyson nearly yelled at her as she slammed the cloth into the bowl and felt tears escape her eyes.

"And I tried to hex him myself when I found out Ron was poisoned. I told him I hated him. What if he would have died and that was the last thing I told him?" Alyson whispered as tears slipped down her face.

"He knows you love him Alyson" Hermione assured her as she stood up and patted her on the arm.

"He'll be fine, please try and get some sleep tonight" Hermione whispered as Alyson nodded and she left the room.

Alyson sat there and starred at Draco feeling so guilty for him being attacked. Her heart broke every time he struggled to breathe. She placed one of her hands in his after she finished dressing all his wounds and pulled a blanket over his half naked body. She wondered where Pansy was, and why she wasn't the one at his side doing this for him. Alyson suddenly felt very tired as she laid her head down on the side of the bed making sure to hold on to Draco's hand before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Alyson awoke to the sound of the doors in the hospital wing being thrown open.

"Oh Drakie!" cried a voice as Pansy burst through the door and ran towards the bed.

When Pansy saw Alyson there her eyes narrowed and went to Draco and Alyson's hands. She rushed to the side of the bed where Alyson was sitting and drew her wand out.

"Get off of my fiancé" she growled.

Alyson went to let go of Draco's hand but he reached out for her as soon as she let go of him. Pansy's eyes narrowed even more as Alyson raised her eyebrows at her.

"Let go of him you evil bitch!" Pansy hissed.

"I'm sorry but where were you all night? I was here and I cleaned his wounds and I stayed with him the entire time. Don't think I won't tell him you didn't even bother to show up." Alyson hissed as Pansy's face suddenly dropped, "Oh yes I know all about you and your little affair with Nott, and if you keep it up I won't be afraid to tell Draco all about it. So I don't think you have anything else to say to me, got it Parkinson."

Pansy took one last look at her fiancé before pulling her engagement ring off of her finger and throwing it and Alyson.

"Here, he'd rather it be yours anyway" she spat at her before she fled from the room.

Alyson watched her go with a look of shock on her face as she looked down at the ring that lay at her feet.

"I never thought she'd leave" Draco muttered hoarsely.

"Draco!" Alyson cried as she moved closer to him.

His eyes fluttered open and a small smile formed upon his lips.

"Here drink this" Alyson said quickly as she reached on his bedside table and handed him a glass of clear substance. "Madam Pomfrey said to give it to you as soon as you woke up, it'll help with the pain"

Draco tried to hold the glass but his hands were shaking so badly. Alyson slid onto the side of the bed and held it up to his lips for him to sip.

"Better?" she asked when he finished the glass.

"Much" he sighed in relief.

"So you've really been here all night?" asked Draco as his eyes went to hers.

"Of course, you know I did" Alyson whispered.

"Why? Shouldn't you be more concerned with your own boyfriend?" he asked.

"You know that it wouldn't matter who I was with I'd still be here for you" Alyson muttered.

"Well I guess it's good you were here, you got me out of a horrible arranged marriage" Draco smiled but Alyson turned away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come" She said as she rose to her feet just as her eyes locked with someone else entering the room.

"Alyson" Harry barely whispered.

She turned away from him and looked to Draco again before bending down to the floor picking up the ring and slipping it into Draco's hand before turning to leave.

"Alyson please" Harry said as he approached her.

"I have nothing to say to you Harry" Alyson growled as she tried to go around him but he blocked the way.

"I'm sorry alright" he nearly yelled at her.

Alyson jumped about ten feet in the air and her face dropped.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him!" Alyson shouted back as she pointed at Draco who was trying his best not look as if he was eavesdropping.

"No I won't! He hexed me first" Harry sneered.

"Well if you'd learn to keep your nose out of other people's business this wouldn't have happened" Alyson hissed as she glared at him.

"Maybe if there weren't a bunch of death eaters running around the castle I would!" Harry shouted at her.

Alyson without thinking reached back her arm and slapped Harry in the face before grabbing him by his robes and slamming him up against the wall. She pulled her wand from her pocket and held it to his throat.

"You're lucky I like you or else id kill you where you stood. How dare you follow us! And all this time I thought you were my friend." Alyson sneered as she dropped him and backed away from him.

"Get out of my sight Potter and if you so much as look at Draco the wrong way again I'll kill you" she growled as she lowered her wand feeling her eyes getting watery.

Alyson gave Harry one last glance before waving her hand and it caused him to be pulled out into the hallway while the hospital wing doors slammed in his face. Alyson breathed heavy willing herself not to cry as she placed a hand on her face and sighed deeply before going back to Draco's bedside.

Alyson had stayed at Draco's side for the entire time of his recovery. Dumbledore and Snape had begged her to go back to class but she refused each time. Alyson had owled Draco's family to let them know what happened and his father was furious. He wanted Harry's blood for hurting his son. Alyson sent them owls every day to let them know how he was doing. Mrs. Malfoy had also been informed of Pansy and Draco's break up. Pansy had been honest and told them she was in love with someone else and so there was nothing they could to do to stop it.

She had been ignoring her friends and Fred. Fred had tried several times to talk to her through their bracelets.

"_Alyson"_ she heard Fred's voice as she sat comfortably on the Slytherin common room couch.

"_Fred I told you I don't want to talk about it"_ she thought back to him.

Ron had told him what had happened between Draco and Harry and Fred knew that Alyson had stayed with Draco to help him recover. He knew that she was not speaking to Harry, Ron or Hermione. She had been staying in the Slytherin common room with Draco and Blaise. She had spoken to Snape about it and he agreed that it would be a good idea. They had removed all her stuff from the Gryffindor common room and added an extra bed in the prefect bedroom for her so she could bunk with them. She was still a Gryffindor and had returned to all her classes with them but she sat alone away from everyone else and never spoke unless it was to a Slytherin.

"_You can't keep shutting us out, and tuning me out. You're still my girlfriend in case you forgot"_ Fred thought to her in a worried voice.

"_Fred we'll talk later."_ She thought with an irritated tone.

"_No I want to talk now! It's been two weeks and you've barely said a word to me. I miss you"_ he thought.

Alyson sighed heavily before getting up from the couch and heading back to her new room knowing that both of the boys were out and about for the day.

"_I miss you too"_ she thought back as she slumped down on the bed.

"_How's he doing?"_ he asked her.

"_I know you don't actually care but he is doing much better. Madam Pomfrey said the rest of the scars should heal up by the end of the week. Then we can remove the final bandages"_ she explained to him.

"_Alyson you know I do when your feelings are in the mix"_ Fred confessed to her.

"_I'm going to be alright I promise"_ she whispered to him.

"_I know you will"_ Fred replied without a sound of doubt.

"_Listen I love you, I have to go with him to the hospital wing for a cleaning and new bandages"_ Alyson said to Fred as she got up to exit the room.

"_I love you too, Good Luck and I'm here if you need me"_ he replied

Alyson smiled as her bracelet started to glow and the words on it changed to Yours Always. She shook her head and headed off to the great hall to meet up with Draco. On her way up she decided to find Harry and apologize. As she entered the great hall she looked over at Draco and held up her finger before making her way to the Gryffindor table. She didn't notice everyone starring at her and whispering loudly. When she got to the trio she stopped not wanting to sit down because she didn't know where she stood with them.

"Alyson?" Ron said as he noticed her before the others.

Hermione turned her eyes to her and smiled.

"Hey" she said warmly to them both as she turned her eyes to Harry who wouldn't look at her.

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as he looked to his friends.

Hermione and Ron nodded as they stood up from their seats and moved to the end of the table with Neville and his friends.

"Harry Listen I'm sorry…" Alyson said as she plopped down next to him.

Harry turned quickly and cut her off before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No it's my fault I should have listened to you and quit following him. I shouldn't have hexed him or asked him about Katie Bell" he started as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't want to lose our friendship over this Alyson, I care about you even if you have a dark mark. You're one of most honest and loyal people I've ever met and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anyone you care about" Harry admitted as he looked at her and squeezed her arm.

Alyson threw her arms around him and pulled him into a big hug.

"Harry I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear as she felt a sense of relief wash over her.

"I'm sorry too" he replied.

"Harry its time" Hermione cooed as she showed up behind him.

"Right then. I'll see you soon" he nodded to Alyson as he stood up and exited the great hall.

"You may want to take a look at this." Ginny said as she appeared at Alyson's side and threw a copy of witch weekly on the table.

Alyson instantly and looked down at the magazine. On the front page cover were Alyson and Fred kissing over the table in the three broomsticks. The magazine was titled Forbidden Romance by Rita Skeeter.

Alyson grabbed up the magazine and threw the pages apart until she came to the article which revealed her for who she truly was. Alyson Frost, Voldemort's most loyal death eater. Alyson's mouth dropped open as she turned to look around the great hall. Everyone's eyes were on her most were in shock or in fear. She turned back to Ginny who was now joined by Ron and Hermione.

"Oh god…" she whispered as she thought to the dark lord.

"He's in danger!" She nearly cried out as she got up from her seat and rushed towards the doors of the great hall.

"Alyson wait for us" Hermione called as Ron and Hermione went with her.

"We have to go to Dumbledore! Voldemort won't waste any time." Alyson said sounding panicked as she placed her hand on her bracelet and tried to reach Fred.

"_Fred, you need to go somewhere safe now!"_ Alyson instructed in her thoughts.

She waited a few seconds but received no reply. She turned and looked to Ginny and Hermione her eyes full of worry.

"Let me go owl mom!" Ron said frantically as he saw the panic all over her face and dashed into the great hall with Ginny hot on his heels.

"Come on let's go to Dumbledore" said Hermione as another hand reached out and grabbed onto Alyson's arm.

"Alyson we have to get you out of here" Draco said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"The ministry will be coming for her" Hermione squealed as Draco nodded as turned to lead her away.

"No I can't! I have to find Fred! He's not responding me! The dark lord may have him!" Alyson cried out as she stopped in her tracks and searched Draco's eyes pleadingly.

"Come on let's go to Dumbledore now!" Ron said as he ran towards them.

Alyson nodded and they took off running towards Dumbledore's office. Alyson's heart was racing wildly as she reached the stairs to his office she was about to run up when she noticed Snape running down.

"Professor we have to see Professor Dumbledore right away" Draco said before any of them could speak.

"I'm sorry but he's gone." He said as he looked from Ron to Hermione.

"Already but Harry just left to meet up with him" Ron exclaimed.

"Where did they go! Please I have to speak with him!" Alyson cried out.

"Miss Frost I know what this is about. We're doing our best to hunt him down trust me" Snape said as a sad look crossed his face.

"It's not good enough! He's out there and I need to protect him! PLEASE!" Alyson shouted at him as she felt tears drop from her eyes.

Just then a sharp pain shot through her arm. Alyson dropped to floor screaming out in pain as Hermione and Ron fell to her side.

"He's summoning us" Draco whispered unable to look at Alyson.

"I have to find Fred" Alyson cried out as she whimpered on the floor.

Snape leaned down and helped her up.

"Severus you have to hide her! The ministry is on the way" called a voice as McGonagall came into hallway walking rather quickly.

"Where can I hide her?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Harry's cloak!" Ron said suddenly as he turned towards the others.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak" Hermione said suddenly as Harry's cloak zoomed to her side suddenly.

"Take this and hide in the astronomy tower! That's where Dumbledore is set to return at. Keep this on and don't get caught." Snape instructed in a hoarse whisper as he pulled Alyson away from the group.

"Severus what is going on?" she said as she suddenly saw something flash across his eyes.

Snape's eyes darted to Draco and he looked back at Alyson.

"The Dark Lord is coming" he whispered so only she could hear it.

Alyson's eyes grew wide.

"Now please go!" he said as he turned on his heel and took off down the hallway, McGonagall went with him.

"Hermione, Ron get out of here. Go somewhere safe" Alyson suddenly said to them.

Hermione and Ron came towards her and hugged her in a tight group hug.

"It'll be okay, whatever happens" Ron said to her as he hugged her tightly.

Hermione was crying sensing she could tell what was going on.

"Stay safe" She whispered to them both as she turned to leave.

She turned to find Draco but he had already gone. Alyson sighed heavily before throwing the cloak over herself and running off towards Astronomy tower as fast as her feet would take her.


	23. Chapter 23

Alyson arrived at the tower and stood looking out onto the grounds. She found herself pacing and panicking thinking about Fred. She tried to contact him again.

"_Fred!"_ she nearly shouted in her mind.

"_Fred please just let me know that you're alright"_ she choked out as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Alyson's bracelet started to glow and the words changed to Get to Somewhere Safe, They are coming. Alyson huffed and looked down at her bracelet making sure to think the worlds I already know back to him.

Alyson stood there for what seemed like days when suddenly she heard a loud bang. She jumped about ten feet in the air and looked around to see if she could see something. She grabbed the necklace around her neck and started playing with the chain. She was so nervous for her friends. The bangs became more frequent and louder. She was about to run down the stairs when she heard someone running up. She instantly froze and moved back to a corner so the person wouldn't run into her.

Suddenly the dark mark appeared out of the sky right above her head. Alyson felt all the color drain from her face. Someone had been killed and she was just standing here doing nothing. Alyson went into fight mode as she flung Harry's cloak off of her and grabbed her wand from her pocket and went to run down to where the others were fighting. She had just placed her foot on the top step when she heard two loud pops. Alyson spun around with her wand drawn to see Harry and Dumbledore before her. Dumbledore was clinging onto Harry and looked as if he were just minutes from Death.

Harry looked from her to Dumbledore as she lowered her wand and rushed to them.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked as Dumbledore stumbled and Alyson grabbed the side of him to keep him standing up.

"I need to go find Severus." Harry said suddenly.

"What's going on Alyson?" Dumbledore asked as he turned slowly to look at her.

"Rita Skeeter wrote an article about me and Fred in Witch Weekly. She revealed who I was so the ministry came looking for me. But so did the death eaters. They are in the castle, they are coming for me. Someone was killed I don't know who Severus sent me up here to hide with Harry's Cloak. He said you two would be coming back here." Alyson explained as she held Dumbledore up the best she could.

Harry's eyes searched her face he could see the tear stains running down her cheeks.

"Fred?" he asked.

"I don't know I've been trying to get a hold of him the only thing I know is he told me to go someplace safe" Alyson barely whispered.

"It'll be alright Miss Frost, Fred is very capable of protecting himself and I'm sure he is with the order by now" Dumbledore explained to her.

Just then footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. Dumbledore looked to Harry and told him to hide. Alyson nodded as Harry let go of Dumbledore and took off running down the steps with his wand drawn. As soon as he made it to the bottom platform the door burst open. Dumbledore had his wand in his hand as did Alyson. She glanced down at harry once before turning to see who the intruder was.

"Expelliarmus" shouted a voice all too familiar to Alyson's as her and Dumbledore's wand flew out of their hands.

Draco caught hers but Dumbledore's flew across the room.

"Good Evening Draco" Dumbledore said very calmly.

Alyson looked to him her chest heaving with a look of betrayal. He was going to kill him tonight while he was at his weakest and while she was there because he knew she would end up helping him. Draco stepped forward with his wand still drawn as he stuffed Alyson's wand in his pocket and then looked around.

"Who else is in here?" he asked as he looked around the room and then back at Alyson and Dumbledore.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Dumbledore said slowly but Draco and her both knew he already knew the answer to that.

"You already know there are death eaters in your school sir" he said as he looked to Alyson with a stern look.

Alyson turned her attention to the floor and couldn't bring herself to look at Draco.

"They're downstairs fighting your guards, some ministry members and of course your precious order showed up as well" Draco spat as Alyson's head bounced up and she searched his eyes to see if he had seen Fred.

He glared at Alyson and she spoke this time.

"Is he here?" she barely whispered.

"Of course your precious Weasley is here Frost" hissed Draco as continued to point his wand at them.

"Draco please don't do this" Alyson said as tried to make a step toward him.

Draco raised his wand higher and got into a hexing position. Alyson stiffened before glaring at him.

"Draco you're not a killer" Dumbledore said to him slowly.

"And how do you know?" he spat as he sent a cold look to Dumbledore.

"You have no idea what I've done" he hissed.

"Of course I do dear boy. You've been trying to kill me all year but I must admit all you attempts have been very desperate. I do not believe that you truly want to do this" he confessed as Draco's face dropped.

"And I also know you Miss Frost have had your hand in helping him with the first curse, only someone who was very good at dark magic could have performed that kind of a curse on that necklace. It was also you who saved Miss Bell because only you knew the counter curse for that curse. That's when I knew that you had been sent here on a mission and that the Death Eaters had not turned against you otherwise there would have been more of an attempt to get you back." Dumbledore said to her as she let go of him and he sunk to his knees.

"But as I told you before Miss Frost, you have been making a change for the better. You were sorted into Gryffindor not because you asked but because that's where the hat saw you fitting best at. You are a better person now because of Fred and you know that in your heart you have changed allegiance. Because if you didn't switch sides you would have surely killed me already" Dumbledore smiled at her as Alyson turned her gaze to the floor.

"She loves him so what! That doesn't mean she still isn't capable of being loyal to the dark lord" Draco hissed.

"Ask her for yourself then Draco." Dumbledore said with a slight look of amusement on his face.

Alyson glanced up at him and he instantly knew that what Dumbledore had said was right. She had switched sides and he was instantly jealous.

"You don't understand he's going to kill me if I don't do this, and he's going to kill her" Draco said as his eyes went from Alyson's to the ground.

"Draco you know he won't hurt me so stop pretending, this isn't you" Alyson said slowly as she made another step for him.

"That's because you don't know me!" he nearly shouted at her making her look at the ground.

"All this time I've been trying so desperately to be such a convincing Death Eater, someone worthy of the Dark Lord, someone who would make my father proud. And someone worthy of you." Draco admitted as his eyes locked with Alyson's.

"Draco please." Alyson begged as she moved towards him.

"Step aside and let me do what needs to be done" he said emotionlessly.

"Draco you know I can't let you do that" Alyson said to him as she came right in front of him.

His wand was pointed right at her chest as she kept her eyes locked with his. She watched him cautiously as she reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face. He hesitated for moment and almost seemed to relax from her slightest touch.

"You are worthy of so much more than all this, including me." Alyson whispered to him as his wand lowered.

As this happened Dumbledore began to question Draco about the events tonight including how he had gotten the Death Eaters in the castle and who had made the dark mark. Someone was dead much To Alyson's distaste but Draco reassured it wasn't Fred over and over again. Alyson wasn't sure if she believed him as he continued to explain his dark plan to Dumbledore. He told Dumbledore how he had fixed the vanishing cabinets and that's how the death eaters had gotten in. How he had hexed Madam Rosemerta to give Katie Bell the necklace in the bathroom, and poisoned the bottle of wine. Alyson's mouth dropped as her eyes burned into Draco's face. He didn't look at her because he knew she was furious he had done these things and not told her.

"I didn't have a choice!" he spat he finally turned towards Alyson.

She didn't respond she just stood in front of him with a look of pity on her face.

"So let's discuss your options then" Dumbledore said slowly.

"Options?" Draco hissed with a sound of the utter most disgust.

"Don't you see I have no options! He's going to kill me and Alyson if I don't do this" Draco said as his eyes landed on Alyson's with a brief look of fear.

"Draco let him try I swear to you I won't let him kill us without a fight" Alyson said as she turned towards him.

Dumbledore offered Draco safety for his mother and him. To make him part of the order and for him to fake his own death so he would be safe.

"Draco you should take it" Alyson whispered so only he could hear it.

"But what about you? Do I just leave you for the dark lord to torture and take advantage of?" he hissed as a look of pure disgust crossed his face.

"If the dark lord wants me for his there will be no way to stop him. But at least this way you'll be safe" Alyson said reached up and placed her hand on his chest.

"I won't let him have you. He can find another wife" Draco said as he raised his free hand to her hand on his chest.

"Draco you know he'll kill you and anyone who tries to hide me"

"I bet you you'd let Fred hide you" he hissed.

"That has nothing to do with you and I wouldn't allow for him or anyone else to die for me and you know that" Alyson said as she dropped her hand and starred him straight in his eyes to make sure he got the point.

"You'll end up dying if you stay with him."

"Better me than anyone else. I deserve it. For all the years I've given that man. For all the tortures I've performed on others I deserve to die the most horrible death" Alyson admitted as she turned her eyes to the ground.

"Don't say that" Draco said as he moved his forehead against hers and wrapped his free hand in her hair.

"I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat because a life without you is no life at all"

"Draco, you're sweet but either way I'm dead. If the dark lord takes me he'll kill me for being a traitor and if I go away with you the ministry will kill me for being the dark lord's favorite. They'd think that I would rise up and take his place."

"What if I arranged for you to get away, you and Fred? You could disappear and go start a new life"

"And leave everyone here behind to handle Tom? Are you out of your mind? "

"No I just want you to be safe!" he huffed as he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry Draco but I can't. I have to be here to help destroy him because I'm one of the very few people who know how." Alyson whispered.

"I'll be fine I promise, just please take his offer" Alyson whispered to Draco.

Alyson took a step closer to him as if she were about to embrace him when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to the side and pointed his wand again at Dumbledore. Alyson tried to fight him off but he was much stronger than her.

Just then a bunch of footsteps echoed from the staircase.

"Don't struggle. Make it look convincing" Draco warned as he loosened his grip on Alyson and she tried her best to relax knowing that the Death Eaters were on their way up. She wrapped her arm around Draco's waist as he moved his hand around her shoulder just as a group of death eaters burst into the astronomy tower.

"Dumbledore is cornered! Great Job Draco!" shouted a familiar voice as Amycus came into view.

He seemed startled to see Alyson but she smiled at him remembering to try and make this convincing. He smirked back at her as Alec, Greyback and Bellatrix ran up behind him.

"Alyson! Thank god!" shouted her mother as she dashed forward and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Mom! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to blow my cover I didn't know Rita was there" she cried aloud as she hugged her tightly.

"It's okay dear we're going to take care of everything, starting with him" Bellatrix hissed as her eyes focused on Dumbledore.

"Do it Draco!" called Alec from behind them with an excited tone.

"Come on then what are you waiting for?" Bellatrix cooed trying to convince him to do it.

"He doesn't have the stomach for it, just like his father. Always wants to be on the dark lord's good side but not willing to do any of the dirty work" Greyback cackled.

Alyson shot a dirty look at him and he gave her a toothy grin.

"How I've missed you frost! It's awfully boring with no one to share my cruelty with" he teased her.

"Shut up!" Amycus warned him, "The dark lord would have your skin for taunting her"

Greyback let out a low growl as he turned his eyes to Alyson almost challenging her to say something.

"Let me do it then! We don't have all day" Greyback growled as he stepped forward.

Just then Snape burst between them and pushed Greyback back next to Alec.

"Move" he instructed with a cold voice as he came to the front of the group. Alyson was gripping onto Draco for dear life hoping and praying that Snape was here to put a stop to this all.

"We've got a problem Snape" one of the death eaters started to explain when suddenly Dumbledore spoke.

"Severus…" he called softly.

"If you ask me he seems close to death already." Hissed one of the death eaters.

"Severus….. Please" Dumbledore breathed as his eyes met Alyson's briefly before looking over to where Harry was hiding then back at Snape.

Alyson's hand quickly found Draco's as she twisted her fingers as tightly as she could between his. She didn't dare to look at him knowing the same look of horror would mirror in his eyes as it did in hers. Snape gave her one look and then glanced at Draco before nodding slowly and turning back to Dumbledore. Snape raised his wand and Alyson stood helplessly as he shouted out the words she had dreaded to hear.

"Avada Kedavra"


End file.
